


le secret de louis (louis' secret); manada brac #21

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Louis Bottom, M/M, Shifter Harry, Top Harry, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, shifter louis, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El padre de Louis lo ignoró, su padrastro intentó recluirlo, y su tío lo veía como si estuviera loco. Ahora su primo* Tater está tratando de hablar con él para que vea a su buen amigo Taylor Tate, quien es un consejero. ¿Por qué todo el mundo no puede sólo dejarlo en paz?(*. Stepcousin, literalmente seria como primastro, pero como esa palabra no existe en español se deja primo, con otra letra para diferenciarla de cuando dicen solo primo, en el entendido que se refiere al sobrino de su padrastro.)Harry Styles descubre que Louis es su pareja cuando ayuda a unos chicos cuya camioneta se descompuso en el pueblo. Rápidamente deseó llevar a Louis a casa para mostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Harry acepta todo de su pareja, incluso su más guardado secreto.Pero Louis se había criado en un hogar en donde sus padres discutían cada día y cada noche, entonces ¿cómo Louis puede confiar en que Harry no lo echará al primer signo de problemas? Aún peor, ¿podrá Louis sobrevivir cuando la última víctima de las drogas recorra el mundo paranormal?





	le secret de louis (louis' secret); manada brac #21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464957) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Vigésimo primer libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.

 

**EL SECRETO DE** **LOUIS** **.  
** ****MANADA** **** ****BRAC** ** ****.** ** **

**—A** h, ya veo. Lo que quieres es recluirme. Maldito Willywuss*. ¿No es así?

_(*._ _Willy-Wuss_ _, es como_ _willy_ _el cobarde, o_ _willy_ _el débil.)_

—¿Qué infiernos es un Willy-wuss?

Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia Tater y tomó su bolsa de mensajero. —No cambies el tema. Admítelo. —Destrozaba a Louis que su primo fuera igual que su padrastro. Ninguno de ellos lo entendía, y ninguno de ellos lo querían alrededor. Su padrastro había renunciado a él y enviado a Louis a vivir con Tater y sus padres. Y ahora Tater estaba comenzando con esa mierda. Algún día no iba a poder mantener sus viejos párpados abiertos.

No dolió tanto como cuando su querido padrastro le dijo a Louis que estaba loco. Pero por alguna razón dolía como el infierno cuando venía de Tater.

—No estoy tratando de recluirte, Louis. Solo le pedí a mi mejor amigo que te ayudara —Tater protestó.

—¿Ayudarme en qué? ¿Hmm?

Tater sacudió la cabeza y movía su dedo de un lado a otro frente a él. —Oh no, no te atrevas a atraparme con esa pregunta. Solo estás tratando de enredarme. —Los labios de Tater eran una delgada línea mientras veía a Louis.

Louis no escuchaba. Sacó unas camisetas de la canasta, levantó un perdido calcetín del suelo, y tomó su granja de hormigas. Trató sin resultado de meter la granja en la bolsa. La maldita cosa era demasiado grande.

Mirando alrededor vio una bolsa de plástico de compras en una esquina. Louis cruzó el cuarto y la levantó, lanzó su cepillo de dientes, su revista  _Mad_ _*_ —Con el especial de  _Spy_ _vs_ _._ _Spy_ _*—_ y un cepillo en la bolsa de plástico.

_(*._ _Mad_ _magazine_ _, fundada por_ _Harvey_ _Kurtzman_ _y publicada por_ _William_ _Gaines_ _en 1952, revista de caricatura que se burla de personas famosas y estrellas de la comunicación, describe los eventos actuales de manera satírica.)_

_(*._ _Spy_ _vs_ _Spy_ _es una tira cómica en blanco y negro que se publico dentro de la revista_ _Mad_ _desde 1961, fue creada por Antonio_ _Prohías_ _que llegó a Estados Unidos el primero de Mayo de 1960 tres días antes de que_ _Fidel_ _Castro terminara con la prensa libre en Cuba.)_

Después de atarla en la hebilla de su cinturón, se pasó la correa de su bolsa de mensajero por la cabeza asegurándola sobre su hombro. Finalmente caminó hacia la cama, levantó su granja de hormigas y la apretó contra su pecho. —Bueno, me largo.

—Te digo que no te estoy insultando —Tater decía detrás de él—. Solo estoy tratando de ayudar —agregó.

—Ayuda esto. —Louis se giró, sacó la lengua, se volvió a girar y se dirigió a la puerta del frente y bajó los escalones del porche. No había manera de que dejara que Tater lo recluyera. Con esa pálida piel, el blanco se le veía terrible. Esas camisas de fuerza deberían de venir en una variedad de colores. Qué mal que no tuvieran los colores del arco iris.

Rodó los ojos cuando oyó los fuertes pasos de Tater bajar las escaleras detrás de él.

—No te atrevas a salir de aquí. —Tater corrió frente a Louis y colocó sus puños en sus caderas, sus labios eran una delgada línea de nuevo, su mirada sosteniéndola con valor—. Regresa arriba, señor.

Louis miró fijamente a Tater, aturdido durante un momento antes de soltar una carcajada. —Soy unos años mayor que tú, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

—No actúas como tal.

—No estoy tratando de recluir a un miembro de mi familia —argumentó.

Tater levantó las manos y gruñó hacia el cielo. —No estoy tratando de recluirte, por centésima vez. Todo lo que quiero es que hables con mi amigo Taylor.

Louis trató de rodear a Tater, pero su primo no se movía. ―Mira, es lo mismo que mi padrastro dijo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con su amigo, el doctor Vía. No voy a caer en eso de nuevo. ¡Ahora muévete!

Tater levantó las manos frente a él, como si tratara de detener a Louis sin tocarlo. —Bien, no tienes que hablar con él.

Louis veía a Tater. No estaba seguro si debería confiar o no en él. Había sido engañado antes. Su padrastro le había dicho que el hombre era un doctor en medicina pero cuando llego ahí, el doctor Vía ya tenía los papeles para ordenar su internación. Louis había tenido que hablar bien rápidamente para salir de ahí. Gracias a los dioses el doctor Vía había estado de acuerdo con él y no con su padrastro.

Después de eso, su padrastro, Clark, lo había echado de la casa, empacó las cosas del cuarto de Louis y lo trajo aquí. No podía entender por qué infiernos todo el mundo hacía tanto alboroto por eso. Él era tan normal como ellos—a pesar de su pequeño secreto.

—Júralo —Louis dijo cautelosamente—. Júrame que no me llevarás con engaños a ningún lugar cerca de tu amigo.

—Lo juro.

—Infiernos no, muéstrame tus dedos. —Louis señaló con la cabeza la mano que Tater mantenía tras su espalda.

—¡Bien! —Tater puso su mano frente a su cuerpo y extendió los dedos—. Lo juro.

Para ser honesto, Louis no tenía idea de adónde podría ir. Estaba aterrado de pensar en irse de aquí y entrar a lo desconocido. Miró a los ojos a Tater por un momento y entonces subió las escaleras. Esperanzado de poder confiar en la palabra de su primo.

Hasta donde conocía a Tater él no era un tramposo, pero Louis no podía evitar preocuparse. Dejó la granja de hormigas en el escritorio y entonces desanudó la bolsa de la presilla del cinturón y sacó la revista y el cepillo de dientes.

Sentándose en la cama, Louis se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo estaba infernalmente inclinado a enviarlo lejos. ¿Era tan terrible estar alrededor de él que hacía que la gente quisiera deshacerse de él?

Pasó la correa de su bolsa de mensajero por su cabeza y la dejó en la cama a su lado. Louis estaba cansado de decirle a la gente que él no necesitaba que le examinaran la cabeza. No había lógica detrás de sus declaraciones. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que todo el mundo estuviera listo para enviarlo al manicomio?

—Hey —Tater dijo desde la puerta. Su voz más suave—. Realmente no estoy tratando de recluirte.

Louis se encogió de hombros y vio hacia sus manos. Veía sus uñas preguntándose por qué Tater estaba listo para deshacerse de él en un minuto y le hablaba tan amablemente al siguiente. ¿Sería un tipo de engaño? ¿Estaba tratando de que las defensas de Louis bajaran para poder aprovecharse?

—Tengo una motocicleta que estoy arreglando en el granero. ¿Quieres ayudar?

Louis lo vio sorprendido. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pasó tiempo con él? ¿Por su propia voluntad?

—Seguro. —Trató de oírse indiferente, como si no le importara; cuando de hecho le importaba.

—Vamos. Te llevaré al granero. —Tater se alejó y Louis saltó para seguirlo. No le importaba si fuera a levantar mierda de vaca. Alguien realmente quería pasar tiempo con él.

Eso era un gran bono en su libro.

Tater sólo estaba aumentando una nota en el libro de gente amable de Louis. Claro, ese sólo tenía a dos personas. Su mamá y ahora a Tater. Su mamá tenía el segundo lugar, porque ella no luchó por él. Ella era linda con él, como se supone que una madre debe de ser. Pero tenía la misma mirada en sus ojos que su padrastro.

Lástima.

Louis ni quería ni necesitaba eso. Odiaba la lástima con cada una de sus respiraciones. —¿En qué tipo de motocicleta estás trabajando?

—Es una vieja Honda. No es tan linda como las Harley o esas crotchrockets* que ves que la gente maneja, pero es mía. ―Louis podía oír el orgullo en la voz de Tater. El mismo que él sentía por su granja de hormigas. Eran hormigas comunes, pero eran suyas. Eso las hacía especiales. Aunque eran realmente especiales. Era fascinante y divertido verlas. Esas pequeñas hormigas tan industriosas, tenían tan diferentes niveles de inteligencia que hacía que Louis las viera durante horas.

_(*._ _Crotch_ _rockets_ _es un tipo especifico de motocicleta con un estilo aerodinámico, con el asiento mas bajo y mayor velocidad, son ligeras y fáciles de manejar, no siempre son japonesas como la_ _Yamaha_ _, o la_ _Suzuki_ _, la Italianas_ _Ducati_ _también las produce.)_

Ellas comían, bebían y parecía que pasaban un buen tiempo ahí. Algunas veces Louis deseaba poder encogerse y unirse a ellas en su granja. Probablemente sería más aceptado con ellas que con cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban.

Aunque eso fuera tonto, lo hacía sentir calidez en su interior el saber que tenía toda una granja que lo amaba y que él amaba.

Incluso si era de hormigas.

Louis siguió a Tater dentro del grande y rojo granero, sintiendo unos grados más fresco cuando entraron en el interior del granero. Notó el desván y unas caballerizas vacías que parecían no haber tenido ocupantes en mucho tiempo.

En el suelo en medio del establo, estaban todas las partes de la motocicleta de Tater sobre una sucia manta. —No me dijiste que estaba como un rompecabezas.

Tater se reía mientras se sentaba en un cajón y tomaba algunas partes. —La he desarmado y armado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Louis tomó una caja de una de las caballerizas y la llevó a donde estaba Tater sentado. Se sentó y cerró sus manos entre las rodillas. —Temo que no sé mucho sobre motocicletas.

—Está bien. Sólo estaba buscando algo de compañía ―dijo Tater tomando un trapo y comenzando a limpiar una pequeña pieza con atento cuidado.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Louis mientras veía todas las diferentes pequeñas piezas frente a él. No tenía idea qué era ninguna de ellas. Él sólo disfrutaba el hecho de que alguien quisiera estar con él.

Nada menos que familia.

Louis se inclinó y tomó un trapo y una de las partes. Charló con Tater mientras limpiaban la brillante pieza. Louis no tenía idea de lo que era, pero tenía que admitir que el hecho de limpiar la pieza era relajante.

Quizás Tater usaba su tiempo aquí afuera como un tipo de sesión de terapia. Todo el mundo necesitaba algo. Esa era la opinión de Louis. El miró a Tater cuando el hombre empezó a reírse. —¿Qué?

Su primo señaló la pieza oblonga en sus manos. —Estás dándole brillo a una bujía. Aunque está bien que la limpies.

Louis vio la pieza en su mano. ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que esa particular pieza no necesitaba pulirse? Ni siquiera sabía qué infiernos era una bujía. Quizás era mejor que sólo se sentara ahí y le observara.

Se inclinó y dejó el trapo y la bujía en la manta.  _«Con lo mucho que lo mantenía_ _ocupado»_ _._

Sus ojos vieron hacia las caballerizas vacías. —¿Dónde están los caballos?

Tater levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, viendo alrededor mientras le contestaba a Louis. —No ha habido animales desde los tiempos de mi abuelo.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo sobrevive una granja sin animales? —Louis le cuestionó. Louis sabía que tenía mucho que aprender. Su madre sólo se había casado con su padrastro hace unos meses, así que él no tenía idea de la vida de Tater y de su familia.

Louis ni siquiera quería referirse al imbécil como su padrastro, pero su mamá insistió. Clark era realmente desagradable. ¿Qué infiernos habría visto su mamá en ese tipo? El único beneficio que Louis podía ver era haber conocido a Tater. El chico era realmente cool.

Cuando no estaba tratando de recluirlo.

—Mi papá tiene su negocio en línea. Yo uso el granero para mi momento de calma. Un chico debe de tener uno.

Louis estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Vagabundeó por las caballerizas y apoyó el mentón en una de las puertas. Sería lindo tener un caballo aquí. Louis no sabía nada de ellos, ni de granjas—excepto de sus hormigas—pero estaba seguro de que sería lindo tener caballos.

Nunca había visto uno, excepto en imágenes o en televisión. Aunque eran hermosos. Al menos eso creía.

—Necesito ir al pueblo. ¿Quieres ir?

Louis se giró, sintiendo pánico en su pecho ante las palabras de Tater. ¿Eso sería un engaño? ¿Sería posible que su primo le estuviera dando un falso sentido de seguridad para atraerlo?

—Tranquilo. Te dije que no voy a hacer que vayas.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres ir a la ciudad? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Hay una nueva tienda de motocicletas que acaban de abrir. Quiero revisar lo que pueden tener. Aún no has ido el pueblo. Date al menos la oportunidad de explorar la Villa Brac.

Eso era cierto. Louis llevaba aquí dos semanas y aún no había explorado los alrededores. Él estaba tan confundido cuando llegó aquí, que se quedaba principalmente en su cuarto. Se sentía descartado y no querido. Sí, realmente esas no eran grandes motivaciones para querer explorar los nuevos alrededores.

—Vamos, traeré mi camioneta. —Tater se levantó, dejó el trapo en el suelo, se estiró y entonces se alejó. Louis tuvo un momento de miedo. Si Tater quisiera realmente recluirlo, no iba a haber mucho que pudiera hacer. Tater era un hombre grande, muy capaz de forzar a Louis a que hiciera lo que infiernos quisiera que hiciera.

Lentamente siguió al hombre, preguntándose si no debería regresar a su habitación. Louis encontró a Tater en una gran camioneta roja, vio la oxidada cosa antes de abrir la puerta del pasajero. Las bisagras rechinaron cuando Louis subió y cerró la puerta tras él.

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

Louis la alcanzó y la cerró de nuevo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

—Sostenla —dijo Tater caminando hacia el lado de Louis—. En ocasiones se cuelga. —Tater hizo algo en el lado de la puerta y entonces la cerró. Esta vez se quedó cerrada. Louis no estaba seguro cómo iban viajar con una puerta quebrada. Rápidamente se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Si la cosa se abría en el camino, al menos él tendría el cinturón de seguridad.

Tomó el tablero con sus manos, cuando Tater encendió la camioneta y parecía que iba a explotar. El motor se detuvo un momento, haciendo que Louis sudara frío mientras que la gran chatarra de metal empezaba a hacer un ruido.

Louis esperó, pero sería mejor si la camioneta no encendía. Sonrió cuando Tater movió la camioneta en reversa mientras Louis se aferraba fuertemente a su cinturón de seguridad. Rezó porque no se quedaran tirados en la orilla del camino. La camioneta actuaba como si protestara en cada movimiento del camino de tierra.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Louis preguntó mientras soltaba una mano del cinturón de seguridad y se pellizcaba la nariz. Buen dios, olía como si Tater hubiera dejado la basura en la caja de la camioneta durante el calor de esos días. Louis quería vomitar.

—Le llevé fertilizante a un amigo. No he tenido oportunidad de limpiar la caja —Tater gritó sobre el fuerte ruido.

Louis tomó la manija de la ventana, cuidando de que la puerta no se abriera. Jaló. Entonces jaló de nuevo.

—No funciona. Necesito quitar la puerta para arreglar el mecanismo.

Louis estaba sentado dentro de la camioneta que se oía como si se fuera a caer en pedazos, en un caluroso día con mierda seca de vaca en la caja y la ventana no podía abrirse. Sí, quizás debería de haberse quedado en su cuarto. Gritó cuando la camioneta saltó y el motor se apagó.

—Maldición. —Tater llevó la camioneta a un lado del camino—. Dame un minuto. —Puso el freno de emergencia y levantó el cofre. Louis lo vio salir e ir al frente de la camioneta.

—Genial —Louis murmuró mientras veía hacia afuera por la sucia ventana. Su cerebro se sentía como si se fuera a derretir en el interior de la camioneta. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que regresara. No sucedió.

Louis lanzó el cinturón a un lado y abrió la puerta, inmediatamente sintió el aire caliente. Pero comparado con el calor en el interior de la cabina, se sentía unos grados más frescos. No salió, sólo giró el cuerpo a un lado mientras escuchaba a Tater trabajar bajo el cofre.

—Creo que ya lo descubrí —Tater gritó—. Enciéndela.

Louis miró el asiento del conductor, pensar en un gran infierno no estaba en sus planes.

El asiento parecía haber sido retirado... para un metro ochenta. El volante tenía manchas de grasa por todos lados. Louis tendría que mover toda la banca sólo para alcanzar el pedal.

—Apúrate, está caliente aquí afuera —Tater gritó.

¿En serio? ¿Estaría más fresco dentro de la camioneta? Louis suspiró y cruzó la banca, su pie no estaba ni malditamente cerca del pedal del acelerador. Se deslizó en el asiento y gritó, apartando la mano del contacto cuando vio una cosa peluda.

¿Era un mapache lo que estaba ahí abajo?

—¿Qué infiernos gritaste? —Tater preguntó acercándose a la puerta del conductor—. Sólo enciéndela.

Está bien, Louis ahora estaba enojado. Hacía calor y había una cosa peluda en la maldita camioneta. —Hay algo peludo bajo el asiento —señaló bajo sus piernas.

—¿Peludo? —Tater abrió la puerta y empujó la pierna de Louis a un lado asomando la cabeza bajo el tablero y el asiento.

Louis tenía la imagen de Tater saliendo con un animal pegado a su cara y moviendo los brazos mientras corría en círculos.

—¿Deberías asomar tu cara bajo eso? —preguntó cauteloso.

Tater se reía levantando la cabeza y sacando su brazo. Louis saltó tratando de cruzar el asiento de la camioneta y salir mientras Tater sostenía un pequeño peludo animal en su mano. Su primo se reía tan fuerte que Louis saltó hacia afuera del asiento de pasajeros y entonces usó la puerta como un escudo.

—Es mi ardilla de peluche. —La levantó y la sostuvo mientras Louis asomaba la cabeza detrás de la puerta.

Louis vio la cosa de cerca, como si fuera real en lugar de un animal de peluche.

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de control dentro de su pecho mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la puerta.

—¿Ahora puedes encenderla mientras regreso bajo el cofre?— Tater le preguntó mientras lanzaba la ardilla a la banca del asiento. Louis volvió a entrar, empujando el juguete con los dedos hacia el asiento del pasajero. Una vez que estaba de nuevo en el asiento, esta vez encontró la palanca y jaló el asiento hacia adelante.

Tomó la llave y la giró... nada sucedió.

—¿Giraste la llave? —Tater le gritó.

Infiernos, ellos deberían mejor ir caminando al pueblo. No se sorprendería si hubiera cinta industrial manteniendo la gran chatarra unida.

Louis giró la llave y entonces encendió, gritó cuando se oyó que iba a explotar de nuevo. El cofre bajó y Tater corrió hacia la puerta del chofer. Louis se salió del camino mientras Tater entraba al asiento del chofer y aceleraba.

¿Eso era sabio?

—Creo que estaremos bien —dijo Tater mientras cerraba la puerta.

Louis alcanzó la puerta y la cerró.

Se abrió de nuevo.

Ese no era su día.

—Alcanza un lado de la puerta.

Louis movió la mano alrededor.

—¿Sientes una pequeña uña?

—Sí.

—Muévela.

Toda la maldita camioneta se movía. Louis movió la cosa como uña y entonces cerró la puerta.

Se quedó cerrada.

Rápidamente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se sostuvo de nuevo como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

_«Nota mental, No regreses al pueblo_ _nuuuunca_ _en esto de_ _nuevo»_ _._

Para cuando Tater estacionó la camioneta y apagó el motor. Louis estaba empapado de sudor. Todo lo que quería era un lugar fresco. Su cuerpo estaba empapado y caliente y se sentía mareado.

—Vamos, la tienda esta aquí. —Tater señaló el edificio mientras salía. Louis notó que la parte de atrás de la camisa de Tater se veía como si acabara de salir de un lago. Estaba empapada. Los músculos de su espalda estaban claramente definidos con la camiseta pegada a él.

Bueno. Al menos él no era el único cerca de desmayarse debido al calor. Louis desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió, prácticamente corrió al interior de la tienda. Rezaba para que ellos tuvieran aire acondicionado.

El golpe del aire frío en su cuerpo, hizo que rodara los ojos. Solo se quedó ahí junto a la puerta con los brazos a los lados, tomando el aire frío.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —Una voz latina le preguntó desde algún lugar de la tienda.

Louis lo ignoró mientras su cerebro se recuperaba. Ya no se sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose y pegado a los lados del cráneo.  _—Ahhhhhhhh_  —dijo la palabra en un silbido mientras la piel se le erizaba debido al aire frío.

—Genial, amigo —dijo Tater empujando a Louis a un lado y entrando.

—¿Él está contigo?

—Si. Es mi primo Louis.

Louis finalmente dejó que sus ojos vieran el lugar, vio a tres grandes hombres viéndolo fijamente con curiosidad. Ellos eran del mismo tamaño que Tater y también muy musculosos.

Tater se los presentó como Tryck, Law, y Dagon Santiago, los propietarios de la tienda de motocicletas. Louis tomó asiento cerca del mostrador mientras Tater hablaba con los hermanos. No le importaba cuánto se tardara Tater, entre más mejor.

Eso significaba que no tendría que regresar pronto a la camioneta.

Quizás podría pedir un aventón para regresar a casa. Cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar al interior de esa camioneta.

—Estoy listo —Tater declaró una hora después.

Louis no podía entender cómo alguien podía pasar una hora en una tienda de motocicletas si él no tenía las partes. ¿Qué en la tienda le tomó una hora?

—Encantado de conocerte, Louis —los hermanos le dijeron mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Le agradaron, eran amistosos. Está bien, el que tenía la bandana amarilla en la cabeza se veía como si fuera a aprovecharse cuando dormías y robarte tus galletas, pero el hombre había sido amable con él.

—Igualmente. —Dijo adiós con la mano y salió a lo que parecía un horno encendido. Vio la camioneta mientras se aproximaban, rezando por no morir de regreso a casa. Era suficientemente malo que la casa no tuviera clima central. No quería asarse también en la camioneta. Louis subió justo cuando otra camioneta se estacionó al lado de ellos. Louis rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Y entonces se abrió de nuevo.

Gruñó, alcanzando la puerta y sintiendo la cosa esa en forma de uña. La movió y la cerró de nuevo.

Afortunadamente se quedó cerrada.

Tater entró y giró la llave, pero la camioneta no encendió.

Oh infiernos.  _«Sólo empuja una manzana en mi boca y_ _declárame_ _rostizado»_ _._

Tater trató de nuevo, con la misma suerte. Se oía como si luchara por regresar a la vida, pero no lo lograba.

La cabeza de Louis golpeó el respaldo del asiento, preguntándose si su cerebro se derretiría de nuevo, o quizás su cuerpo se derretiría resbalando hacia abajo por el tablero para formar un charco de Louis, al lado de la gran cosa peluda que lo veía fijamente.

—¿Necesitan ayuda, chicos?

Louis giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre apoyando su brazo en la puerta del lado de Tater. Su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado para poder ver dentro de la camioneta.

_«Santo_ _infierno»_ _._

Él era el más malditamente atractivo hombre que hubiera visto en su vida.

Y veía directamente a Louis.

🥀

Harry Styles estaba malditamente cerca de tragarse la lengua cuando el más sexy hombre que hubiera visto lo miró fijamente. El calor debería de estar afectándole. No había manera de que su sueño húmedo estuviera sentado en ese pedazo de mierda de camioneta con la ropa empapada por el sudor.

Sus ojos fijos en el sexy hombre con cabello castaño.

Harry tenía una urgencia de caminar hacia el lado del pasajero, arrancar la puerta y extraer al hombre de apariencia dulce. El objeto de su deseo estaba ahí sentado, congelado, respirando con dificultad.

Harry se preocupó de que el hombre estuviera sufriendo un golpe de calor. Podía sentir el calor saliendo de la camioneta en oleadas. Estaba más caliente ahí adentro que afuera.

—Es el maldito alternador —el pelirrojo se quejó mientras abría la puerta—. Creo que finalmente murió. —Harry se apartó para que el hombre pudiera abrir la puerta pero seguía viendo al pasajero.

Sus grandes ojos azul zafiro veían a Harry como si tuviera dos cabezas. Sus ojos estaban más grandes porque estaba sentado ahí, congelado. Harry rodeó la camioneta, abrió la puerta del pasajero. —Mi camioneta está mucho más fresca, ¿quieres esperar ahí adentro? —dijo Harry extendiendo su mano.

Cuando el hombre se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se deslizó fuera, el olor golpeó a Harry como una tonelada de ladrillos en su cabeza. Se sentía aturdido, confundido y caliente como el infierno en una fracción de milisegundos.

Ahora su respiración era difícil.

El que estaba ahí, frente a él, era su pareja. Parpadeó y parpadeó de nuevo. Harry era el que estaba congelado esta vez. Su lengua se quedó pegada en el techo de su boca, rehusándose a dejarle hablar.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre deteniéndose a su lado y cerrando la puerta—. Creí que mi cerebro se iba a derretir y salir por mis orejas debido al calor.

—Si. —Harry parpadeó hacia el hombre.

La sexy pequeña belleza señaló hacia la camioneta. ―¿Puedo?

—Si. —Harry parpadeó hacia el hombre.

Su pareja se movió por un lado de él, abrió la puerta, se deslizó al interior y la cerró con un golpe. Harry hizo un guiño de dolor. —No hay necesidad de golpearla.

—Lo siento —el hombre dijo desde atrás del vidrio de la ventana.

Harry se giró y cerró la puerta de la camioneta de la que salió su pareja.

Y entonces se abrió de nuevo.

Harry ignoró eso y caminó al frente de la camioneta. ―¿Tuviste suerte?

—No. Ella murió. —El pelirrojo se giró hacia él—. Mi nombre es Tater. —Le extendió la mano.

—Harry Styles. —Harry estrechó su mano—. El taller de Mark está en esta cuadra. ¿Quieres que le diga que mande una grúa por ti?

—¿Y pagar la grúa? Infiernos, no. Puedo empujarla —Tater bufó.

—Te ayudaré. —Harry caminó de regreso a su camioneta, notó que su pareja estaba viendo cada movimiento. Abrió la puerta e inhaló profundamente, preguntándose si Dios había hecho un olor más dulce.

—Voy a ayudar a... –Primo —él hombre ofreció llenando el espacio en blanco. Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Voy a ayudar a Tater a empujar la camioneta al taller de reparaciones. Quédate aquí.

—Está bien.

Harry podría oír esa voz todo el día. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Louis —dijo mientras se deslizaba fuera de la camioneta de Harry. Veía a su pareja, preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo. El pequeño hombre caminó hacia la puerta del pasajero, tomó la puerta, le movió algo y entonces la cerró con un golpe. Se quedó cerrada. Harry estaba impresionado.

—Mi nombre es Harry. Ahora regresa adentro. Está demasiado caliente aquí para ti. —Harry sostuvo la puerta abierta, ayudando a su pareja a subir y entonces la cerró suavemente—. Ahora regreso.

—Está bien —Louis dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Feliz de que su pareja estuviera cómoda y fuera del calor, Harry se unió a Tater para ayudarlo a llevar esa ruina al taller de Mark. Para cuando ellos llegaron al taller, Harry estaba empapado en sudor.

Estaba ansioso por regresar con su pareja. Harry quería saber todo acerca de él. —¿No eres un asesino serial?

Harry giró la cabeza ante las palabras de Tater, —¿Qué día es hoy?

—Lunes.

—Entonces estás a salvo. —Harry se rió.

—Bien. ¿Puedes llevar a mi primo a casa mientras espero mi camioneta? Él es un chico de ciudad y no está acostumbrado a este calor. Él tiene clima central. —Tater dijo eso como si estuviera repitiendo las palabras de alguien más. Harry quería sonreírle a Tater. Así que su pareja era un mimado. Era bueno saberlo.

—Me aseguraré que llegue a casa. —Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia Tater y Mark y salió del taller. Caminó rápidamente por la calle, ansioso de estar con su pareja. Alcanzó su camioneta y abrió la puerta del conductor y ese dulce olor le llegó a donde estaba parado.

—Tu primo me pidió que te llevara a casa. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Louis asintió, se estiró sobre la consola y acomodó bien su culo en el asiento del pasajero. Harry tenía locas, locas ideas de lo que quería hacer con su pareja. Decidió controlarse. No iba a aterrar al chico cuando se acababan de conocer.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si no te molesta acompañarme.

—No me molesta, en cuanto pueda seguir sentado con el aire acondicionado. —Louis lo veía mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Su bebé era tan mimado.

—Trato. Déjame entrar a la tienda de motocicletas y regreso.

—¿No te tomarás una hora, verdad?

Harry se rió. —No, dame solo cinco minutos. —Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Harry hizo su trabajo en el interior de la tienda y regresó, viendo a su pareja recargado como si estuviera en el paraíso. Harry sonrió mientras dejaba la bolsa en la caja de la camioneta.

Subió y movió la camioneta en reversa. —Ves, no fue tanto.

—Gracias a Dios. Pensé que me volvería loco ahí dentro. A Tater le tomó una eternidad. —Su pareja movió la cabeza y lo vio con los ojos más abiertos—. No es que esté loco. Es una forma figurativa de hablar.

—Imaginé eso. —Harry le sonrió y salió del lugar de su estacionamiento. Necesitaba detenerse en su casa y dejar las partes a su hermano mayor Riley antes de llevar a Louis a su casa. Riley se enojaba cuando tenía que esperar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Louis preguntó viendo por la ventanilla del pasajero.

—Tengo que dejar las partes en la casa.

Louis movió la cabeza para ver a Harry, sus cejas se elevaron lentamente. —¿Estás seguro?

¿Huh? —Uh, si, estoy seguro. —¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

Aunque tenía que admitir que su pareja se veía caliente con esa ceja finamente arqueada.

Harry giró el volante hacia el camino de tierra que llevaba al Rancho Styles. Iba a salir de la camioneta, lanzarle las piezas a Riley, y regresar con su pareja antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

No era que se avergonzara de Louis. Infiernos no. Pero conocía a sus hermanos. No solamente eran siete, incluido él, sino que él era el menor de los trillizos. Bryce y Olsen no dejarían ir a Louis.

No es que ellos fueran a lastimarlo. Pero todos los hombres Styles parecían tener un lado travieso que amaba salir a jugar. Ellos le darían la bienvenida a Louis.

Además estaban los gemelos, Chauncey y Chance. Esos dos se metían en tantos problemas que causaban que su Pa les gritara y castigara. Donde estaba uno, el otro estaba cerca. Y eran hombres adultos.

El bebé, Roman, ahora estaba emparejado con Steven, un chico realmente agradable que tenía un trabajo de cocinero en el restaurante local. Harry amaba cuando Steven tenía tiempo para cocinarles a ellos. El chico era un genio en la cocina.

—Ahora regreso. Quédate aquí. —Harry saltó de la cabina, tomó la bolsa de la caja de la camioneta e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer su tarea rápidamente. Se apresuró a correr el tramo del jardín hacia el establo en donde Riley estaba trabajando.

Harry caminó hacia donde su hermano estaba trabajando en una de las caballerizas. —Ten tus partes. —Levantó la bolsa, listo para lanzársela así podría regresar con su pareja.

Riley cruzó la distancia y tomó la bolsa de la mano de Harry.

Vio la bolsa y frunció el ceño. —Me faltan algunos artículos.

—Ellos dijeron que eran las partes en la orden. —Harry miraba hacia la salida, listo para salir como del infierno de ahí. Rezó porque Riley no intentara iniciar una conversación. A Riley le gustaba eso. Él era el mayor y sentía la jodida necesidad de siempre dar consejos.

En cualquier otro día, Harry se hubiera quedado a oír toda esa mierda. Pero hoy, su piel se sentía que hormigueaba por terminar con eso. Su piel picaba como loca por regresar con Louis.

Riley lo estudió por un momento, esos ojos verdes fijos en él.  _«Oh_ _infiernos»_ _._  Harry no se quedaría para eso.

—¿Qué te tiene tan alterado? —Riley le preguntó mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo de la caballeriza—. Te ves listo para explotar.

 _«Porque lo_ _estoy»_ _._  —El calor —dijo mientras se giraba y se alejaba—. Hasta luego.

—Gracias por recoger esto por mi —Riley le gritó.

—No hay problema. —Harry le dijo adiós con la mano sobre su hombro mientras salía del establo. Él iba a medio camino cuando vio a Olsen y Bryce apoyados contra la camionera... hablando con Louis. Harry gruñó y caminó más rápidamente hacia sus hermanos.

—¿Estás manteniendo a este hombre aquí en secreto? ―Bryce preguntó, señalando a Louis con la cabeza. Harry tuvo que detener la palabra que quería hacer erupción de su garganta.  _«Mío»,_  estaba en la punta de su lengua. Ser territorial con Olsen y Bryce sólo era una invitación a los problemas.

—Él es sexy —Bryce dijo mientras veía de nuevo hacia la camioneta—. ¿Vas a compartir? —preguntó mientras se lamía el labio inferior.

Esta vez un gruñido salió de sus labios. Era bajo y lleno de advertencia mientras Harry veía a los ojos a Bryce. —No esta vez. —Los trillizos habían compartido un hombre de vez en cuando. Ellos eran tan cercanos como los trillizos debían de ser.

Pero esto era diferente. Louis era su pareja. No iban a compartirlo esta vez, ni la siguiente, ni nunca. —Él no está disponible.

Bryce asintió, dándole a Harry su sonrisa de ganador de premio. —Está bien.

Bryce se hizo a un lado solo para ver que Olsen subía del lado del conductor y se deslizaba demasiado cerca de Louis. Miró de nuevo a Bryce que tenía un travieso brillo en sus ojos.

Sabía que no podía detener eso, él y sus dos trillizos iban a entrar en un estire y afloje y pelearían en el jardín. Y a Pa eso no le parecería divertido. Si había algo que no quería hacer, era molestar a su padre. Nunca entendió a Chauncey y a Chance. Ellos habían hecho de eso un hábito que hacían constantemente.

—Él es mi pareja. Así que si quieres conservar todos tus dientes sal con una jodida de aquí —Harry le gruñó. Los ojos de Bryce se abrieron más y entonces la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Bueno, maldición. Entonces creo que necesitas sacar el culo de Olsen de la cabina de la camioneta.

Harry asintió a su hermano antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta del conductor. Pudo ver a Louis viendo a Olsen con curiosidad, su cabeza inclinada de lado. Cuándo los ojos azul zafiro de Louis vieron los suyos, había chispas... ¿Qué fue eso? Harry no estaba seguro de lo que leyó en ellos.

Tomó la manija de la puerta y la jaló, abriéndola, indicándole a Olsen que saliera. Cuando su hermano no lo hizo, Harry estaba listo para sacarlo. Bryce se inclinó por la ventanilla del pasajero y asintió hacia Louis. —Creo que necesitas salir.

Harry no estaba seguro qué juegos estaban jugando, pero estaba jodidamente cansado de eso. Podía sentir que el cambio venía. Sus uñas se alargaron y luchó contra la fuerte necesidad de que sus dientes aparecieran.

—Ahora —Bryce dijo mientras abría la puerta del pasajero y se apartó. Louis salió viéndose confundido mientras Bryce se giraba hacia Harry. Sus ojos más abiertos viéndolo fijamente.

Harry sabía que él se veía como un caliente lío. Sus ojos habían cambiado y sus uñas se extendieron. La única cosa que logró detener fue que sus dientes aparecieran. Louis inclinó rápidamente la cabeza hacia él antes de correr hacia las escaleras, la puerta de malla se cerró detrás de él.

—¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo? —Olsen preguntó mientras salía de la camioneta, viendo de un hermano a otro—. Creía que estábamos jugando.

—Él es la pareja de Harry, tonto. Las largas uñas y los ojos que cambiaron deberían de darte una idea —Bryce gruñó parándose a un lado de la camioneta.

Los ojos de Olsen eran más grandes mientras se apartaba. —Oh mierda. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que sabría eso? —Rodeó la camioneta hacia el lado de Bryce, los dos esperaron a ver lo que haría Harry.

—Ustedes dos han jugado malditamente demasiado. Lo dejé en el interior de la camioneta por una razón. ¿Lo llevé contigo? ¿Lo hice? —le gritó.

—Tranquilo, Harry —Bryce gritó del otro lado de la camioneta—. No queríamos lastimar a nadie. Sólo pensamos que tendríamos algo de diversión.

Harry rodeó el frente de la camioneta, sus ojos entrecerrados hacia sus hermanos. —Quédense lejos de él.

Ambos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras Harry tomaba una profunda respiración, calmándose lo suficiente para regresar a lo normal. Subió los escalones del porche, pasando junto al columpio y abriendo la puerta de malla.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a Louis y ver qué tipo de daño había tenido por su muestra de barbarismo.

🥀

—¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo? —Olsen se giró frente a la puerta de Bryce.

—Trataste de emparejarte con su pareja. Estoy impactado de que sigas teniendo tus bolas, tonto. —Bryce sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

Olsen se rascó el mentón y vio hacia la puerta de malla. ¿Cómo infiernos se suponía que lo sabría?

—Vamos. Dejemos a esos que se apareen, antes de que Pa descubra lo que hiciste y trate de castrarnos a ambos —Bryce le gritó desde un lado de la casa.

Esa sola palabra hizo que Olsen corriera detrás de su trillizo, rezando porque Harry no estuviera tan enojado que le dijera a su Pa.

🥀

Harry entró al fresco interior de la casa. Dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran un momento antes de buscarlo en la sala. Louis estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, sus manos cerradas entre sus rodillas.

No estaba seguro qué decir.  _«Por cierto. Soy un_ _shifter-oso_ _y mis tontos hermanos se acercaron demasiado a mi pareja. Por cierto, ese eres tú»._

No, no podía hacer eso. Se limpió la garganta, vio que la cabeza de Louis se giró hacia él. Harry tamborileó su pulgar en la parte superior de su muslo, preguntándose qué infiernos sería lo suficientemente bueno para decir y así quebrar la tensión entre ellos.

—Tengo una granja —dijo Louis mientras veía alrededor del cuarto. Podía decir que su pareja estaba usando un mecanismo de protección. Harry tomó la declaración de Louis y fue con eso.

Entró en la sala, y se sentó en la mesa de café frente a su pareja. —Oh si. ¿Qué es lo que crías?

—Hormigas —Louis declaró orgullosamente—. Tengo una granja de tres tubos.

Harry no estaba seguro lo que significaba, pero amó la expresión de orgullo en su pareja. La sonrisa hizo que sus brillantes ojos azules brillaran como diamantes. Tuvo que cerrar sus manos en un puño para evitar jalar a su pareja para un húmedo beso. ―Me gustaría verla.

Louis se enderezó, con una expresión de asombro en su cara. —¿En serio?

Harry no creía que sus ojos pudieran brillar más pero lo hacían. —Seguro. Nunca he visto una granja de hormigas antes.

Louis se puso de pie tan rápidamente que asustó a Harry. Tuvo que atrapar un gruñido antes de que saliera de su garganta. —Puedo mostrártela. —Su pareja se dirigió a la puerta con una enorme y feliz sonrisa en su cara—. Son realmente fascinantes. Uno podría pensar que las hormigas no lo son, pero lo son.

Infiernos, Harry estaba emocionado sólo porque su pareja lo estaba. Louis podría estar hablando acerca de muñecas tomando té, si era lo que le importaba. En tanto la cara de su pareja siguiera iluminada de esa forma, Harry estaría interesado en todo lo que dijera.

Harry abrió la puerta de malla para que su pareja pasara. —Muéstrame el camino para ver tu granja de hormigas.

—Está bien. —Louis se reía graciosamente mientras bajaba los escalones.

Harry vio a Olsen y Bryce parados a un lado de la casa, con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Chauncey y Chance estaban justo detrás de ellos, grandes come-mierdas sonrisas en sus caras y levantando los pulgares cuando Harry los vio.

¿No tenían ellos trabajo que hacer? Podía sentir su cara ruborizarse mientras rodaba los ojos. Sonrió cuando vio a Pa llegar detrás de los cuatro, tomando a Chauncey y a Chance de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Los cuatro desaparecieron, dejando a Pa sonriéndole a Harry.

Subió a la camioneta e inmediatamente encendió el aire acondicionado para su pareja. El interior de la camioneta se sentía como a mil grados. El sudor se formó sobre su labio superior y su frente mientras esperaba que la cosa esa se enfriara.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí? —Harry inició una simple conversación mientras llevaba la camioneta por el camino.

—Dos semanas.

—¿Vivías con tu familia antes de eso?— Sabía que estaba siendo intrusivo como el infierno, pero quería conocer mejor a su pareja.

—Seguro.

La respuesta de Louis hizo que Harry viera al asiento del pasajero. Louis veía hacia afuera por la ventanilla, como si realmente no quisiera tocar el tema. Harry lo dejó en paz, por ahora. —¿Te gusta estar aquí? —Una pregunta simple, sólo básica.

—Hasta ahora todo lo que he visto es el interior de la casa de Tater y la tienda de motocicletas. Pero, sí.

Harry pensó que eso era una vergüenza. Planeaba cambiar eso. Nadie debería estar solo alrededor de la casa. ―Puedo llevarte a un tour por el pueblo. No es grande, pero se está expandiendo.

—Amaría eso. —Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron de nuevo. Harry podía ver que era realmente fácil complacer a su pareja. Le gustaba eso. Un chico simple, justo como él.

Escuchaba las direcciones que Louis le daba mientras recorrían el camino rural. Era placentero el solo tener a su pareja en el asiento a su lado.

Las manos de Louis y su cara se pegaron a la ventana cuando pasaron por un campo con caballos pastando. —¿Al menos has visto a un caballo de cerca antes?

Louis sacudió la cabeza negando. Harry iba a darle un gran regalo. Ellos tenían algunos en el rancho. Quizás podía hablar con su pareja acerca de ir a dar un paseo montando a caballo con él. Eso realmente iba a hacer que sus ojos brillaran como perfectos diamantes. —Puedo ir por ti y llevarte a montar a caballo si gustas.

La cabeza de Louis giró tan rápido que Harry estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiera lastimado. —¿En serio? —Ahí estaba ese hermoso brillo de nuevo.

—Si.

Su pareja prácticamente zumbaba de emoción a su lado. —Nunca he montado un caballo antes. ¿Es difícil?

 _«Yo_ _estaré»_ _. —_ No. Te dejaré montar a Buster. Él es realmente tranquilo.

—Me gusta ese nombre —dijo Louis mientras llegaban al lugar que su pareja le había señalado. Harry estacionó la camioneta y apagó el motor y salió. Esperó a que su pareja le mostrara el camino. Los escalones crujieron cuando ellos subieron hacia la puerta del frente.

Harry sabía que él era un hombre grande, pero los escalones se oían como si se fueran a quebrar con su peso.

—Mi cuarto está por el pasillo —dijo Louis mientras Harry lo seguía. Vio alrededor del cuarto una vez que Louis abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar.

Había pilas de ropa aquí y allá, típico cuarto de chico. También había algunas revistas regadas.

Harry tomó una de la cama. —Hey, recuerdo estas. ―Hojeó las caricaturas de  _Spy_ _vs_ _._ _Spy_ _,_  riéndose con ellas—. Son cool.

—¿Te gusta mi colección? —Louis preguntó abriendo el cajón y lanzando algunas más a la cama.

Harry tomó otra, y la hojeó. —Si, me gustan. Solía leerlas cuando era un adolescente.

—Las he estado coleccionando durante años. Ha sido realmente difícil conseguir algunas. La de 1962 fue la más difícil.

—Lo apuesto. —Harry dejó la revista—. Ahora muéstrame las hormigas.

Louis caminó hacia el escritorio y levantó una caja de vidrio, y se la dio a Harry.

Tomó la caja de Louis y vio dentro del vidrio. —¿Se fueron de vacaciones?

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron mientras tomaba de nuevo la caja de las manos de Harry. Pegó la cara al vidrio y gritó. ―¡Dónde infiernos están mis hormigas!

🥀

—No te muevas. —Levantó las manos hacia Harry mientras sus ojos escaneaban el suelo. Louis sentía que iba a llorar. Su granja de hormigas era la única cosa que realmente le importaba. Sus hormigas no lo juzgaban o trataban de recluirlo. Ellas lo amaban.

Trató de no enfocarse en el hombre en su recámara. Harry era su sueño húmedo caminando aquí y ahora. Sus músculos en sus brazos y hombros parecían una obra de arte. El cabello marrón caía en ondas hasta sus hombros y sus ojos eran verdes claro. Si esa camiseta estuviera más apretada, se desgarraría.

Realmente le gustaban las bandas de piel que usaba en sus muñecas. Eso le daba una apariencia de rebelde. Louis forzó sus ojos a ver el suelo cuando vio algunas de las hormigas meterse bajo un calcetín sucio. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia el escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel, coaccionando a las hormigas a viajar en él y luego llevándolas a su granja.

—Debió de destaparse cuando traté de meterla en mi bolsa —dijo mientras encontraba a algunas más. Él no iba a olfatear al hombre, incluso aunque oliera tan malditamente bien.

Louis se enfocó en el suelo, Harry ayudó en la cacería, señalándole algunas de sus mascotas cuando las vio. Estaba asombrado de que el gran hombre no se burlara de él. No lo hizo, en su lugar Harry parecía sólo intentar ayudarlo a encontrar a los pequeños amigos que tenía.

—No creo que pueda encontrarlas a todas. —Louis se sentía tonto cuando una lágrima rodó por su cara. Eran solo hormigas.

—Seguiremos buscando —Harry dijo suavemente—. Hasta encontrar a todas.

Louis sabía que eso era imposible, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo que Harry mostraba. No creía que ni siquiera Tater le ayudaría con eso. —Tengo una idea. —Louis cuidadosamente salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó varios artículos y corrió escaleras arriba, caminando lentamente cuando llegó a su cuarto. Llegó al centro y vertió una pequeña cantidad de agua con azúcar en el suelo y junto a la ventana.

—Inteligente idea. —Harry se oía impresionado. Él tomó una menta de su bolsillo y se inclinó para dejarla junto al agua con azúcar de Louis.

Se sentó en la cama de Louis y esperó a que la granja de su amigo se recuperara. Una a una, Louis y Harry lentamente llenaron de nuevo la granja.

Louis lo veía bajo sus gigantes pestañas. —Gracias.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer. Estoy seguro de que me hubieras ayudado si yo fuera el que estuviera en tu lugar.

Ellos se quedaron sentados en la cama toda la tarde, cazando hormigas. Esa era una nueva experiencia para Louis. Nunca había tenido un amigo cercano que le ayudara con cosas como esa. Le agradaba Harry. —¿Podemos ser amigos?

—Creí que ya lo éramos. —Harry le sonrió a Louis—. Un tipo no pasa una tarde cazando hormigas si no quiere ser tu amigo.

—Cierto. —Se rió graciosamente. Quería salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo que tenía un buen amigo que quería hacer cosas locas con él—. ¿Qué acerca de mejores amigos?

Louis temía que había ido demasiado lejos cuando Harry lo veía divertido. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su pregunta, cuando Harry habló. —Me agrada eso.

—Si ya tienes uno, puedo ser el número dos —ofreció sólo en caso de que Harry estuviera siendo cortés. No le importaba mientras Harry siguiera siendo su amigo.

—Eres el número uno, y no olvides eso —dijo Harry mientras señalaba a otra de las hormigas. Louis se deslizó de la cama, tomó a su mascota y la depositó de regreso en su granja. Él vio a Harry levantar la granja, viendo a las hormigas recuperadas. —Esto es cool —dijo—. Realmente nunca pensé en estas pequeñas cosas antes.

Louis estaba orgulloso de poder compartir su hobby con alguien más, alguien que parecía apreciar lo que él hacía. Para cuando el sol se puso y los grillos salieron, Louis sabía que había recuperado tanto como pudo. —Supongo que eso fue todo.

—Si, eso supongo.

Podía sentir que sus palmas comenzaban a sudar. Nunca había estado con alguien como Harry antes. Louis no quería que terminara el día.

Trató de pensar en una excusa para que se quedara más tiempo, pero nada llegó a su mente.

—Te acompaño. —Louis se aseguró que la tapa estuviera bien segura antes de dejar la granja en el escritorio. No quería que todo eso se repitiera, aunque tener a Harry alrededor ayudándolo hizo que el día pasara más rápido, y más disfrutable de lo que pudiera recordar.

—¿Aun sigue en pie lo de mañana? —Louis preguntó mientras salían al porche. No quería presionar, pero realmente quería ver a Harry de nuevo. Incluso aunque él le había preguntado si podían ser mejores amigos, Louis estaba empezando a sentir más. Sólo temía que Harry pudiera patearle el trasero, si él hacía un movimiento... como un beso de buenas noches.

—Brillante y temprano —Harry dijo mientras llegaba al escalón inferior, haciendo que Louis se sintiera que estaba tan increíblemente alto como Harry. Ahora ellos estaban cara a cara, sintiendo que el embarazoso momento de estar juntos terminaba.

—Estaré despierto y listo —dijo, pero no se movió para regresar dentro de la casa.

—No hay problema para mí. —Harry le sonrió pero no se alejó.

Dios, eso era agonizante, ¿Debería de inclinarse para besarlo, o no debería? Louis estaba aterrado y todo su interior hervía. Su pene estaba duro y rezaba porque Harry no pudiera verlo presionándose contra sus jeans.

—¿A qué hora llegarás? —Louis preguntó notando que las aletas de la nariz de Harry se movían ligeramente.

Se limpió la garganta, sus ojos fijos en Louis. —¿Está bien a las seis?

—Bien —contestó, asintiendo. Ambos estaban viéndose fijamente uno al otro, pero ninguno decía nada más.

Finalmente, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando el pulgar sobre sus hombros. —Supongo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo mientras lentamente caminaba hacia atrás.

—Supongo —Louis con renuencia agregó. Él vio al atractivo hombre entrar a la camioneta y alejarse. Cuando Harry finalmente salió de su vista, Louis se apoyó contra el porche y soltó una fuerte respiración.

—Santo infierno. —Sus brazos a los lados—. Qué hombre. ―Louis caminó en un estado de ensoñación hacia su recámara, pensando en el caliente cuerpo y esos impactantes ojos verdes.

Estaba enamorado.

Lanzándose a la cama, se reía graciosamente hacia el techo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado.

🥀

Harry despertó con el primer brillo de la mañana. Después de un día como ayer, no podía esperar para ver a su pareja de nuevo. El chico era divertido, e interesante como el infierno y sexy como el pecado. No quería dejarlo anoche, se había debatido todo el tiempo en besar o no a Louis.

No quiso apresurar a su pareja, así que se contuvo. Esperaba hoy saborear esos llenos labios. El pensar en él lo hizo que se apresurara a estar listo.

—¿Saliendo tan temprano? —dijo su Pa cuando Harry entró en la cocina. Podía oler el café recién hecho pero tenía demasiada prisa para permitirse una taza.

—Voy a ver a Louis. —Sabía que para ahora su Pa ya sabía todo. Sus hermanos siempre eran rápidos en contarle.

—Me agradaría conocer al jovencito —su Pa dijo mientras bajaba su taza—. Ayer saliste demasiado rápido, no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo.

Harry se sentía como un tonto. No muchos padres aceptaban una casa llena de hijos gay. Su Pa se lo tomó bien. Nunca juzgó a ninguno de ellos, y de eso Harry siempre estaba agradecido. —Voy por él ahora e iremos a montar.

Su Pa asintió. —Bien. Asegúrate de traerlo para que pueda conocerlo.

—Lo haré. —Harry se giró para irse pero se detuvo, viendo a su alto y fuerte padre—. Gracias.

No había necesidad de más palabras, su padre sabía a lo que se refería. Su Pa asintió mientras Harry se alejaba.

Rodó los ojos cuando vio a Olsen y a Bryce junto a su camioneta. —¿Qué? —Harry no estaba de humor para sus juegos hoy. Aun estaba molesto por la pequeña escena de ayer.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Aun sigues enojado con nosotros? —Olsen preguntó mientras se salía del camino de Harry quien tomaba la manija de la puerta de la camioneta.

—Si —dijo mientras subía. Harry bajó el vidrio y les advirtió―. Iré por Louis para ir a montar. Si hacen cualquier movimiento hacia él, les patearé el culo.

—Ni soñarlo. —Bryce se reía mientras él y Olsen se alejaban. Harry los ignoró y se fue, rezando porque ambos se comportaran. Estaba seguro que odiaría que su Pa sufriera por perderlos.

Su humor comenzó a aligerarse cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de Louis. No podía esperar para pasar otro día con él. Harry imaginó toda la diversión que tendrían montando hoy.

Subió los escalones del porche, abrió la puerta de malla y tocó en la puerta. Harry sabía que había llegado un poco temprano, pero no podía esperar por ver a Louis.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry vio a un hombre en bata con una taza de café en la mano. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Estoy aquí para ver a Louis —declaró. Ese debería de ser su tío. Harry sabía que Louis vivía con su tío, tía, y primo. No estaba seguro acerca de la historia del pasado de su pareja, pero estaba seguro que finalmente lo descubriría cuando Louis se lo digiera.

—Vamos, entra. —El tío se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Harry entrara—. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Harry se rió. —Le ayudé a recuperar a sus hormigas cuando trataron de escaparse.

El tío lo veía como si estuviera certificadamente loco.

Aparentemente esa no era la respuesta correcta, El hombre gruñó. —¿Te jaló hacia su loco mundo?

Harry no tenía idea de lo que el hombre hablaba, no encontraba nada de malo en que su pareja amara a las hormigas. Había sido divertido pasar la tarde cazándolas. Eso era definitivamente diferente.

—No, señor. Louis es un chico agradable. —Harry podía ver a Tater que sacudía la cabeza. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de decirle al pelirrojo que él no entendía.

Tater rodó los ojos, cerró la mano como si tuviera un micrófono, empezó a mover la mano lejos y cerca de su boca, como si él estuviera empujando algo dentro de eso repetidamente. Cuando su lengua empezó a empujar el interior de su boca, Harry abrió más los ojos.

Tater señalaba a su padre y sacudía la cabeza. ¿Qué infiernos estaba diciendo el chico? Harry hundió los hombros, diciéndole al chico que no tenía ni idea de lo que trataba de decir.

—¿Crees que Louis es un chico agradable? —el tío preguntó mientras Tater continuaba con sus charadas. Llevó sus manos frente a él como si sostuviera algo y entonces comenzó a mover el aire.

Harry contuvo una carcajada que estaba cerca de escapársele. Había captado lo que Tater estaba tratando de decirle desde el principio, pero ver a Tater actuar era hilarante.

Entonces, ¿Tater quería que su papá no supiera que Louis era gay? Interesante.

Harry miró a Tater y ligeramente sacudió la cabeza.

Tater sacudió la cabeza como si toda esperanza estuviera perdida.

—Si, es un hombre agradable —Harry contestó al tío mientras Tater continuaba con otra charada sexual.

—Ya veo —dijo el papá de Tater y se alejó. Una vez que el hombre se había ido. Harry se tomó su costado y se carcajeó.

—Sabías todo el tiempo lo que te decía, ¿no es así? —le bufó a Harry. Lo único que Harry fue capaz de hacer fue asentir.

—Imbécil —Tater hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿A tu papá no le agrada la gente gay? —Harry preguntó con un tono bajo de voz. Parecía un poco arrogante, pero a Harry no le agradaban los fanáticos.

—Duh, ¿por qué crees que aun sigo en el clóset? —Tater murmuró mientras guiaba a Harry arriba de las escaleras.

Harry nunca entendía a gente como esa. Quizás era porque venía de un amoroso hogar que lo aceptaba, pero aun así no hacía que la intolerancia fuera correcta.

Harry tocó en la puerta de Louis una vez que Tater se alejó. Cuándo nadie respondió, entró y abrió la puerta para ver hacia adentro. Esperaba encontrar a su pareja dormido por haber olvidado poner el despertador. No esperaba encontrarlo de rodillas llorando con el teléfono celular en su mano.

Cruzó el cuarto y se arrodilló frente a su pareja. —¿Qué sucede, Louis?

Su pareja se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza y se secó los ojos. —Nada. —Dejó el teléfono celular y tomó sus zapatos—. Estoy listo.

Harry quería tomar el teléfono celular y ver con quién había hablado su pareja. Su cuerpo zumbaba de ira. —¿Puedes decirme de qué era eso? —Harry quería jalar a su pareja a sus brazos y alejar sus lágrimas. Tomó la mano de Louis entre las suyas.

—Estoy bien, realmente. —Louis le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas y jaló su mano para anudarse su segundo zapato—. Vámonos.

A Harry no le gustó eso. Quería descubrir a quien fuera responsable de hacer llorar a su pareja y golpearlo contra el concreto.  _«Nadie se mete con lo_ _mio»_ _._  Lo dejó pasar, por ahora, pero Harry no estaba feliz por eso.

Cuándo ellos bajaron las escaleras, la mirada del tío siguió a Louis y le frunció el ceño. Después de lo que sucedió arriba, el tipo estaba pidiendo eso. Una mala palabra y Harry podría clavar su culo en la pared.

Afortunadamente el jodido hombre mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Louis lo guiaba hacia afuera. Tenía que dejar salir lo malo y respirar lo bueno. Si no lo hacía, el tío de Louis iba a sufrir por insinuar que Louis estaba loco.

Harry había trabajado con su ira, muchas veces, pero tenía que trabajar con ella justo ahora. Realmente no había llegado a ningún lado, pero estaba trabajando en ello. —Te prometí ir a montar. —Le sonrió a Louis mientras llegaban a su camioneta.

—Eso es lo que dijiste. —Le sonrió. La tensión pareció calmarse cuando ellos llegaban a su casa. Eso no quería decir que Harry hubiera olvidado lo que había sucedido. Sólo lo dejó pasar por un momento.

Ese iba a ser un gran día para su pareja o él se aseguraría de que quien fuera que lo arruinara perdiera algunos dientes. Hablando de dientes, Harry tenía que dejar de apretar los suyos. Estaba tan enojado al ver a su pareja llorar que él quería golpear algo.

Si, realmente tenía problemas con su ira.

—Uno de mis hermanos ensillará a Buster para ti —dijo Harry mientras giraba el volante para entrar al camino de tierra que lo llevaba a su casa—. Quiero que me avises si es demasiado.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos escanearon el rancho. ―Eso no sucederá.

Su pareja prácticamente saltó fuera cuando Harry estacionó la camioneta.

Su ira bajó cuando vio la emocionada cara de su pareja.

—Realmente voy a montar —dijo emocionado.

Harry se rió. —Si, realmente vas a montar. —Eso no era nada nuevo para Harry, pero el ver a su pareja burbujear de alegría ante la idea de montar le daba todo un nuevo giro a la experiencia.

Louis se reunió con él, al otro lado de la camioneta y prácticamente corrió al establo. Harry se reía mientras veía a Louis detenerse completamente.

Querer montar y realmente ver al caballo que vas a montar eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Buster estaba de pie orgulloso y esperando pacientemente a que su jinete llegara. Era un caballo tranquilo, el más tranquilo que tenían. Podría darle a Louis un buen momento sin asustar a su pareja. Era difícil que Buster fuera desagradable.

Harry le sonrió a sus trillizos que incluso habían ensillado a Mamut. Ellos deberían de estar buscando seriamente disculparse para hacer algo así por él. A Mamut no le gustaba nadie aparte de Harry, y le gustaba mostrarlo en cada oportunidad.

—Parece extraño ver a dos más como tú —Louis comentó mientras Harry llegaba a su lado—. Es como estar en un cuarto de espejos.

Harry sonreía mientras sacaba a Mamut y Olsen sacaba a Buster.

—Te acostumbrarás a eso. —Caminó alrededor de Buster y le enseñó a Louis cómo montar en el caballo. Buster seguía de pie, esperando con la gracia que se le conocía. 

Una vez que Louis estuvo en la silla, Harry subió en Mamut y le explicó a su pareja cómo tomar las riendas. Louis parecía absorber lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, no se perdía ni una palabra. —Está bien, vamos a intentar salir.

Louis gritó cuando Buster empezó a moverse pero entonces se calmó y recorrieron el rancho tranquilamente. Su pareja se veía como si hubiera nacido encima de un caballo. Ellos montaron hasta que Louis comenzó a moverse en la silla.

Harry tuvo piedad de él y se detuvieron debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Su pareja estaba diciendo algo, pero Harry estaba tan enfocado en la forma en la que Louis desmontó, que no lo captó. El chico era hermoso. Se sentó bajo el árbol, hechizado con la voz, la sonrisa, el olor y con la carcajada de su pareja.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Louis preguntó mientras apoyaba su espalda relajadamente en el tronco de un árbol.

—Estaba soñando despierto —Harry admitió—. ¿Cómo están nuestros niños?

Louis sonrió. —De regreso en la granja y jugando.

Dios, lo amaba. Harry ni siquiera tuvo que explicar de qué hablaba. Harry lo dijo y Louis captó el significado. Realmente estaban destinados para ser la pareja perfecta.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo acomodando las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Solo el estar sentado aquí con Louis era suficiente para Harry. El cómodo silencio decía mucho acerca de su incipiente relación.

—¿Eres gay?

Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Louis deslizarse un poco más lejos. Si, la mayoría de los hombres heteros probablemente podrían golpear al otro hombre por hacer esa pregunta, así que podía entender el miedo de Louis. —Sip. —Presionó los labios en la P.

Louis parecía relajado y se movió un poco más cerca. —No estoy tratando de atraparte, es sólo que mi tío es anti gay, y yo sólo quería que supieras en caso de que te encontraras con él.

—Me encontré con él y lo descubrí. No te preocupes, no soy un soplón.

Louis arrancó algo de hierba y entonces la giró en su mano. —No me importa. He estado fuera y orgulloso desde hace un tiempo. Pero no necesito un letrero sobre mi cabeza. Apesta que ahora tenga que volver a esconderme.

—No tienes que pretender aquí. A mi familia no le importa.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más. —¿En serio?

Su pareja seguro que estaba impresionado. Harry vio el viento mover las hojas, preguntándose cómo sería tener que esconder lo que eres. —A mi Pa no le molesta, aunque algunas veces me he preguntado si anhela nietos. ¿Qué padre no los desea?

—Lo sé, soy hijo único, mi mamá estaba devastada cuando salí. Ella quería nietos, realmente los quería. ¿Pero qué se supone que haría?

—¿Tú quieres?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Dada mi preferencia, realmente nunca pensé en eso. Sólo lo crucé en mi tarjeta. Aunque realmente no. Es una responsabilidad que no quiero tener.

Harry estaba de acuerdo. Él amaba a los niños, pero realmente no quería alguno propio. Le gustaba entregárselos a sus padres después de que se había entretenido con ellos. Además le gustaba mucho su libertad.

—¿Tú? —Louis preguntó.

—No. Me gusta mi libertad y me complace gastar mi dinero en las cosas que me gustan. Sé que suena egoísta, pero sólo soy realista.

Cuando Louis no dijo nada más, Harry entreabrió los ojos y miró a su pareja. Louis estaba de rodillas jalando la hierba de nuevo. ¿Habría respondido mal? Louis dijo que él tampoco los quería. —¿Qué sucede?

—Solo pensaba en mi padrastro.

A Harry no le gustaba la manera en que su pareja frunció el ceño. Se enderezó y jaló el brazo de Louis hasta que su pareja se sentó a su lado. —¿Qué sucede con él?

Louis solo se encogió de hombros y alejó la mirada.

—¿Louis?

—No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

Harry jaló a Louis rodeando su cintura hasta que prácticamente quedó sentado arriba de él. —Eso es lo que hace a los mejores amigos. Ellos confían uno en el otro y nunca se juzgan. Ellos están ahí para ti para ayudarte a atravesar los buenos y malos momentos. Tienes quien te respalde cuando nadie más lo hace, y pueden salir a mitad de la noche para escucharte llorar por algo, o van a sacarte de los problemas.

Los ojos de Louis se nublaron mientras Harry enlistaba lo que era ser el mejor amigo. Incluso aunque no fueran pareja, Harry haría todo eso por Louis. Porque eso es lo que hace un verdadero mejor amigo por otro.

—¿Harías eso por mi?

—Te dije que eras mi mejor amigo. No bromeo con eso.

Louis asintió y se limpió los ojos. —Perdóname. Nunca he tenido a nadie que hiciera todas esas cosas por mí. Debo parecerte un gran bebé.

Escuchó a su pareja sollozar. De nuevo Harry quería jalar a su pareja a sus brazos y alejar las lágrimas. —Ahora dime qué es lo que pensabas.

—Tienes que decirme algo de ti primero. —Louis se rió y se secó las lágrimas—. Entonces te diré algo de mí.

Eso era justo. —Sabes que nací en un grupo de trillizos, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió.

—Bueno, mis hermanos y yo... —Harry se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de si debería de revelarle eso a su pareja. Quería que Louis confiara en él, y ayudaría que su pareja lo supiera sólo en caso de que se enterara. Era mejor que lo oyera de la fuente y no de la boca de alguien más.

—Adelante. Te juro que no te juzgaré —Louis lo animó.

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema. No lo era para él pero podría serlo para su pareja.

―Nosotros antes compartíamos chicos... al mismo tiempo.

Louis se enderezó y lo veía asombrado. Harry vio la brisa mover el cabello de su pareja. Sentía la urgencia de apartárselo.

—¿Estuviste en orgias?

—Una o dos veces. —Las palmas de Harry comenzaron a sudar. No le gustaba la expresión de su pareja. ¿Sería algo en lo que estuviera interesado? Harry no podía ver a nadie más que él jodiendo a su pareja. Eso hacía que quisiera desgarrar jodidas gargantas y era sólo una conversación.

—Wow. Nunca he hecho nada tan escabroso antes.

—No es algo que quieras intentar, ¿verdad? —Se preparó para la respuesta de su pareja y se alivió cuando Louis sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Eso no es algo en lo que me interese entrar.

 _«Gracias a_ _Dios»_ _. —_ Tu turno.

La cara de Louis pasó por siete tonos de rojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. —Mi padrastro trató de recluirme.

Harry se palmeó a si mismo la espalda por no reaccionar a lo que Louis acababa de revelarle. —¿Por qué haría eso?

—Entró a mi cuarto y vio algo.

Ahora la curiosidad aguijoneaba a Harry. —¿Qué fue lo que vio, Louis?

Louis jaló sus piernas hacia su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. —Es un secreto.

Eso no se oía prometedor. Harry temía preguntar. —Dime —presionó suavemente.

Los grandes ojos azules de Louis vieron a la cara a Harry cuando le dijo. —Me gusta usar pantimedias y tacones altos... y nada más... cuando estoy solo.

🥀

Tater entró al Centro de Ayuda. Le gustaba seguir siendo capaz de ser amigo de Taylor. Usaba la excusa de venir al pueblo por piezas para su motocicleta sólo para salir. Estaba aburrido como el infierno en casa. Sus padres eran tan rígidos que realmente no quería estar ahí. Pero de cualquier manera, ¿a qué persona le gusta estar alrededor de sus padres?

—Tater —Taylor le sonrió—. Qué bueno verte.

—Estoy haciendo unos encargos y pensé en detenerme aquí. —Sabía que no necesitaba una excusa pero decir que su vida no iba a ningún lado se oía lamentable incluso para él.

Tater bajó la vista a sus pies cuando se formó el silencio. Odiaba los silencios. Eso era todo lo que tenía en casa de sus padres. Es por eso que amaba mucho el tener ahí a Louis. —Vine por algunas piezas para mi motocicleta —dijo para quebrar el silencio.

—Pensé que traerías a tu primo —Taylor preguntó mientras se recargaba. El chico se veía realmente bien sentado ahí. Tater nunca creyó ver el día en que Taylor tuviera un trabajo importante.

—Traté, pero creyó que quería encerrarlo. —Tater se sentó en una silla y estudió la oficina—. Realmente estás haciendo algo bueno para ti mismo.

Taylor se encogió de hombros. Siempre fue un chico modesto. Esa era una de las razones por la que a Tater le agradaba tanto. —Esto no es por eso. Es para ayudar a quien lo necesite.

—Supongo. —Cuando el silencio se formó de nuevo entre ellos, Tater decidió que esa era su pista para irse—. Debería irme y dejar que regreses a tu trabajo.

—Ven cuando quieras, Tater. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido.

Ahora él realmente se sintió fuera de lugar. Él podía decir que esperaba que Tater le confesara algo. Realmente no tenía nada que confesar, excepto que extrañaba a Taylor cada vez que estaba solo.

Louis parecía estar bien con el chico que lo había llevado a montar. Tater estaba feliz por su primo. Louis parecía tener un brillo en él ahora. Eso parecía bueno para el chico. ¿Pero dónde lo dejaba a él?

Solo, de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que debo irme. —Tater se levantó de la silla y la regresó junto al escritorio de Taylor.

—Sabes, nosotros siempre necesitamos voluntarios. Y no lastima tener músculos extras aquí cuando alguien necesita quedarse.

Tater sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y lo apreciaba. Pero él no quería limosnas, ni siquiera del tipo que sólo ofrecía compañía.

—Nos vemos.

—Está bien. —Taylor se puso de pie y chocó su hombro con el de Tater—. Sólo recuerda que la oferta siempre está abierta.

—Seguro. —Tater asintió y se alejó—. Me voy ahora. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Tater salió, viendo alrededor de la villa Brac. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con su tiempo ahora. Quizás podría ir a trabajar en su motocicleta un poco más. Eso podría tomarle el resto de su vida. ¿Y qué vida sería esa?

_«Oh,_ _disfruta»_ _._

🥀

Harry no estaba seguro de qué decirle a Louis. —¿Como pantimedias de mujer?

—No, de hombre. Claro que de mujer —dijo Louis con un poco de amargura en su tono. Harry podía decir que estaba a la defensiva. Ese era un detalle muy íntimo para alguien, y el que compartiera ese secreto con Harry requería mucha confianza y valor por parte de Louis.

—No veo nada malo en eso. —No había manera que permitiera que su pareja se sintiera avergonzado por hacer algo que lo hacía sentir bien. El pensar en Louis pavonearse en encaje negro y tacones lo tenía tan duro como el infierno. Harry estaba babeando por verlo ahora.

—¿No lo ves? —Louis preguntó con algo de escepticismo en su voz—. Mi padrastro me atrapó y trató de recluirme por eso.

Harry estaba impactado. Seguro que era un poco extraño, pero tratar de recluir a alguien porque le gustaba vestir diferente en la privacidad era un poco extremo. Está bien, estaba en la cima de lo extremo. —No puedo ver cómo él pudo haber conseguido hablar con algún respetable psiquiatra para hacer algo así.

Louis lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su cara. —Eso es lo que le dije al doctor Vía. Estuvo de acuerdo en que mi padrastro había sobre reaccionado.

—Bien —Harry no pudo resistirse más y jaló a Louis a su regazo—. Para ser honesto, me encantaría verte con esas medias y esos tacones. ¿Podrías también pintarte las uñas de los pies?

La quijada de Louis golpeó su pecho y parpadeó hacia Harry. —¿En serio? ¿No vas a burlarte de mí por eso?

—Soy muy serio, Louis. —Harry inclinó la cabeza y besó la línea de la mandíbula de su pareja—. En cuanto pueda ordenarte las medias quiero vértelas. —Su pene comenzó a pulsar al pensar en ver a Louis con tacones altos y medias con pequeños lazos rojos decorando la parte de atrás. Zapatos rojos. Louis tenía que usar un par de zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja con las medias.

—¿Quieres verme con eso? —Louis dijo con voz aguda.

—Mucho. —Harry gruñó bajo y mordisqueó la oreja de Louis—. Quiero verte con eso y nada más.

Louis gimió e inclinó la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a Harry a su cuello. Su mano subía por la espalda de su pareja mientras empujaba su pene hacia el culo de Louis. —¿Puedes sentir lo duro que está mi cuerpo al pensar en verte en eso?

Louis asintió y rápidamente colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry. —Lo veo.

Harry mordió la oreja de Louis mientras su pareja presionaba su culo contra su erección. Harry lentamente se arrodilló y acostó a Louis en la hierba bajo él. —¿Qué te parecen medias de picante rojo con zapatos de aguja? 

—Uh-huh. —Louis estuvo de acuerdo con un bajo gemido—. Rojo suena bien.

Harry se rió con su pareja. Louis no estaba prestándole atención a las palabras según la lujuria de su cara. Podía decirlo porque la erección de su pareja era tan clara como el día. Besó el cuello de su pareja y entonces tomó los suaves labios en un caliente beso mientras desabrochaba los jeans de su pareja. —Te quiero, Louis.

—Quiero —Louis aceptó.

Harry hundió sus manos dentro de los jeans de Louis pasándola más allá de la pretina y circulando la impresionante erección. Louis gimió dentro de su boca, sus caderas seguían la mano de Harry.

Harry quebró el beso y lo acomodó de espaldas, se detuvo un momento para ver la vista frente a él. La cabeza del pene de Louis estaba escurriendo, invitándolo a probarlo.

Pero Harry sabía que nunca sería sólo una simple probada. Abrió la boca y tomó a Louis completamente hasta su garganta.

—Oh santo infierno —Louis gritó mientras sus manos tomaban la hierba bajo él y levantaba el culo.

Harry sonrió alrededor del pene de su pareja. Sabiendo que el complacer a su pareja lo estaba llevando a tener su orgasmo bajo sus jeans. Usó los músculos de su garganta para trabajar sobre el pene de Louis, haciendo que su pareja gritara su nombre. Ese sonido era música para sus oídos.

Harry jaló los jeans de Louis, necesitaba desesperadamente llegar al agujero de Louis. Louis movía sus piernas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a Harry. Una vez que los pantalones estaban en la hierba, Harry empujó las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás y permitió que saliva se escapara de su boca y cubriera el culo de Louis.

Empujó su dedo para que atravesara la barrera mientras tragaba a Louis de nuevo. Parecía que no tenía suficiente. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero mientras Harry se retiraba ligeramente. Louis estaba cerca, pero Harry no quería que se corriera tan pronto.

Chupó la cabeza del pene e insertó un tercer dedo. Louis estaba gimiendo y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. El pecho de Harry se expandió con orgullo. Estaba haciendo a Louis gemir bajo él. Era el único responsable de hacer que su pareja se sintiera tan malditamente bien.

Harry retiró sus dedos y bajó sus jeans por sus muslos. ―Estoy cerca de joderte en la tierra.

—Si, tierra —Louis jadeó mientras abría más sus piernas para Harry. Le sonrió a su pareja, sus brillantes ojos trataban de enfocarse en él. Harry tomó su eje y lo empujó profundamente, deteniéndose para permitir a su pareja que se ajustara al grueso de su eje.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo se estremeció. Louis estaba tan jodidamente apretado que su cuerpo rogaba por moverse, hacer algo además de permanecer inmóvil. Louis dejó salir una profunda respiración y entonces asintió, dándole a Harry la autorización que necesitaba.

Sus músculos se desbloquearon y deslizó sus manos bajo el culo de su pareja, levantándolo mientras se empujaba dentro del apretado agujero de Louis repetidamente. Oh Dios, sus encías dolían por morder a su pareja. Tenía que impedir que descendieran mientras su oso rugía dentro de él, glorificando el hecho de que estaba reclamando a Louis.

—Morder. Necesito morderte —Harry rogó mientras se apartaba dejando sólo la cabeza de su pene dentro y volvió a entrar.

No estaba seguro si era instintivo, pero Louis giró la cabeza a un lado, mostrando la hermosa y pálida piel a Harry, dándole total acceso.

Harry gimió mientras hundía sus caninos profundamente. Se desconcertó cuando sus garras se extendieron en sus manos que trataban de cambiar a patas. Nunca en su vida un cambio había ocurrido sin que su mente estuviera totalmente consciente.

Louis sólo maulló cuando sus uñas rozaron su trasero, subió sus piernas a los hombros de Harry. Podía ver cómo la piel de Louis se erizaba en piel de gallina ante la rasposa sensación. Harry gruñó pasando sus garras ligeramente sobre la piel de su pareja mientras jodía su apretado agujero.

Louis tomó el cabello de Harry mientras él liberaba el cuello de su pareja, extraía los caninos y sellaba la herida. Ahora estaban enlazados, pareja de por vida. No es que la mordida los hubiera enlazado, sino que fue la conjunción de eso con el sexo.

Y qué genial jodido sexo era.

Ahora lo único que le faltaba decirle a Louis era que se había emparejado con un oso-shifter.

Quizás debió de haberlo dicho antes de reclamarlo, pero la urgencia había sido tan fuerte que Harry sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Harry tomó el pene de Louis mientras se empujaba con mayor ritmo. Él estaba cerca y quería que Louis llegara al borde con él. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio que sus garras seguían extendidas.

Harry vio que Louis las veía pero no dijo ni una palabra sobre eso. Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron y sus labios se abrieron, gritando mientras se corría. Harry se empujó unas cuantas veces más antes de llenar el culo de su pareja con su semilla.

Rápidamente alejó su mano, sacó su flácido pene y tomó los pantalones de Louis y se los dio. Harry estaba esperando por... no sabía qué en este momento. Todo lo que sabía era que no podría ser capaz de aceptar el rechazo de su pareja. Esa era la única cosa que no sería capaz de manejar.

Louis se arrodilló y entonces se puso de pie, subiendo los pantalones y cerrándolos. —¿Puedo verlas? —Su mano extendida con la palma hacia arriba.

Harry se puso de pie y se arregló la ropa. Con una mano temblorosa colocó sus dedos con garras en la palma de Louis. Era algo que había visto cientos de veces, pero verla sobre la palma de Louis, le parecía extraño. No podía ver a su pareja a los ojos, temía lo que pudiera ver. Los dedos de Louis recorrieron sus garras. Harry tenía la urgencia de apartarla, pero luchó contra eso. Si él iba a estar con Louis, entonces su pareja necesitaba ver quién era... totalmente.

—Son muy largas y afiladas. ¿Oso?

Harry asintió, viendo el campo sobre la cabeza de Louis. ―Soy un oso-shifter.

Louis se limpió la garganta mientras giraba la conexión de las palmas, ahora la suya estaba sobre la de Harry. Era asombrosa, pequeñas garras salieron de las uñas de Louis. —¿Un gato?

Louis jaló su mano, indignación manchaba su hermoso rostro. —No soy un gato doméstico. Soy un ocelote*.

_(*. Ocelote (Leopardus pardalis) pequeño felino originario del sur de Estados unidos, el norte de México, centro y sud América y Trinidad, es conocido como Jaguatirica en Brasil, Jaguareté en Paraguay y Argentina Tigrillo en ecuador y Colombia, Cunaguaro en Venezuela. Manigordo en Costa rica y Panamá. Miden generalmente medio metro aunque algunos llegan a medir hasta un metro más cuarenta centímetros de cola y pesan entre 7 y 15 kilos)_

Harry tomó de nuevo la mano de Louis entre la suyas y vio las garras, jugando suavemente con ellas. —Realmente no estoy seguro qué es eso, Louis.

Louis suspiró. —No es nada tan espectacular como un oso pero tampoco es un gato.

Cuando Harry sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole a su pareja que él aun no entendía, Louis continuó. —Es de la familia de los felinos, pero del género de los leopardos, es del doble del tamaño que un gato doméstico y mi piel es muy apreciada.

Harry se mordió la sonrisa que amenazaba aparecer. Su pareja era muy hermosa cuando estaba indignado. —¿Entonces supongo que sabes sobre nosotros?

—Si. Pero no quería asumir nada. Sólo porque somos pareja no significa que me quieras. Podemos continuar siendo mejores amigos —Louis terminó tranquilamente.

Harry tomó ambas manos de Louis entre las suyas. Las manos de su pareja eran simplemente impactantes. —Lo dices como si personalmente hubieras sido testigo de otra cosa.

Louis se encogió de hombros mientras sus uñas lentamente se retraían. —Mis padres, ellos eran pareja pero se odiaban. Mi padre solía decirle a mi madre en cada oportunidad que el destino había cometido un error cuando los emparejó. Sabía que lo decía sólo porque estaba dolido por ella.

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, su corazón se quebró con el temblor en la voz de su pareja. —¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre? ―Recordó que Louis había hablado de su padrastro. Harry nunca había oído que las parejas se rechazaran, pero él estaba seguro de que no podían vivir separados. La separación sólo podría llevarlos a la locura.

—Lo mataron unos cazadores. Nuestra piel es altamente valorada.

Harry acariciaba el cabello de su pareja mientras escuchaba lo que Louis decía. —Lamento lo de tu padre.

—Es difícil extrañar a alguien que parecía ver a través de ti. Él actuaba como si yo no existiera.

Harry gruñó bajo por la manera en que su pareja había sido tratada mientras crecía.

Volvió a sentarse en la tierra, colocó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y jaló a Louis a su regazo. —Yo estoy muy feliz de que seamos pareja. Y ver todo de ti.

No sólo la cara de Louis se iluminó sino que parecía brillar.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir eso?

—No suelo decir palabras vacías, cuando dije que éramos mejores amigos, eso quise decir, Louis. No es sólo que seas mi pareja, me agradas. —Se rió—. Es divertido estar a tu alrededor.

—No crees que mi granja de hormigas es estúpida o... tú sabes. —Su pareja se ruborizó a un rojo cereza profundo. 

—Nada acerca de ti me parece estúpido —Harry declaró con una fuerte y sólida voz, dejando que Louis supiera lo serio de eso.

Louis se reía y se movía en los brazos de Harry, la sonrisa que le dio le quitó a Harry el aliento. —Gracias.

—Cuándo quieras, gatito.

Louis gruñó. —Ya empiezas con referencias a gatitos.

Harry se carcajeó tan profundamente que hizo que los caballos se movieran. Mamut y Buster estaban pastando tranquilamente en el campo.

Harry sabía por qué no había olido lo shifter en su pareja cuando lo conoció. El dulce y abrumador olor de su pareja había permanecido en sus pulmones y Harry estaba ciego a todo lo demás. Ayudó a Louis a montar sobre Buster antes de subir sobre Mamut. —¿Listo para ir a casa y conocer oficialmente a la familia?

Louis sacudió la cabeza y jaló las riendas en la dirección que Harry señalaba. —No.

Harry le sonrió y llevó su caballo al lado del de Louis. —No muerden. Lo prometo.

Harry quería calmar la expresión de estrés en su pareja, pero eso requeriría que desmontaran. Ellos recorrieron los pastos hasta estar de regreso en los establos. Riley se ofreció a encargarse de los caballos mientras Harry llevaba a su pareja adentro y lo presentaba.

—Parece agradable —Louis comentó acerca de Riley.

—No dejes que te engañe. Él es el mayor. Riley es muy sobreprotector con nosotros. Estará vigilándote hasta que esté seguro que es seguro que estés alrededor de su familia.

—Eso realmente no ayuda a calmar mis nervios —dijo Louis mientras subía al porche—. Ya tuve que tratar con mi tío y mi tía vigilando cada movimiento que hago.

—¿Cosa del doctor Vía?

Louis asintió. —Mi padrastro sintió su deber advertirles cuán loco estaba. Afortunadamente no reveló por qué creía que estaba loco.

Harry podía sentir su temperamento subir. Esperaba nunca encontrarse con el padrastro de su pareja. Le enseñaría una lección de lo que era una conducta aceptable.

Harry abrió la puerta de malla y permitió a su pareja entrar. Él podía ver a Louis dar medidos pasos. Harry sabía que si él estuviera en sus zapatos y estuviera a punto de conocer no sólo a la familia de su pareja sino a la muy extensa familia, también estaría nervioso.

Colocó su mano en la espalda de Louis cuando su pareja dio un paso hacia atrás.

La familia entera, menos Riley, estaban reunidos en la sala. Los gemelos estaban haciendo tonterías en uno de los sofás. Sus parejas de matriz en el otro. Su hermano menor, Roman, y la pareja de Roman estaban acurrucados juntos en el loveseat, su Pa estaba en un reclinable.

La charla estaba mezclada con provocaciones y muchas carcajadas. Cuando Harry y Louis aparecieron, todo el cuarto se quedó en silencio y todos se giraron hacia ellos.

—¿Él es tu jovencito? —su Pa preguntó.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio a Louis un ligero empujón en la espalda, haciendo que su pareja entrara en la sala. —Él es mi Louis. —Con lo alto que Harry era se sentía diez veces más alto parado orgulloso al lado de su gatito.

—¡Malditamente caliente! —dijo Chauncey, uno de los gemelos y se movió rápidamente hacia ellos. Louis gritó y entonces... Harry parpadeó, no confiaba en sus ojos.

Un minuto su pareja estaba parado ahí y al siguiente había una pila de ropa en el suelo al lado de él. Chauncey se detuvo y todos en el cuarto vieron asombrados a los pies de Harry.

—Uh, ¿qué infiernos acaba de suceder? —Chauncey preguntó.

Le tomó un momento salir del shock inicial antes de que Harry se inclinara y moviera la ropa. El aliento de Harry se quedó atrapado cuando descubrió a su pareja. Era la más hermosa criatura que Harry hubiera visto en su vida.

Su pelo era corto, brillante y amarillo con hermosos patrones decorando su cuerpo. La cola de Louis tenía bandas negras, sus orejas eran blancas en la punta y por detrás.

Louis siseó y maulló hacia Chauncey, tratando de alejarse de los brazos de Harry. Lo único que Harry pudo pensar era que su pareja estaba siendo territorial. También pareció oler un pequeño olor de excitación saliendo de Louis.

—Bueno, infiernos. —Chauncey tenía sus ojos fijos en Louis—. ¿Un gato?

—Un ocelote —Pa contestó antes que Harry—. Son muy raros.

El resto de sus hermanos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia Harry, tratando de ver más de cerca a Louis. —Apreciaría si no le dicen a nadie acerca de sus genes were. Pa tiene razón, son muy raros y no quiero que mi pareja sea cazada.

—Nosotros los Styles, protegemos a los nuestros —Olsen declaró con orgullo.

Louis giró la cabeza dentro de los brazos de Harry, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Harry pasó su mano por el suave pelo, tratando de calmar a su pareja. —Voy a llevarlo afuera. Apreciaría algo de privacidad.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no iba a tener ninguna?

—Ve —Pa dijo señalando la parte de atrás de la casa—. Ve con tu pareja. Estos niños no te molestarán. —Pa miró fijamente a los gemelos.

Harry dio un bajo gruñido a sus hermanos antes de llevar a su pareja por la puerta de la cocina y hacia afuera. Una vez que ellos salieron de la casa, Harry puso a su pareja en el suelo y cambió.

Louis se alejó, rodó sobre su espalda y le mostró el cuello. Harry circuló alrededor de él, olfateando a su pareja. Después de un momento, cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo, se levantó y también circuló a Harry olfateándolo.

Harry le dio a su pareja una larga lamida en la cabeza y espalda. Louis saltó alejándose, el pelo de su espalda se erizó y siseó. Harry dio un bajo gruñido y entonces lo lamió de nuevo.

Louis golpeaba a Harry en advertencia. Eso era lo más divertido de ver. Harry tomó a su pareja con la boca, diciéndole a Louis en términos claros quién era el Alfa de los dos. Él estaba a cargo y Louis necesitaba que eso entrara en su cabeza.

Louis ronroneó y bajó su cuerpo al suelo. Eso estaba mejor.

Harry lo liberó y juguetonamente golpeó sus ancas, dándole una ligera palmada en el trasero.

Su pareja se quedó acostado ahí, viéndolo intensamente. Cuando Harry se giró hacia la casa, Louis saltó cayendo sobre su espalda. Harry se dejó caer al suelo, gruñéndole a su pareja.

Louis ronroneó y circuló su espalda, rascando ligeramente el pelo antes de sentarse. Harry rodó los ojos. Él podría ser el más alto de los dos, incluso era el más poderoso de los dos, pero Louis acababa de probar quién estaba a cargo.

—Maldición, Harry ha sido puesto en su lugar por un gato. —Olsen se carcajeaba desde atrás de la puerta. Bryce parado a su lado con una gran sonrisa de mierda en su cara. Debería de saber que sus parejas de matriz irían en contra de lo que dijo su Pa para ver a su pareja.

Harry no tenía duda de que Olsen y Bryce protegerían a Louis con sus vidas. Ellos eran trillizos y muy cercanos. Pero ese juego de poder que Louis había exhibido se lo recordarían sus hermanos durante mucho tiempo.

—Hey, Louis, ¿puedes hacer que se pare y cobrar? —Bryce gritó y entonces se rió histéricamente.

Harry gruñó, ignorando a los idiotas. A él no le importaba lo que esos dos tontos sin pareja dijeran. Estaba muy ocupado disfrutando su intenso y adorablemente superior momento para contestarles. Ellos no sabían lo que era ser reclamado por su pareja.

Y Louis acaba de reclamarlo.

🥀

Louis no tenía idea de por qué había perdido la maldita mente. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía urgencia de jugar. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, le presentó a Louis la perfecta oportunidad. Lo travieso en él surgió fuerte en su cabeza y Louis saltó.

Ahora estaba acostado en la espalda de su pareja, feliz como una almeja. Podría decir feliz como un gatito, pero... eso estaba tan lleno de doble sentido.

Harry siguió acostado, permitiendo a Louis su tiempo de brillar. Oyó a sus hermanos en la puerta, pero a Louis no le importó en ese momento. Su pareja no lo rechazó ni se alejó. Él estaba brillando.

—Cena, niños —el padre de Harry gritó desde la puerta trasera cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Maldición, Louis estaba disfrutando una pacífica siesta. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en su vida.

Harry gruñó y se estiró, tumbando inadvertidamente a Louis de su espalda. Louis carraspeó hacia Harry antes de estirar su lánguido cuerpo.

El padre de su pareja sostuvo la puerta abierta para que Louis y Harry entraran, Louis siguió a Harry arriba de las escaleras. Él olfateaba por el camino. El olor de osos era fuerte. Trotó a la recámara mientras Harry cambiaba y cerraba la puerta.

—Puedo darte algo de ropa —dijo su pareja mientras revisaba los cajones. Cuando se giró con la ropa en sus manos y Louisaúnn no había cambiado, se arrodilló.

Querido Dios, ¡el hombre era muy velludo! Era un oso en todo el sentido de la palabra. —Con lo hermoso que eres, creo que Pa se pondría histérico si te apareces a cenar en tu forma de felino.

Para ser honesto, Louis temía cambiar. Había hecho una escena en la sala y estaba demasiado avergonzado de enfrentar a la familia de Harry.

—Cambia, bebé, así podemos ir a comer. —Harry dio un paso más cerca y Louis corrió bajo la cama maullando. Estaba preocupado de que Harry ya no quisiera ser su mejor amigo. Lo había puesto en ridículo frente a su familia. Por la experiencia de Louis, ese era un motivo para evitarlo.

Su padre lo había ignorado, su padrastro lo veía como si fuera una abominación, su tío se burlaba de él y su primo lo trataba como un tonto. ¿Por qué esta familia haría algo diferente?

Harry sólo estaba siendo agradable porque él realmente no conocía a Louis. Ellos se acababan de conocer. ¿Qué, si cuando su pareja lo conociera, su relación terminaba como la de sus padres? Louis no podría tratar con eso.

Las discusiones, las peleas, el odio y la maldad mientras crecía lo habían dejado con muchas inseguridades. Louis estaba consciente de eso.  _—Miau._

—Vamos, sal de debajo de ahí, bebé. Cambia y dime qué está mal. Si no puedo arreglar eso, me comeré a quien te haya ofendido.

Louis inclinó la cabeza ante las palabras de Harry. ¿El hombre estaba loco? Si él se comía a quien fuera que estuviera equivocado, Louis estaba horneado.  _—Miau._

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que está mal ―Harry le dijo poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas y asomándose bajo la cama—. Vamos, bebé.

Louis retrocedió hasta golpear contra la pared.  _—Miau._

—Te prometo que estás a salvo. —Harry dejó salir un largo suspiro—. Por favor —agregó con una lastimosa voz.

Louis se arrastró al borde de la cama y se asomó a ver a Harry dejando salir un suave maullido.

—Si, lo prometo. Ahora, sal bebé. —Harry se sentó y cruzó las piernas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Louis. Louis quería babear al ver a su pareja sentado ahí desnudo, no había tenido oportunidad antes de revisar todo el paquete... y qué paquete.

Louis estaba tan distraído viendo el cuerpo de Harry que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Harry lo jaló de debajo de la cama y colocó a Louis en su regazo. —Mantén las garras dentro —le advirtió.

Se rió mentalmente. No había manera de que fuera a dañar nada del cuerpo de su pareja. Louis no quería que nadie dañara a su oso. —Vamos, bebé, muéstrame tu linda cara.

Louis cambió, escondió la cabeza entre los brazos de Louis mientras sentía su cara caliente.

Él sólo había empeorado las cosas en minutos. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por avergonzarte.

Harry gruñó. —Tú nunca podrás avergonzarme. Admito que fue un poco impactante cuando cambiaste, ¿pero avergonzarme? Nunca. —Harry tomó la ropa del suelo y la dejó en el regazo de Louis—. Ahora, vístete bebé. Estoy hambriento.

—T–Tú puedes decirme gatito —le dijo con una suave voz―. Me gusta cuando viene de ti.

El gran pecho de Harry retumbó con una carcajada. ―Gracias, a mi también me gusta. Ahora, vamos gatito, estoy hambriento como un oso.

Louis rodó los ojos y se levantó del regazo de Harry para ponerse los pantalones de pijama. Gritó cuando Harry palmeó su trasero antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de cubrirlo. —¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por huir de mí. —Harry gruñó poniéndose de pie—. Nunca huyas de mi, gatito.

Louis asintió mientras trataba de pensar en cómo evitar que esos enormes pantalones se cayeran de sus caderas. Cada vez que trataba de levantarlos se deslizaban por sus piernas. Harry tomó un lado del pantalón e hizo un nudo en su cadera derecha. —¿Mejor?

—Si —dijo mientras tomaba su camisa. Louis vio cómo la camisa parecía vestido, la orilla le llegaba a medio muslo. Harry se reía frente a Louis.

—Te ves bien con mi ropa.

—Si tú lo dices. —Levantó la camisa a la cadera mostrando el gran nudo en un lado—. Esto se ve ridículo. 

—Te ves bien, gatito. Confía en mí. —Harry palmeó su trasero antes de ponerse sus jeans. Louis gruñó. Era una vergüenza cubrir ese lindo y velludo cuerpo. Rizos negros salpicaban los muslos de Harry y Louis quería pasar su mano sobre ellos.

—Después, amor. Primero vamos a comer. —Harry sonrió mientras se ponía la camiseta por su cabeza. Louis vio el rizado cabello salir y caer sobre los hombros de Harry. Su pareja era algo como para sentarse y admirarlo todo el día. Joder, estaba duro.

Un lado de la boca de Harry se levantó en una medio sonrisa mientras se ponía los zapatos. —Estás tratando de matarme. Necesito comer, gatito.

Louis miró hacia sus pies, tratando de esconder los dedos. Había olvidado que se había pintado las uñas. Zapatos, necesitaba zapatos, o al menos calcetines. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Harry sacó un par de calcetines del cajón y se los dio. —Son lindos, no te avergüences de ellos.

Harry se sentó en la cama y anudó sus zapatos mientras Louis cubría sus pies. Él no le respondió a Harry. ¿Qué podría decir? El hombre ya conocía sus pequeños fetiches y le había dicho que no eran gran problema. Pero ¿qué diría si realmente viera a Louis en esa ropa?

Decirlo es una cosa. Verlo era muy diferente. Empujó ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente. No era como si Harry estuviera pidiéndole que usara pantimedias.

Siguió a su pareja mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a las entrañas de la bestia. ¿Podrían los hermanos de Harry evitar cambiar e ir contra él? Louis no quería ser grosero, pero los hermanos de Harry lo asustaban más por lo que había hecho.

La cocina era ruidosa, carcajadas flotaban en el aire mientras Louis entraba por la puerta.

🥀

—Pañales.

—Los tengo.

—Cambio de ropa.

—Los tengo.

—Biberones.

—Los tengo.

—Juguetes.

—Los tengo.

—Toallitas húmedas.

—Las tengo.

—Mantas para dormir.

—Las tengo.

—Niños.

Murdock miró alrededor mientras metía los pañales en la bolsa de viaje.

—¿Dónde están Matthew y Maddox? —preguntó con pánico.

Heaven rodó los ojos y levantó a su nueva hija, Skyler.

—Sólo bromeaba. Gabby está con ellos.

Murdock gruñó y salió de la recámara. Odiaba cuando Heaven bromeaba acerca de los niños. Si, él era un infierno de padre sobreprotector. Pero después de lo que había pasado en sus vidas, no podían culparlo.

Estaba impactado cuando se dio cuenta que los Styles habían estado viviendo en la villa Brac durante dos años sin que se enterara. Cuando él dejó su manada y se unió a la de Maverick, Murdock había conocido a los shifter del pequeño pueblo.

Había conocido a los Styles desde hace un tiempo, y habían sido realmente amables con él. Seguro que se sentía como un pequeño mundo viendo al más joven de los cachorros, Roman, en el patio construyendo los nuevos cottages*. Él había invitado a Murdock y a su familia a cenar.

_(*. Cottage, se refiere a una casa de campo o chalet, pero se deja el original porque es algo más elegante, se refiere a una casa estilo cabaña que tradicionalmente estaba junto a las grandes construcciones victorianas, con menor altura y vigas de madera.)_

Murdock no podía esperar para reunirse con ellos y mostrarles a su familia. Al rodear la esquina, Murdock oyó las risas de los niños. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la recámara de Montana y Gabby.

Ahí, en el suelo, estaban jugando los gemelos con Nevada, el hijo de Montana y Gabby. Maddox gritó tan pronto como vio a su papi.

—Papi, mira. Vada tiene tientes.

Murdock se rió y se sentó en el suelo con el niño. ―¿Cuántos dientes tiene?

Maddox lo veía mientras pensaba seriamente en la pregunta. Levantó sus pequeños hombros y vio a Nevada.

—Diez.

Gabby se rió y empezó a recoger juguetes. —Uno, Maddox. Nevada tiene un nuevo diente.

—Uno, papi. —Maddox sonrió orgulloso ante Murdock.

—Eso es correcto amigo. Ahora necesito que tú y tu hermano vengan conmigo. —Murdock tomó a Matthew de la cintura y lo levantó en brazos mientras Maddox corría levantando juguetes y lanzándolos a la caja de juguetes.

—Yo puedo hacer eso, Maddox. Ve con papi —Gabby dijo levantando los últimos y levantando a Nevada de la alfombra—. Tus chicos son divertidos.

—Gracias. —Murdock levantó a Maddox y salió del cuarto en busca de Heaven.

Ellos colocaron los cinturones de seguridad en todos y dejaron la bolsa de viaje en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Styles. Murdock entró al camino de tierra y estacionó la camioneta. —Lleva a los gemelos. Yo llevaré lo demás.

Heaven bufó. —Seguro, quédate con el trabajo fácil.

Murdock sacó a Skyler en el porta bebé del asiento, le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija y tomó las cosas que necesitarían para su visita. Para cuando Murdock llegó a la puerta, estaba exhausto.

Había llevado a Skyler en su porta bebé, el corralito* y la pañalera de Skyler, la bolsa con los juguetes de los gemelos, las pequeñas bolsas con un cambio de ropa para los gemelos y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para tocar la puerta del frente. Heaven estaba cazando a los gemelos. Cuando salieron de la camioneta, ellos inmediatamente corrieron hacia el corral de los caballos.

_(*. Pack N play, también conocido como corralito de bebe, o cama de viaje.)_

—Me parece que necesitas una mano. —Roman se rio mientras abría la puerta de malla—. ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

Murdock señaló con la cabeza a los caballos. —Los niños vieron los caballos.

Roman dio un _'ah'_  viéndolos. —Te ayudaré a bajar las cosas y entonces ayudaré a tu pareja con los granujas.

—Gracias. —Murdock detenía cuidadosamente a la bebé, mientras le daba lo que tenía en los brazos—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Están en la cocina. Acaban de comenzar a comer. Como siempre llegas justo a tiempo. —Roman se rió y salió por la puerta del frente a ayudar a Heaven.

Murdock entró al cuarto lleno de hombres. Él conocía la cara de sus amigos, incluso conocía a Steven la pareja de Roman. Pero el hombre sentado al lado de Harry era el que lo impactó más.  _«Oh infiernos»._

—¡Tú! —El hombre gritó, se levantó de la silla y corrió detrás de Harry—. ¿Qué infiernos estás haciendo aquí?

Murdock dejó a Skyler y se colocó frente a su hija, protegiéndola, sólo en caso de que esa mierda hiciera algo. ―¿Qué infiernos estás haciendo tú aquí?

Harry se puso de pie y jaló al pequeño hombre a sus brazos. —¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Joder si esa no fue la subestimación del año. —Si, lo conozco.

—¿Cómo? —Harry preguntó con un bajo gruñido.

—Jesús, no sé. Quizás lo recuerdo ¡porque él trató de matarme!

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Heaven preguntó entrando en la cocina con Roman, llevando cada uno a uno de los gemelos.

Murdock cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho viendo al hombre. —Diles.

—¿Louis? —Harry se giró hacia el hombre con las cejas juntas—. ¿Qué sucedió, gatito?

Murdock se carcajeó. —¿Gatito? Oh genial. ¿Dime que él no es tu pareja?

Harry giró la cabeza y le gruñó a Murdock. —Lo es, así que cuida lo que dices de él.

Heaven colocó su mano en el brazo de Murdock. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo traté de ayudarlo —señaló con su dedo a Louis—, y él trató de matarme por eso.

—¿Ayudarme? —Louis gritó—. ¿Ayudarme? ¡Trataste de castrarme!

La cabeza de Harry giró tan rápido que le dolieron los hombros. —Trataste de... —vio hacia la familia de Murdock—, ¿cortarlo?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que me uniera a la manada. Después de que dejé su pueblo. Ese gato callejero me seguía.

—¿Así que decidiste cortarlo? —Harry preguntó asombrado. El Murdock que recordaba, siempre actuaba antes de pensar. Harry esperaba que el que ahora fuera pareja y padre, le hubiera enseñado al idiota a usar el cerebro.

Murdock se encogió de hombros, no se veía arrepentido. ―Estábamos cerca de una clínica veterinaria. Trataba de hacer mi parte en mantener baja la población. Él fue quien se puso muy enojado y me clavó sus garras en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Harry se mordió una carcajada. Amaba ver a Louis enojado. Apostaba que estaba brillando. —Duh, tenía que hacerlo. ¿No podías darte cuenta que era un shifter? 

—¿Puedes? —Murdock lo desafío.

—Claro que puedo. —Harry inhaló profundamente. Olió a los osos, los lobos y ese dulce olor de su pareja, diciéndole que Louis era su pareja, pero... —¿Huh?

—Exactamente —Murdock bufó.

Louis se acercó a Harry para hablarle. —Soy un ocelote. Somos muy pequeños, así que nuestro olor de shifter es casi indetectable.

—¿Oce-qué? —Murdock preguntó—. Pensé que eras un gato callejero.

Harry había tenido suficiente de eso. Su maldita comida se estaba enfriando. —Soy Harry. —Cruzó la mesa y estrechó la mano de la pareja de Murdock.

—Heaven —le contestó—, y ellos son nuestros hijos, Maddox, Matthew, y Skyler.

El resto de la familia se presentó. Pa llevó a los granujas afuera, los llevó al patio a ver a los caballos mientras Heaven llevaba a la pequeña niña a la sala y le cambiaba el pañal.

—Lamento el tratar de castrarte.

—Lamento el tratar de matarte.

Murdock se carcajeó y tomó asiento. —Agua bajo el puente, amigo. Bienvenido a la villa Brac, Louis.

🥀

Louis colocó tres gotas de agua en la granja de las hormigas y entonces despedazó un pedazo de pan del desayuno de esa mañana, después colocó pequeños trozos de manzana dentro y la cerró cuidadosamente.

Louis se inclinó y vio a través del vidrio. Las hormigas parecían estar tan ajenas a su dura vida. Apostaba que ninguno de los papás ignoraba a sus hijos. Incluso apostaba que ninguno era rechazado.

Dejando el plato con sobras abajo, Louis suspiró. Los Styles lo habían hecho sentir como parte de su familia y Louis estaba realmente agradecido de eso. Por lo que esperaba que el otro proverbial zapato cayera. Siempre lo hacía.

—Necesito que vengas aquí, Louis.

Louis se tensó cuando oyó la voz de su tío gritándole desde abajo de las escaleras. ¿Ahora qué? Lo que fuera no podría ser bueno. Su tío no había dicho muchas palabras desde que Clark lo había dejado frente a la puerta como un bebé abandonado en una canasta.

Las llantas de la camioneta de su padrastro rechinaron mientras trataba de alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Louis les dijo adiós a sus hormigas, cerró la puerta de la recámara y bajó las escaleras. ¿Por qué sentía como que caminaba hacia el patíbulo?

—Ven aquí, jovencito —dijo su tío desde la sala.

Louis entró, tomó asiento en el borde del sofá. Cerró las manos entre sus rodillas mientras esperaba que el otro zapato cayera.

—Quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema con que estés aquí. —Su tío se aclaró la garganta mientras se paraba junto a la chimenea—. Me pareces un jovencito agradable.

 _«Oh Dios»._  Louis no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir después, pero su corazón latía sin control. Su tío no podía verlo a los ojos, y tenía su cuerpo tenso. Louis se preguntaba qué infiernos había hecho para merecer el ser rechazado por todos los que se suponía eran su familia, se suponía que debían amarlo.

—No puedo decir que conozco a los Styles personalmente. Nunca me he reunido con ellos, pero el padre me parece una buena persona criando a todos esos chicos solo.

Esto tenía que ver con Harry. Louis lo sabía. Tater le había advertido que su padre no era partidario de lo gay. Su primo dijo que su padre abiertamente odiaba lo gay, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso alrededor de él.

—Pero he oído cosas en el pueblo. Cosas acerca del chico más joven, Roman. Al parecer estaba saliendo con otro hombre e incluso el jovencito se mudó con él. Ahora no creo que eso tenga nada que ver con que Harry empiece a venir. Un hombre tiene que tener amigos. Pero si estás teniendo citas con él, eso tiene que terminar ahora. —Louis levantó la vista pero su tío no le dio oportunidad de responder—. ¿Estás teniendo citas con Harry Styles?

Louis tragó saliva. Sentía su garganta seca y sentía su lengua como si fuera tres veces su tamaño. Empezó a sudar. Si decía que no, estaría negando a su pareja. Si decía que si, no estaba seguro de lo que su tío pudiera hacer. No era como que Harry le hubiera invitado a mudarse.

Louis estaba solo en esto.

Harry pudo haberlo reclamado, pero como su padre había probado, las parejas no siempre aceptan la pareja que el destino les dio. —Si.

Su tío tenía un feo rojo y sus manos cerradas en un puño. ―No toleraré eso bajo mi techo. Te lo advierto ahora, niño. Si lo vuelves a ver una vez más ya no serás bienvenido aquí. ¿He sido claro?

Louis no se perdió el tono de odio en la voz de su tío. Eso era duro y cruel. No tenía duda de que su tío cumpliría su amenaza. —¿Lo he sido?

—Muy claro, señor —Louis contestó inseguro.

—Bien. Ahora tienes una decisión qué hacer. Confió en que sea la correcta. Mi hermano, Clark, hizo su mejor esfuerzo contigo. Él tiene un corazón bueno. Puedo ver en dónde te equivocas. Quiero que me des tu decisión en la mañana. Pero si Harry Styles se aparece aquí para cortejarte, bueno, él no será bienvenido.

Louis asintió, su cabeza aturdida mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Entiendo. —Y lo hacía. Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer. No había manera que Louis pudiera decirle a Harry que ya no viniera. El hombre era todo lo que Louis había querido en una pareja, incluso si él encontraba difícil confiar totalmente en Harry.

Salió de la sala aturdido, sintiendo que su mundo se desplomaba a su alrededor. Louis se secó las lágrimas mientras subía las escaleras, sintiéndose discriminado.

Cerró suavemente la puerta de la recámara detrás de él, se paró en medio del cuarto y miró alrededor. Levantó su camiseta y se secó la cara, las lágrimas caían libremente. Louis tomó la bolsa de plástico de una esquina del suelo y lanzó sus revistas dentro y su cepillo de dientes.

Después tomó su bolsa de mensajero y guardó su laptop y algunas camisas y un par de shorts. Finalmente, Louis vació el plato con las migajas en un compartimento al frente de la bolsa y vació el vaso de agua, rezando porque no se filtrara.

Louis levantó su granja de hormigas y se dirigió a las escaleras. Su tío estaba en la sala con una estoica expresión viendo a Louis dirigirse a la puerta del frente. Jesús, el tipo pudo haberle dicho al menos  _'ten cuidado'_ o algo así. ¿Pero por qué siquiera esperaba eso?

Salió al camino de tierra preguntándose a dónde iría. No iba a ser tan presuntuoso y sólo aparecerse con los Styles. Harry no lo había invitado y si él se aparecía y Harry le daba la espalda, Louis estaría devastado.

Caminó por caminos rurales luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban caer de nuevo. Louis vio lo que le pareció una vereda de excursionistas y decidió tomarla. El sol estaba demasiado caliente y sus hormigas necesitarían sombra.

Se preguntó si Harry lo extrañaría. Louis ya lo extrañaba. Se acomodó la granja siendo muy cuidadoso de no moverlas demasiado mientras caminaba entre el bosque.

🥀

Harry estaba de pie en el porche oyendo a Tater como si hablara en otro idioma. —Repite eso.

Tater pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, tomó una profunda respiración y la soltó lentamente. —Llegué a casa anoche y no vi a Louis. Pensé que quizás estaba contigo. Pero cuando entré en su recámara esta mañana vi que faltaban algunas de sus cosas, incluyendo su granja de hormigas. Cuando le pregunté a mi papá, dijo que Louis se había ido. Su elección. Vine directamente aquí a verlo, pensé que se había mudado contigo, pero ahora me dices que no está aquí. —Tater paseaba de un lado a otro, con preocupación en su cara.

Harry entró en la casa, Tater lo siguió. —¡Pa!

Harry gritó, retumbando en toda la casa. Su bebé estaba afuera en algún lugar. Y por lo que decía Tater se había ido desde anoche. —¡Pa!

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —su Pa preguntó saliendo de la cocina y limpiándose las manos en una toalla, Steven detrás de él.

—Louis está perdido. Dejó la casa de Tater anoche. Necesito ayuda. —Harry sentía como si un puño apretaba su corazón y evitaba que llegara aire a sus pulmones. Estaba entrando en pánico y eso no ayudaría a la situación de ahora. Necesitaba a su familia, necesitaba que le ayudaran a encontrar a su pareja.

—¿Sabes qué camino tomó? —Pa le preguntó a Tater.

—No, señor. Mi papá me dijo que él y Louis habían tenido un desacuerdo y entonces Louis salió por la puerta del frente. No sé qué dirección tomó.

—¿Por qué no vino aquí? —Chauncey preguntó cuando él y Chance entraron.

—No sé, pero necesito encontrarlo. Él es un Ocelote. No estoy seguro qué tan bien pueda cuidar de si mismo —Harry dijo preocupado.

—¿Él es un qué? —Tater preguntó.

—Lo explicaré después —Harry dijo mientras salía. Ellos necesitaban cambiar y encontrar el rastro de Louis. Su bebé estaba en algún lugar ahí afuera.

Maldición. Iba a pedirle a Louis ayer que se mudara con él, pero no quiso apresurar las cosas para su pareja.  _«Ahora mira cómo están las cosas»._  Había hecho todo un lío. No sólo Harry estaba más preocupado de lo creíble, sino que él podía sentir la ira empezar a formarse en sus entrañas. Sería frío y sin piedad si alguien lastimaba a su gatito, él mataría al hijo de puta.

—Empecemos por la casa de Tater —dijo su Pa a la familia reunida afuera. Harry notó que Olsen veía a Tater y olfateaba el aire, lo ignoró, su mente estaba enfocada en encontrar a su pareja ahora.

Ellos llegaron a la granja de Tater y se estacionaron en lado del camino. Su familia salió de las camionetas y se reunieron alrededor de Pa.

—Riley, quiero que vayas hacia allá —su Pa señaló hacia los bosques alrededor de la granja de Tater—, y ve si puedes encontrar su olor. ¿Tienes algo con su olor? —le preguntó a Harry.

Mierda. —No —Harry contestó.

—Puedo correr a casa y traer algo de él. Pero ¿por qué? No veo ningún perro alrededor. —Tater preguntó.

—Sólo tráelo, hijo —Pa dijo palmeando el hombro de Tater.

Harry vio a Tater salir hacia la casa. Nadie dijo ni una palabra mientras esperaban. No había nada que decir. La mente de Harry estaba jodida y en todo lo que podía pensar era en encontrar a su pareja.

Ellos vieron a Tater correr por el camino de tierra, dándole una camisa de Louis a su Pa. —Esta estaba en su canasta de ropa sucia, así que debe de tener su olor.

Harry tomó la camisa de su Pa y se la llevó a la nariz, inhalando profundamente. Podía oler a Louis en eso. Su pecho se tensó y por primera vez en su vida, Harry sintió deseos de llorar.

—Dale la camisa a Riley —Pa dijo suavemente—. Él es nuestro mejor rastreador, hijo. Lo encontraremos.

Harry inhaló una vez más la tela y se la dio a su hermano mayor. —Encuéntralo —dijo mientras tragaba y luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Riley olfateó y asintió, tomó la camisa y corrió hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? —Tater preguntó, viendo de una persona a la siguiente.

—Va a encontrar a Louis —Olsen dijo acercándose a Tater. Su pareja de matriz una vez más inhaló el aroma de Tater, cerró ligeramente los ojos y su cara tomó una expresión de dicha pura.

—Vamos —dijo Pa. Los hermanos lo siguieron entre el bosque.

Riley estaba en su forma de oso, olfateando la tierra.

—Wow. —Tater se detuvo y retrocedió—. Ese es un maldito oso.

Olsen caminó detrás de Tater, colocó suavemente las manos en los hombros de Tater. —No te va a lastimar. —Tater pareció apoyarse en Olsen y entonces rápidamente se apartó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Te lo explicaremos todo después. Justo ahora necesitamos encontrar a tu primo —dijo Pa mientras seguía a Riley.

Harry hormigueaba por cambiar, su cuerpo zumbaba por seguir el rastro de su pareja. Vio a Pa y entonces la camisa de Louis que estaba en el suelo.

—Adelante —Pa asintió.

Harry tomó la camisa de su pareja, caminó delante de Riley y fuera de la línea de visión de Tater. Se desnudó, dejando la ropa y los zapatos bajo unas ramas, tomó la camisa de Louis, la ató en una de sus piernas y entonces cambió. Harry inhaló el aroma de Louis profundamente y entonces salió en su búsqueda. 

🥀

Louis dio un paso hacia atrás, aferrando la granja de hormigas contra su pecho. Un lobo había entrado al claro y ahora lo veía. Era el más grande maldito lobo que hubiera visto. Incluso si cambiaba no había forma de que pudiera ganar una pelea. Su cuerpo se congeló, sus músculos fijos en su lugar mientras Louis empezaba a retroceder.

El lobo dio un paso hacia adelante y olfateó el aire. Louis se quedó muy quieto. Si corría el lobo lo cazaría en el bosque. Louis estaba aterrado, pero sabía que lo mejor era no moverse.

El lobo se acercó otro paso y Louis comenzó a temblar. ―No soy una amenaza para ti —dijo viendo al lobo—. Sólo quiero pasar. Lo prometo. Mis hormigas y yo sólo vamos de camino. ¿Eso está bien?

El lobo dio un paso hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza. Louis dio un paso a un lado, viendo cuidadosamente al lobo. Eso no era un ataque, así que dio otro paso. No creía haber estado más asustado en su vida.

Mientras caminaba lentamente alejándose, el lobo lentamente lo seguía. Louis imaginó que si no hacía ningún movimiento repentino el lobo perdería el interés.

El lobo gruñó cuando Louis llegó a lo que parecía un muy grande patio. Había pequeñas casas construyéndose detrás de una gran mansión. Louis veía al lobo mientras se acercaba a él. ―No iré a ningún lugar cerca de tu casa —le prometió al enorme lobo.

Louis vio más allá del lobo y vio a un gran hombre sentado en una mesa de picnic que estaba literalmente en el patio de la casa. El hombre inclinó la cabeza indicándole a Louis que se acercara.

Miró al lobo, preguntándose si iba a ser atacado y dio un paso en esa dirección. Louis reacomodó su granja de hormigas y soltó una respiración. —Voy a ver lo que el hombre quiere. Por favor no me ataques. Prometo que no estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie.

Asombrosamente, el lobo asintió.

—Eres un shifter —declaró.

El lobo asintió de nuevo.

—Entonces está bien. Mi nombre es Louis, y realmente sólo estoy de paso. No causaré ningún problema, lo juro. —Cruzó la gran extensión del jardín hacia el tipo de apariencia de motociclista. Eso era tan malditamente bizarro. Louis no estaba seguro si tendría más posibilidades con el lobo. Parecía menos intimidante que el hombre sentado ante la mesa.

—Está bien. —La profunda voz cruzó el jardín—. Kota no va a lastimarte. Sólo protege la casa.

Louis asintió y entonces vio sobre su hombro, pero el lobo se había ido. Vio de nuevo al hombre sentado que lo veía fijamente. —Pareces que necesitas un descanso. —El hombre le sonrió.

—Lo necesito —dijo, sentándose ante la mesa frente al hombre—. Gracias. —Dejó la granja en la mesa fuera de la luz directa del sol. También dejó en la mesa la bolsa de mensajero y la bolsa de plástico.

—¿A dónde vas?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No estoy seguro. No tengo ningún lugar específico en la mente. —Cerró las manos entre sus rodillas y miró el césped bajo sus pies—. Sólo me dirigía... a algún lado.

—Ya veo. En ocasiones la necesidad de vagabundear te golpea y tienes que salir por eso. —El hombre se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyó los codos en la mesa detrás de él y estiró sus largas piernas—. Ha pasado muchos años desde que salí al camino.

—No tengo necesidad de vagabundear —Louis murmuró mientras veía el patio. Estaba cansado, hambriento y extrañaba a Harry tan urgentemente que le dolía físicamente. Se preguntaba cómo sería su vida ahora que era un nómada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Louis. Louis Tomlinson—Louis dijo levantando la vista para ver al hombre—. ¿El tuyo?

—Mi nombre es Maverick. Maverick Brac.

El hombre no extendió la mano así que Louis sólo asintió. Le tomó un segundo pero finalmente lo golpeó. —¿Brac? ¿Como la Villa Brac? ¿Maverick Brac?

—El único. —El hombre se rió—. Bienvenido a mi humilde pueblo, Louis.

Louis comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con el Alfa de la manada del pueblo. Su familia vivía por si misma sin manada. No estaba seguro si debería de bajar la cabeza o algo así. —No conozco las costumbres de manada, señor. Así que lo siento si no... —No estaba seguro de cómo terminar la oración.

—No te preocupes. Está bien. Somos sólo dos hombres afuera en un hermoso día. —Maverick le sonrió.

Louis estaba empezando a sentirse ansioso. Estaba asustado de hacer algo mal que ofendiera al hombre. El hombre parecía que podría quebrar a Louis como a una ramita. —Creo que debería de irme. —Se puso de pie y tomó sus bolsas y su granja—. Encantado de conocerte, Maverick.

—Lo mismo digo, Louis. —Maverick se puso de pie y Louis sintió como si el sol se bloquease con el enorme tamaño del Alfa.  _«Santa_ _mierda»_ —. Te acompaño a la orilla del bosque.

—E–Está bien. —Louis de nuevo aferró la granja contra su pecho mientras seguía al Alfa. No es que pudiera rehusarse. Miró el césped bajo sus pies, mientras se dirigían al bosque y cuando se acercaron... un oso salió del bosque y se acercó a ellos.

Louis se detuvo. Ese no era Harry. Conocía a su pareja, lo había visto en su forma were y ese no era su oso. Cuando el oso se acercó, Louis se colocó detrás de Maverick. Tan loco como pareciera, ese parecía el menos diabólico de los dos.

—Está bien, Louis. Él es uno de los hijos de Styles ―Maverick lo tranquilizó —. Si no me equivoco, el mayor.

—¿Riley?

El oso levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca, haciendo un sonido como si hablara.

—¿Por qué estas aquí, Riley? —Louis le preguntó. Quería golpearse la frente. Cómo iba a contestarle Riley.

—Creo que te está buscando —Maverick declaró.

—¿Pero por qué? —Louis estaba confundido. ¿No debería Harry estar buscándolo? ¿Por qué Riley estaría en su forma de oso buscando a Louis? Eso no tenía sentido.

—Aquí estás.

Louis giró la cabeza y vio a Tater y a los Styles aproximarse. Su corazón se hundió cuando no vio a Harry con ellos. ¿Por qué no estaba su pareja con ellos? ¿No lo quería? ¿Se habría enojado tanto porque Louis se fuera que ahora no quería saber nada de él?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a arder en sus ojos, bajó la vista y vio la caja de vidrio con la granja de hormigas en sus brazos. Él estaba devastado, pero se rehusaba a mostrarlo. —Supongo que me voy. —Cuadró los hombros y entró al bosque.

—¿A dónde vas, hijo? —preguntó el señor Styles. Louis se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Nadie trató de detenerlo, y eso le dolió. El impulso de huir lo hizo caminar más aprisa. Tenía que alejarse de ellos. Estar alrededor de los Styles sólo le recordaría a Harry, quien no se molestó en buscarlo.

Tan pronto como entró al bosque, Louis dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, pero siguió caminando. Nadie lo quería. _«Nadie»._ La verdad finalmente lo golpeó. La lista de la gente que lo había echado había crecido. Su madre no lo defendió. Su padre lo ignoró. Su padrastro lo odiaba. Su tío le dio la espalda. Su primo había tratado de recluirlo. Y ahora su pareja se agregaba a la lista. Ese era el único que le dolía. Su pareja ni siquiera lo había buscado. Louis se dejó caer en la tierra, sintiéndose tan malditamente perdido. Abrazó a sus hormigas y se sentó a llorar.

—¿Estás herido, gatito?

Louis levantó la cabeza ante la voz de Harry. Se secó los ojos para poder ver la sombra de la figura sobre él. Su pareja estaba ahí, de pie, desnudo, viéndolo. —N–No.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás llorando, bebé? —Harry se arrodilló frente a él tomando las hormigas de sus manos y después las bolsas. Dejó todo en el suelo antes de jalar a Louis a sus brazos—. He estado tan malditamente preocupado —Harry dijo mientras abrazaba a Louis.

Louis no sabía qué pensar. Su oso había ido por él. Esa era la única cosa que tenía en la cabeza ahora. Su oso había ido por él. Louis se sostenía de Harry con un agarre de acero. Estaba aterrado de dejarlo ir.

—Te tengo bebé, estás a salvo. —Harry se puso de pie, levantando a Louis con él. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Harry, sosteniéndose como su tabla de salvación.

—Viniste por mí —murmuró en el cuello de Harry.

—Claro que lo hice. —Las manos de Harry acunaron la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis sosteniéndolo más cerca. Después de unos minutos, Harry se apartó—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque mi tío me dijo que no se me permitía verte de nuevo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me llamaste o viniste conmigo?

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

—¿Louis?

—No quería imponerme. —Ahí estaba, lo dijo. Louis no podía ver a Harry a los ojos. No sabía lo que podría encontrar, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Mírame gatito —Harry lo animó tranquilamente.

Louis miró alrededor hasta que se atrevió a ver a su pareja. —Nosotros no sólo somos pareja. Somos los mejores amigos. La amistad no es una imposición, y los amigos se llaman cuando se necesitan.

—Yo–Yo nunca he tenido un mejor amigo antes. Lo siento.

Harry se rió. —Lo tienes ahora. Vas a vivir conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Pero...

Harry lo silenció con un beso hasta que sus dedos se curvaron y se inclinó ante su pareja. Louis no estaba seguro si era la aceptación de Harry o el alivio de que su pareja realmente lo quería. Quizás un poco de ambas, pero estaba más caliente que el infierno y quería a Harry con tal desesperación que se quedaba sin aliento.

Harry debió de haber sentido la necesidad de Louis o se sentía de la misma manera porque desgarró la parte de atrás de los jeans, el aire frío llegó a su trasero mientras unos dedos entraban en su culo. Louis gritó dentro de la boca de Harry, la necesidad era abrumadora.

Se movía de atrás hacia adelante, presionando su pene contra el abdomen de Harry y empalándose en esos largos dedos.

Louis quería quitarse su camiseta. Quería sentir el pecho de Harry contra su lampiña piel. Levantó la camiseta sobre su cabeza, frotando el pecho de Harry contra su suprasensible piel.

—Necesito reclamarte, gatito. —Harry gruñó bajo, acomodándose sobre el suelo de tierra. La cabeza de Louis asentía con cortos movimientos mientras trataba de cooperar quitándose sus jeans. Sus manos estaban temblando mientras trataba de desabrocharlos.

Harry se los quitó, casi arrancándolos de su cuerpo. Louis sólo se quedó con sus calcetines y zapatos. Abrió las piernas mientras Harry usaba saliva para cubrir su pene y entonces tomó las caderas de Louis y se empujó hacia dentro.

Louis gritó. Dolía y se sentía tan jodidamente bien al mismo tiempo. Levantó las piernas y abrazó a Harry con ellas mientras su pareja lo jodía como un hombre loco. Louis se aferraba a la espalda de Harry, necesitaba a su pareja más cerca. Quería que Harry lo envolviera como un capullo de seguridad.

Harry cubrió el cuerpo de Louis con el suyo mientras lo jodía hasta la inconsciencia.

Louis frotó su pene contra el abdomen de eight-pack* de Harry, la fricción lo hizo gritar.

_(*._ _Eight_ _Pack_ _, literalmente es paquete de ocho, antes se decía_ _six_ _pack_ _, haciendo referencia al paquete en el que se vendían las cervezas a lo que en México se conoce como abdomen de lavadero, creo que ya le aumentaron un par.)_

—Eso es, bebé, grita por mi. —Harry gruñó y se empujó más duro. Su pareja estaba fuera de control. Harry lo tocaba por todos lados mientras besaba cada pedazo de piel que podía alcanzar. Era una mirada salvaje, la que Louis vio en él. Eso era miedo. Harry tenía miedo.

Louis circuló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, sosteniéndolo más cerca mientras el pene de su pareja entraba y salía de él. Era la primera persona a la que Louis sentía realmente cercano. —Lo siento —murmuró mientras Harry tomaba sus caderas.

—No me dejes de nuevo, Louis. —Harry gruñó mientras entraba en su culo, haciendo que los ojos de Louis giraran—. Nunca.

—Lo prometo —gritó mientras su cuerpo explotaba en miles de fragmentos. Louis cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras su corazón explotaba de alegría. Su pareja se había preocupado realmente porque Louis se fue. No es que él estuviera tratando de preocuparlo. Louis sólo pensaba que no le importaba a nadie.

—Te amo, gatito —Harry gritó y arqueó la espalda, los músculos del cuello se tensaron y caliente semilla entró en el culo de Louis.

Louis se aferraba al cuerpo de su pareja mucho después de que el orgasmo había pasado en su cuerpo. Temía dejar ir a Harry. Frotó su mejilla arriba y abajo del hombro de Harry mientras seguían acostados. —También, te amo.

—Le dije a Tater que trajera el resto de tus cosas. Ni siquiera tienes que regresar ahí.

Louis estaba abrumadoramente feliz y aterrado al mismo tiempo. Siempre que pasaba algo bueno, finalmente se destruía y se quemaba. Cada relación que había intentado formar siempre se apartó. No se iba a preocupar por eso ahora. Él tenía a su pareja en sus brazos, e iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara. Louis se preocuparía acerca de la destrucción cuando llegara. Por ahora, él tenía a Harry.

—Vamos a casa. —Harry se puso de pie y levantó a Louis—. Puedes usar mi camisa para cubrir tus desgarrados jeans.

Louis se vistió y se puso la enorme camisa. De nuevo le llegaba a medio muslo.

—Sigo diciendo que te ves malditamente bien con mi ropa. —Harry movió sus cejas mientras levantaba las cosas de Louis.

—Me veo como un tonto. —Louis se rio, levantó su granja de hormigas y siguió a Harry por el bosque.

—Un sexy tonto —Harry bromeó.

Ellos terminaron dentro del patio de Maverick, los Styles y Tater estaban sentados en las mesas de picnic, Louis estaba avergonzado. Había actuado como un imbécil, y ahora tenía que enfrentar a la familia. ¿Incluso dejaría de hacer el ridículo ante esos hombres?

—Me alegra verte de regreso. —Maverick se reía.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry, manteniendo a su pareja a su lado. Harry le dio un ligero apretón y se aproximaron a la mesa. —Estamos listos.

Tater sonrió viendo la camisa de Louis. —Te ves relajado, primo.

Louis podía sentir su cara arder mientras alejaba la mirada. ¿Los habrían oído? Dios, esperaba que no.

Bryce se puso de pie y tomó la granja de hormigas. ―Llevaré a estos chicos por ti.

—Gracias. Sé cuidadoso, no las muevas mucho.

—Lo entiendo. —Bryce le sonrió y todos se pusieron de pie.

—Gracias. —Pa estrechó la mano del Alfa.

—Cuándo quieras —Maverick dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta trasera de su casa.

—Vamos a casa, chicos —Pa dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de la casa.

Louis le sonrió a Harry, finalmente sentía que pertenecía a algún lado. Podría no durar, pero él no se iba a preocupar de eso ahora.

Su oso había venido por él.

🥀

Harry se carcajeaba mientras mojaba a Louis con la manguera. Él estaba seriamente tratando de lavar la camioneta, pero con su pareja enjabonando la parte de abajo del frente, Harry no pudo resistir el lado travieso de su naturaleza.

Louis lanzó la esponja en la cubeta mientras levantaba las manos para detener el chorro que lo golpeaba. Bryce atrapó la cintura de Louis y lo jaló hacia Harry, mientras Harry mojaba a su hermano con la manguera en el proceso.

—Se supone que lo mojes a él, ¡no a mi! —Bryce se alejó, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba empapado. Harry cerró el agua de la manguera cuando Louis levantó la tina con jabón y lo persiguió, Bryce cerca de ellos.

Su hermano lo derribó mientras Louis vaciaba la tina sobre ambos.

—Está bien, no me pidan ayuda si sólo voy a terminar siendo el blanco. —Bryce se carcajeó.

Louis se carcajeaba mientras lanzaba la cubeta y corría por el patio, oía las risas detrás de él, de los hermanos que lo perseguían. Su pareja era rápida. Louis corrió hacia el establo y estuvo malditamente cerca de tumbar a Chauncey.

—¡Ayuda! —Louis gritó mientras ellos se acercaban. Chauncey tomó a Louis y lo llevó a la parte trasera de la casa.

—Él quiere jugar. —Harry gruñó mientras él y Bryce rodeaban la esquina y caían sobre sus culos al tratar de detenerse rápidamente. Pa estaba ahí con otra manguera en sus manos, apuntando directamente a ellos mientras Harry y Bryce trataban desesperadamente de ponerse de pie y evitar el chorro de agua.

Steven estaba a un lado carcajeándose. Harry levantó las manos y se giró a la derecha tomando a su pareja de la cintura y lanzándolo sobre su hombro. —Si me mojas, lo mojas —le dijo a su Pa.

Chauncey salió detrás de él y tomó a Louis de Harry y corrió en dirección opuesta. Harry se giró, levantando las manos cuando cayó, se levantó y fue tras su pareja.

 _«Movimiento_ _equivocado»_. Pa le disparó tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance. Harry salió a alcanzar a Chauncey. Gruñó cuando Chauncey entregó a Louis a su gemelo, Chance.

Chance lo tomó con una traviesa sonrisa y corrió tras el asador, girando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha mientras Harry trataba de anticipar sus movimientos y recapturar a su pareja.

Harry fue tomado por sorpresa por alguien que lo derribó. Se rodó, listo para gruñir cuando vio que era Steven. Le hizo cosquillas a la pareja hasta que Steven gritó tío* y se alejó.

_(*._ _Cried_ _uncle_ _, literalmente grita tío, frase coloquial que se usa cuando alquilen se rinde.)_

Para cuando alcanzó a Louis estaban totalmente empapados. Se limpió la cara y retiró el cabello de la cara.

—Paga —le dijo a su Pa.

—Acércate, junior. En cualquier momento que sientas que tus bolas son del tamaño de melones, niño. —Pa palmeó su pecho—. Papá oso puede derribarte.

—Sin duda. —Se rió. No era tan estúpido para pensar que podía derrotar a papá oso. Harry levantó a Louis, lo lanzó sobre su hombro y le palmeó el trasero—. No debiste de estar del lado de mi hermano.

Louis se carcajeaba y movía sus piernas de arriba abajo. ―No deberías de haber empezado.

Harry se rió y dejó a su pareja de pie. —Descansa y sécate, bebé.

Harry se quitó las bandas de piel de sus muñecas y las dejó en la mesa del patio para que se secaran. Sacudió su cabello y se quitó una tira de piel con una cruz Celta de plata.

Le sonrió a su pareja, quien estaba acostado sobre su espalda con las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se secaba al sol. Louis llevaba cinco semanas aquí. Y se había adaptado a la vida de los osos fácilmente. Su familia amaba a su gatito, pero nadie tanto como Harry. Había creído difícil amar a alguien tanto como amaba a Louis. Ellos eran los mejores amigos en el real sentido de la palabra. Harry no había creído estar tan cerca de alguien más como lo estaba con sus parejas de matriz, Bryce y Olsen, pero lo estaba.

Se quitó la camiseta y la extendió en la mesa para que se secara y entonces dejó el collar, el pendiente colgaba de una tira de piel que debía de secarse.

Harry empezó a moverse cuando Bryce le subió el volumen y la música llegó al patio. Dios, amaba el rock 'n' roll.

Pa encendió el asador, Riley sacó un plato con filetes. Infiernos si. Estaba hambriento.

—¿Has visto a Olsen? —le preguntó a Bryce, cuando su hermano llegó a su lado.

—No. Probablemente sigue acechando a Tater.

—Dame una de esas —le gritó a Roman cuando su hermano sacó una cerveza del hielo, levantó la mano y atrapó la botella. La destapó pensando en Olsen. Su pobre hermano acechaba a su pareja que temía estar con él.

Trataba de entender la situación. El papá de Tater era un gran fanático, odiaba con pasión todo lo gay. ¿Por qué Tater no se mudaba con ellos? En la casa había suficiente lugar. Nadie lo iba a juzgar, no estaba en contra de Tater, pero realmente odiaba ver a Olsen atravesar por el infierno de no tener a Tater a su lado.

Harry atrapó el Frisbee y se lo lanzó de nuevo a Steven mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza. Era un hermoso día. El sol se estaba poniendo y soplaba una agradable brisa, y su pareja se veía feliz acostado en el césped. Su familia estaba pasando un buen momento y la carne estaba en el asador. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre?

Bryce le dio un codazo y señaló con la cabeza. Harry miró a su izquierda y vio a Olsen y Tater dar vuelta en la esquina de su casa. Ellos estaban cerca de un metro uno del otro, los ojos de Tater escanearon el patio hasta que vio a Louis, una expresión de alivio se formó en su cara.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir. —Harry le estrechó la mano y abrazó a Olsen—. ¿Estás bien? —le murmuró a su hermano.

Olsen se encogió de hombros. —Está aquí. —Tomó la cerveza que Bryce le daba. Tater caminó hacia Louis y se sentó en el césped.

—¿Cómo te va con él? —Bryce señaló hacia Tater.

—Complicado como el infierno —dijo Olsen mientras destapaba la botella y estuvo malditamente cerca de beberse toda la botella de un trago. Harry notó que Pa los veía desde el asador. Sabía que su Pa se preocupaba por ellos incluso aunque todos eran osos adultos. Desde que su Ma murió, Pa estaba aterrado de perder a algún miembro más de su familia. Harry no podía culparlo. Por eso ninguno se mudaba. No sólo porque ellos eran muy cercanos, sino porque ninguno de ellos tenía el corazón para dejarlo.

Pa se aferraba de ellos con su vida, pero ninguno de ellos era tonto. Harry deseaba que él encontrara a alguien que al menos llenara su cama en las noches. Amaba a su Pa con todo lo que tenía y sólo quería que fuera feliz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de eso? —Bryce preguntó. Harry veía a su pareja sentarse y hablar con Tater.

Olsen soltó el aliento mientras los tres veían a Louis y a Tater. —Infiernos si lo sé.

Harry tomó el hombro de Olsen y le dio un apretón. —Lo descubrirás, hermano.

Harry levantó su cerveza cuando Louis se acercó y jaló a su pareja a su lado. Louis apoyó su mano en la espalda de Harry y la otra en su abdomen mientras apoyaba la cabeza en un lado de Harry.

Tater se acercó, pero se mantuvo a distancia de Olsen. Harry se inclinó y besó la cima de la cabeza de Louis mientras hablaba con sus hermanos. Se sentía malditamente bien tener a su pareja a su lado. Si sólo su corazón no sufriera por Olsen y Tater.

—¿Terminaste de armar la motocicleta? —Louis le preguntó a Tater.

Tater sacudió la cabeza negando. —Algún día. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y le robó miradas a Olsen.

Harry jaló a Louis al interior de la casa mientras Olsen y Bryce empezaron a preguntarle a Tater acerca de su motocicleta. Levantó a Louis y lo sentó en el mostrador. —Hola. ―Le sonrió y acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Louis.

Louis le sonrió, sus ojos con un maravilloso brillo. —Hola, osito Teddy*.

_(*._ **_Bear_ ** **** **_Teddy_ ** **_,_ ** _si bien se refiere a un oso de peluche, la traducción literal es Oso_ _Teddy_ _se deja el literal porque según la historia se le dice_ _Teddy_ _a los osos de peluche en honor al presidente estadounidense_ _Theodore_ _(_ _Teddy_ _)_ _Roosevelt_ _(1858-1919) Que siendo cazador durante una cacería se rehusó a dispararle a un oso, al parecer le habían dejado el oso de tal manera que el dispararle le pareció poco deportivo, aun así ordeno que mataran al oso para evitar que sufriera debido a que estaba seriamente lastimado por los ataques de los perros y la huida. El dibujante_ _Morris_ _Mischton_ _en 1902 dibujo la historia creando un oso de peluche al que llamo oso_ _Teddy_ _por la suavidad y compasión que mostró.)_

Harry sonrió, bajó la cabeza y capturó los labios de su pareja. Louis era como una droga para él. No importaba cuánto tuviera, siempre regresaba a la fuente por más. —Compré algo para ti —mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis.

Louis gruñó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. —Muéstrame ―jadeó.

Harry se apartó de Louis y lo ayudó a bajar, tomó su mano y lo guió escaleras arriba. Su corazón se aceleraba mientras subían las escaleras y entraban a la recámara. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le puso llave antes de ir a la cómoda y abrir uno de los cajones. Harry sacó un regalo y lo puso en su mano detrás de su espalda. Se giró, viendo la curiosidad en su pareja. —Tienes que estar desnudo.

Louis juntó las cejas pero, gracias a Dios, se desnudó frente a Harry haciendo que su pene cobrara vida ante la cremosa piel que fue revelada. Harry lamió su labio inferior mientras Louis lanzaba su camiseta a un lado y entonces veía a Harry. ―¿Ahora qué?

La boca de Harry se elevó en una sonrisa y llevó las manos al frente, mostrando unas medias y zapatos de tacón. —Ponte esto.

Los ojos de Louis veían de los artículos en las manos a la cara de Harry. Podía ver cuán asustado estaba Louis. —Quiero verte con ellos. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio las cosas a Louis—. Adelante.

Louis los tomó, su cuerpo ruborizándose mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Louis se mantuvo de espaldas a Harry mientras levantaba una pierna a la vez poniéndose las medias negras de red hasta los muslos, Tenían unos lindos lazos rojos en el borde.

Harry podía sentir su pene drenar mientras su pareja lentamente subía el material por sus piernas. Mientras los dedos de Louis se movían de adelante hacia atrás lentamente acomodando las medias en su lugar, Harry juraba que iba a tener un ataque al corazón ante la erótica vista. Sus manos cerradas en un puño a los lados para evitar alcanzarlo. Quería ver toda la escena, no interrumpirla.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, una mano en la cama mientras deslizaba un pie a la vez dentro de los zapatos de tacón de aguja rojos. Los tacones tenían pequeños corazones negros en las tiras. Harry no podía tener un par más perfecto.

Cuando Louis se enderezó, aun dándole la espalda a Harry, no podía aguantar más. Harry estaba tan nervioso como el infierno, preocupado de que Louis se molestara porque Harry le hubiera comprado esas cosas. —Gírate, gatito. —Podía decir que el cuerpo de su pareja estaba temblando—. Por favor.

Su aliento quedó atrapado cuando su pareja se giró, su pene contra su abdomen. —Te ves hermoso. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Camina hacia mí.

Louis bajó la mirada mientras cruzaba la distancia. Harry gruñó al ver lo bien que su pareja caminaba en tacones. No había ninguna inestabilidad en él.

Podía oír la música en el patio y la voz de sus hermanos que subía hasta ellos, pero Harry apagó todo eso. Su premio estaba contoneándose hacia él y toda la atención de Harry estaba exclusivamente en Louis.

—¿Te hace sentir sexy? Porque estoy malditamente seguro de que te ves así. —Harry gruñó.

Louis apartó el cabello con sus manos y asintió. —Si.

—Gira frente a mi, gatito, dame un espectáculo.

Louis parecía nervioso como el infierno pero hizo lo que Harry le pidió. La boca de Harry se hacía agua cuando vio el redondo trasero de Louis. Era una curva perfecta y se veía como el paraíso arriba de esas medias.

Harry se arrodilló frente a Louis, pasó sus manos por el interior de las piernas de su pareja. Levantó la vista y vio a su pareja sonreír. —Te ves hermoso, Louis.

—Gracias —su pareja contestó tímidamente. Harry pasó sus dedos hacia abajo a los tobillos de Louis, jugó con los adornos de corazones. No podía creer cuán seductor se veía Louis ahora.

Había vacilado un poco al ordenar esas cosas. Su pareja no había mencionado nada recientemente sobre su fetiche, y Harry no presionó. Pero él moría por ver cómo Louis se vería usando esas cosas.

Había sido una malditamente buena decisión.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó la punta del pene de Louis en su boca mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por las piernas de Louis. Sus dedos jugaban con los hoyos de la red y luego siguieron explorando.

La mano derecha de Harry bajó y recorrió los tacones mientras tomaba a Louis en su garganta. Su mano izquierda subía por el muslo de Louis y tomó el trasero de su pareja mientras chupaba a Louis.

—H–Harry. —Las manos de Louis recorrían el cabello de Harry mientras gemía.

Harry se apartó, permitiendo que el pene de su pareja se deslizara entre sus labios. —Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros. ―Harry ayudó a Louis hasta que su pareja estaba montado frente a su cara. Se puso de pie, Louis se aferró a su cabello—. Confía en mi, gatito. No te dejaré caer.

Louis aflojó el agarre mientras Harry se deslizaba un poco hacia atrás. Tomó el pene de Louis dentro de su boca, moviendo su cabeza, chupando el sabroso eje. Harry lentamente caminó hacia la cama disfrutando del pene en su boca. Acostó a Louis, pasó sus manos arriba y abajo de las medias.

Harry parecía no tener suficiente de la sensación bajo sus dedos. Louis se removía bajo él, sus rodillas separadas, dándole a Harry una hermosa vista.

Harry tomó el lubricante del cajón mientras seguía chupando, haciendo que la apretada entrada de Louis estuviera lubricada. Jugó con el culo de su pareja hasta que estuvo listo y estirado.

Con gran renuencia, Harry liberó el pene de Louis y se puso de pie. Casi se traga su lengua por la manera en que Louis estaba acostado frente a él. Estaba tan malditamente hermoso.

Harry tomó los tobillos de Louis mientras empujaba su pene dentro del botón rosa de Louis. Sus dedos jugaban con las medias y los tacones mientras se empujaba cada centímetro al interior, apartándose y entonces empujándose hacia adentro de nuevo.

Gruñó mientras empujaba las piernas de Louis hacia atrás y entonces las separó. Giró la cabeza y lamió el tobillo de Louis, su lengua recorrió el material de los tacones.

—¿Realmente te gustan? —Louis gimió.

—Dios, si —Harry contestó mientras su pene entraba y salía del culo de Louis. Su pareja tomó su propio pene, girando su muñeca mientras se acariciaba él mismo.

Harry se desgarraba. Quería ver su pene entrar y salir del culo de Louis, pero también quería ver a su pareja masturbarse. ¿Qué elegir?

Eligió lo que él estaba haciendo por él mientras Louis abría los labios y se corría sobre la cama, gritando cuando chorros de semen se extendieron en su pecho.

Harry estaba sobre el borde ante la vista y el olor de la semilla de su pareja.

Harry rujió entrando en Louis, su orgasmo lo tomó como un fuerte puño que lo lanzaba dentro de saciedad. Sus caderas se estremecían mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Apoyó su cara contra los tacones de Louis. —Te ves tan malditamente sexy.

🥀

Louis movió la cabeza a un lado jadeando. Harry bajó las piernas de Louis y se acurrucó al lado de su pareja en la cama y lo jaló dentro de sus brazos. —Esto lo valió —Harry murmuró.

Louis se estiró mientras abría los ojos. No podía moverse. Harry estaba sobre su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo hacía que Louis sudara profusamente.

Cuando Louis trató de alejarse, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis más fuerte, jalándolo bajo su largo cuerpo.

—Harry, déjame levantar. —Louis trató de liberarse de nuevo. Harry le dio una baja y traviesa risa, haciendo que la cama se estremeciera.

—¿Ahora por qué quieres dejar la cómoda posición? Te sientes bien debajo de mi, gatito.

Louis estaba de acuerdo. Tener a Harry rodeándolo se sentía agradable, seguro, sexy y cercano. Pero tenía hambre. ―Quizás porque no tuve la oportunidad de comer cuando me sacaste de la barbacoa para joder hasta sacarme el cerebro y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

Harry gruñó. —Es un punto valido pero aun así no quiero moverme. —Harry trató de probar su punto presionando su erección en el trasero de Louis.

—No más sexo, hasta que consiga algo de comer. Si hay sobras te traeré algo.

Harry le besó el cuello antes de alejarse. —La cama ya está fría, bebé —se quejó.

Louis se carcajeaba mientras se alejaba. Su gran oso Teddy era un monstruo mimoso. Louis amaba eso, pero su estómago estaba gruñendo. Iba a empezar a morder la almohada si Harry no lo liberaba. —Ya regreso.

—Mejor cámbiate o voy a tener que matar a todo el que te vea.

Louis vio hacia abajo para ver que aun estaba usando las medias y los tacones. Sentía su cara arder y sonrió. —Entendido. —Caminó hacia el armario y se quitó los tacones, dejándolos muy atrás en donde nadie podría verlos accidentalmente.

Después, Louis se quitó las medias, Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó las manos. Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta y caminó hacia la puerta. —Ahora regreso.

Harry gruñó y se rodó. Louis cerró la puerta detrás de él y bajó las escaleras. No encendió la luz, ahora conocía el camino.

Una vez que entró en la cocina, Louis cruzó el cuarto y encendió una luz. No quería inundar de luz la cocina con el foco del techo. El delgado panel parpadeó varias veces antes de que una suave luz iluminara el espacio del mostrador.

Louis tomó dos platos del gabinete y fue al refrigerador para ver qué encontraba. ¡Si! Había sobras en contenedores en el estante de arriba.

Louis preparó dos platos y entonces los metió al microondas uno a la vez. Su boca se hacía agua con lo delicioso que se veía la comida mientras esperaba porque el plato super-lleno para Harry dejara de girar dentro del microondas.

Levantó la vista cuando vio una sombra cruzar el frente del jardín. Era media noche. ¿Quién podría ser? Louis veía mientras el microondas se apagó, diciéndole a Louis que la comida estaba lista.

La ignoró y vio hacia el establo. La figura de la sombra desapareció dentro. Él estaba justo para ir por Harry cuando Buster salió corriendo del establo, galopando hacia el camino principal. Louis salió de la cocina y por la puerta del frente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar a Buster.

Estaría devastado si algo le sucediera a la gentil criatura. Buster y él habían comenzado a ser amigos. —¡Buster! —Louis gritó mientras cruzaba el jardín con los pies desnudos.

Louis gritó cuando fue derribado por detrás y levantado en el aire. Quien fuera lo lanzó por el jardín, golpeándolo en el aire mientras caía. Un agudo y fuerte dolor recorrió su brazo cuando cayó sobre él.

Alguien estaba sobre él en segundos. Louis trató de gritar, pero no tenía suficiente aire. Su brazo le dolía y estaba aplastado por la cara del atacante que tenía colmillos que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

¡Un jodido vampiro! Louis entró en pánico, girando su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de escapar. Cuando vio que no podía liberarse, cambió. Louis cruzó el jardín, aunque un agonizante dolor debido a su brazo quebrado lo recorría.

Colapsó a seis metros de la puerta del frente, su cuerpo demasiado consumido por el constante dolor. Maulló fuertemente, cuando él fue tomado por esa cosa y lanzado contra el porche, su cuerpo golpeó contra la puerta de malla.

Louis podía oír rugidos llegando de todos lados, pero su cabeza se sentía como si alguien la hubiera golpeado repetidamente con un martillo mientras estaba ahí tirado a causa del dolor.

Bryce subió al porche y tomó a Louis, levantándolo cuidadosamente mientras abría la puerta de malla. —Harry y la familia están luchando ahora. Voy a llevarte al sofá y llamar al Alfa. No trates de moverte.

Louis no pudo darle una señal con la cabeza. Su cuerpo dolía malditamente demasiado. Rezó porque Harry estuviera bien. El vampiro que estaba afuera buscaba sangre, de una forma asesina no de una forma de beber sangre, eso no tenía sentido. Los vampiros beben sangre. Es lo que ellos hacen. No andan por ahí golpeando a la gente o tratando jodidamente de matarlos.

Bryce se arrodilló frente al sofá. —Maverick está llamando al doctor de los lobos ahora y lo enviará acá. En cualquier momento el doctor Nicholas Sheehan debe de llegar para verte. Aguanta, amigo.

Louis oyó a Bryce, pero él no podía registrar las palabras ahora. Su cuerpo estaba malditamente dolorido.

—Sólo aguanta, Louis.

Louis jadeó fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Rezó por desmayarse para así no sentir más ese dolor. Él estaba aliviado cuando su mente se apagó y bloqueó todo.

🥀

Maverick estaba detrás del escritorio viendo y oyendo a cada uno de los jefes de clan.

Panahasi, el líder de los Guerreros Demonios estaba en el gran sofá de cuero.

Christian, el príncipe de los vampiros, estaba con las piernas cruzadas en la silla frente al escritorio de Maverick.

Zeus, el Alfa de la manada del Este se paseaba por la oficina. Maverick trató de invitar a Shanta, el líder de los Elves del Bosque, pero el hombre rehusó la invitación, manteniendo que su tribu no tenía nada que ver con eso y que planeaban mantenerse fuera de eso.

Maverick soltó el aliento mientras se rascaba la barba de tres días en su cara. —Entonces dices que ese Liquid Wrath* está afectando ahora a los vampiros —le preguntó a Panahasi.

_(*._ _Liquid_ _Wrath_ _, literalmente, líquido furioso, o ira líquida, pero como es el nombre con el que designan una droga se deja el original.)_

La droga originalmente había sido creada por el reino de los demonios y había entrado al reino humano. Ellos se acababan de encargar del principal distribuidor, David, y Maverick había rezado con que con eso se terminara la vil droga.

—Mis demonios están tratando de rastrear al nuevo distribuidor. Él es muy elusivo. Mis guerreros Takeo y Rainerio lo rastrearon al reino de los humanos pero lo perdieron.

—¿Pero qué con los vampiros? —Christian preguntó con las mandíbulas tensas mientras se giraba hacia Panahasi.

—Lujuria de sangre —estableció—. Uno de los vampiros residente en el reino de los demonios la usó y mató a tres personas antes de matarse. Eso hace a los vampiros más fuertes que lo normal y pierden la cabeza. La necesidad de matar supera su sed. Pero una vez que mató a sus víctimas, drenó a los tres.

Christian se enderezó con una expresión de horror en su rostro. —¿Drenó a los tres? ¿Uno después de otro?

Panahasi asintió. Christian maldijo mientras se recargaba.

—¿Qué sucede si alguien más toma eso? —Zeus dejó de pasearse y miró a Panahasi esperando la respuesta.

—Si es shifters, eso enmascara su olor y si están drogados, se vuelven muy agresivos. Si es humano, muere.

—¿Por qué crees que les afecta a los vampiros de esa manera? —preguntó Christian.

Panahasi se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. —El principal componente del Liquid Wrath es sangre humana. Creo que junto a los otros ingredientes es una combinación letal para la cordura de los vampiros.

—Jodidamente genial —Christian murmuró.

—¿Qué con los media razas y los fey*?— Maverick preguntó. Tenía a ambos bajo su techo y quería saber qué efectos tendría en ellos. Shanta necesitaba conocer esa información ya sea que quisiera o no ser parte de esta reunión. El conocimiento es poder, y todos necesitaban estar preparados.

_(*._ _Fey_ _, algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. se deja el original.)_

—Honestamente no sé, no nos hemos encontrado a ningún media raza o fey que lo haya usado —Panahasi contestó.

—¿Y los demonios? —Maverick preguntó. Taylor, una de las parejas era medio demonio. Parecía que Maverick tenía de todo bajo su techo, y a él le importaban todos ellos. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos dañado por la nueva droga. Necesitaba conocer qué efectos tendría en ellos.

Cuando Panahasi se tomó un momento para contestar, Maverick comenzó a preocuparse. Los Guerreros Demonios eran criaturas muy poderosas. Necesitaba saber qué infiernos sucedía con ellos. Ellos podían entrar en su casa a través de las sombras y podían hacer mucho daño si también los alteraba la droga.

Maverick estaba tratando de imaginar cómo evitar que usaran las sombras para entrar en su casa. Aparte de inundar cada cuarto con luz no se le ocurría nada más.

Panahasi sacudió la cabeza y bajó las manos. —Eso literalmente afecta nuestro demonio interior, convirtiéndolo en una máquina para matar. La única cosa buena es que la droga parece anular los poderes.

—¿Permanentemente? —Zeus preguntó.

—No, sólo mientras están bajo la influencia de la droga. Abrimos un centro para encargarnos de las criaturas a las que le han estado chupando el alma. El centro está abierto para ayudar a los usuarios del Liquid Wrath. Se está ofreciendo un programa de desintoxicación. El ver a una criatura que ha usado drogas pasar por eso, no es una vista agradable.

—Necesitamos encontrar la fuente y terminar con eso. —El puño de Maverick golpeó arriba del escritorio—. Encontrar un antídoto contra la droga nos ha llevado más de lo que pensábamos. Así que la única solución por el momento es encontrar la fuente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Christian asintió—. Ya es suficientemente malo tratar con los rebeldes de nuestras especies para ahora tratar con agresivas máquinas asesinas. Tenemos que detener esto.

—Hasta el momento no han llegado al este pero quiero estar informado de lo que sucede con esto. Por favor manténgame informado —dijo Zeus tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Nosotros debemos mantenernos informados cuando algo ocurra —dijo Maverick apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio. Tenía una familia que proteger, pequeños corriendo. Se aseguraría de que todos sus guerreros estuvieran alertas. Eso no se iba a acercar a su familia.

🥀

Harry estaba acostado en la cama mientras pasaba su mano por su pareja en forma de ocelote. Louis estaba dormido. El doctor Nicholas Sheehan había examinado a Louis y había dicho que sanaría más rápido si se mantenía en su forma de shifter.

Harry había perdido la cabeza cuando salió de la casa y vio a Louis tirado en el porche y a un vampiro detrás de él. Por la manera en que estaba Louis acostado, Harry había temido lo peor. Pensó que Louis estaba muerto o cerca de estarlo.

Se necesitó a todo el clan Styles para encargarse del maldito vampiro.

Harry nunca había visto a nadie tan fuerte antes. Esa maldita cosa estaba obsesionada con Louis. Él atacaba a los osos tratando de regresar a la casa.

Pa había ido a hablar con el Alfa Maverick, y sus hermanos, excepto Roman, que estaba cuidando a Steven, estaban afuera en su forma de osos, recorriendo el perímetro del rancho.

Encontraron a Buster. Estaba de regreso en el establo. Gracias a Dios.

Harry levantó a Louis, y lo llevó a su regazo. Acariciaba el pelo de su pareja mientras esperaba que Louis despertara. La mandíbula de Harry se tensó cuando el doctor Nicholas le dijo que el brazo de Louis estaba quebrado. Afortunadamente, eso era algo que los shifter podían sanar.

Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por la cabeza de Louis, recorrió con su pulgar las hermosamente coloreadas orejas. El alivio lo recorrió cuando un bajo ronroneó salió del pecho de su pareja, vibrando en su regazo. —¿Te gusta esto, gatito?

Louis empujó la mano de Harry hacia su cabeza, quería más. Esta vez Harry usó las dos manos para mimar el cuerpo de Louis. El ronroneó siguió retumbando mientras Louis se retorcía sobre Harry. —Eres un pequeño mimado, ¿no es así?

Louis cambió, sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron para que Harry viera esos ojos azul zafiro. Su pareja se estiró lánguidamente sentado encima de Harry. —Me hiciste así. Soy mimado por tu causa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes dolor? —Harry veía el cuerpo desnudo de Louis, sus manos lo recorrían tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo ordinario. Honestamente Harry estaba concentrado en alguna lesión que su pareja pudiera tener. Pero una vez que sus manos tocaron la piel de su pareja, Harry estaba excitado.

Dejó salir ligeramente sus garras, raspando suavemente la piel de su pareja mientras sus dedos subían por los pequeños costados hacia la espalda de su pareja. Louis seguía ahí viendo a Harry sostener el aliento. Sólo seguía ahí viendo la cara de Harry intensamente.

Los ojos de Harry seguían sus manos mientras recorrían los regordetes muslos, perfectamente redondeadas rodillas y las bien definidas pantorrillas. Harry sonrió cuando llegó a las uñas de los pies, que estaban pintadas de un fuerte rojo.

Se alegró de que el esmalte no permaneciera en las garras cuando Louis cambió.

No quería arrancarle los ojos a quien hubiera visto esa parte privada de su pareja. Louis era su personal campo de juegos y Harry no compartía. Ni siquiera dejaría que nadie viera por la ventana.

—Eres como un ángel sin alas, bebé. —Harry dejó que sus uñas se encajaran ligeramente en los muslos de Louis—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te necesito?

Louis sacudió la cabeza y siguió viendo a Harry, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, las pestañas cayendo sobre sus ojos azules y sus mejillas cuando Louis cerró los ojos. Harry pasó sus garras por el abdomen de Louis, viendo los músculos estremecerse con su toque.

Veía maravillado cómo la piel se elevaba en piel de gallina. Recorrió el ombligo de su pareja y Louis gimió. Harry circuló con sus garras el plano abdomen y el escaso vello rubio mientras Louis se estremecía.

Harry pasó la garra de su dedo sobre el eje de su pareja, viendo cómo las bolas rápidamente subían. Su uña trazó la V hacia una de las piernas y entonces la cadera. Harry acunó la cabeza de Louis con la otra mano, dejando que su pulgar se moviera de un lado a otro por el cabello de su pareja.

Louis gimió y separó las piernas. Los caninos de Harry bajaron, sus ojos se enfocaron en la reacción de su pareja a lo que le estaba haciendo.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y acostó a su pareja frente a él. Harry se arrodilló, usó ambas manos para provocar a su pareja. Raspó con su uñas el pecho de Louis y rodeó los pezones, y entonces bajó por los costados.

—Harry. —Las manos de Louis estaban a los lados de su cabeza, cerradas en un puño sobre la cama.

Tomó la pierna de su pareja con una mano, colocó el tobillo de Louis en su mano, y entonces la empujó hacia arriba al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Raspó con su uña el trasero de su pareja y entonces retrajo las garras e insertó un dedo dentro de la apretada estrella de su pareja.

—Si. —Louis movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Harry retiró su dedo, se inclinó y tomó el lubricante. Usó una mano para destaparlo y verter el lubricante entre las nalgas de su pareja. Harry lanzó la botella a un lado e insertó dos dedos.

—Maldición, bebé —Harry dijo con una ronca voz mientras insertaba un tercer dedo en la gloriosa entrada al cielo de su pareja. La mano de Harry se tensó en el tobillo de Louis, luchando por contener su orgasmo. Harry mordió su labio inferior, retiró los dedos y tomó su pene deslizándolo cerca hasta que la cabeza de su pene tocó el agujero.

Harry separó sus rodillas mientras se empujaba dentro y fuera.

—Mierda —jadeó. Estaba literalmente luchando contra su liberación. Tomó las piernas de Louis y las separó, colocándolas alrededor de su cintura mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos y acunaba la cara de Louis—. Abre tus ojos, gatito.

Louis levantó las pestañas, el azul de sus ojos se oscureció mientras lo veía. Louis pasó su mano por el pecho de Harry, tomando el pecho de Harry y enrollando sus dedos. Harry sonrió mientras movía sus caderas. —Creo que a alguien le gusta mi flaco trasero.

—Y también el resto de ti. —Louis le sonrió.

Harry bajó la cabeza. El beso fue tan caliente que fundiría metales mientras que Harry se perdía en el interior de su pareja. Infiernos, él no iba a conservar la cordura. Sus caderas se movían sintiendo la erección de Louis danzando sobre su abdomen.

Una de las manos de Louis dejó su pecho y empezó a acariciarse. Harry se apartó ligeramente para darle espacio a su pareja para jugar.

Louis comenzó a gemir dentro de su boca, mordió el labio inferior de Harry y se arqueó, caliente y húmedo calor se extendió en su pecho. Harry se empujó más duro y gritó dentro de la boca de Louis su orgasmo deslizándose sobre el borde.

Harry gruñía y se empujaba dentro del culo de Louis, haciendo que su pareja se deslizara unos centímetros hacia abajo. Su respiración comenzó a ser jadeante mientras seguía saboreando a Louis de las más traviesas maneras. —Eres mi maldita droga, Louis. ¿Lo sabes?

Louis sonrió contra los labios de Harry. —Lo sé ahora.

Harry palmeó su trasero rodándose. —Malcriado.

🥀

Louis salió del establo, su cuerpo gritaba, nunca en su vida había trabajado tan duro. Harry había salido en la mañana con sus hermanos a arreglar las cercas y entonces su Pa le había dicho que limpiara las caballerizas. Sentía sus hombros como si estuvieran pegados en su lugar.

Acunó una mano sobre los ojos para ver a Harry galopando a todo galope hacia él. Su pareja jaló las riendas y se detuvo a centímetros de Louis. Harry alcanzó a Louis y lo subió a la montura mientras golpeaba al caballo con sus pies y hacía ruidos con la boca, Mamut se movió.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás mientras se carcajeaba, olvidándose de sus adoloridos músculos.

Harry había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente. Veía a Louis en algún lugar de afuera y lo levantaba. Él lo subía en su gran caballo y recorrían la tierra.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la brisa.

Louis nunca en su vida se había sentido tan querido como se sentía con Harry. Su pareja tenía su mano sobre el abdomen de Louis mientras guiaba a Mamut hacia el lago.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé?

—Estoy bien, ¿tú? —Ellos se habían visto en la mañana y Harry estaba actuando como si hubieran pasados eones*. Pero Louis no se quejaba. Finalmente había alguien que lo quería. No, no se quejaba.

_(*. Eón, un periodo indeterminado de tiempo, una era, en astrología, mil millones de años.)_

Harry lo abrazó más cerca, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Louis. —¿Eres feliz aquí, gatito?

Louis vio hacia atrás a Harry. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros y levantó la cabeza. ―Porque sé cómo era tu vida antes de mi. Quiero asegurarme de darte todo lo que necesites.

Louis se estiró y besó su mejilla. —Si, soy muy feliz, osito Teddy.

Harry asintió mientras guiaba a Mamut de regreso a casa.

🥀

Curtis, el hijo de Mark y Caden, estaba frente al escritorio con Taylor aburrido a morir. Sus papás estaban en el taller pero uno no podía tomar tanta grasa y aire de neumáticos antes de volverse loco.

Podría ser un hombre, pero el taller no era un lugar en el que quisiera estar dado que ya no era un adolescente para seguir a sus papás como un cachorro perdido. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ayudamos a las familias en sus necesidades. El Centro de Ayuda trabaja junto con el Centro Recreativo en ayudar a la gente en sus necesidades. Tus papás son parte de esto.

Eso atrapó la atención de Curtis. —¿En serio? —Se había tardado en regresar con sus papás este verano. Su mamá había insistido en que fuera a la universidad. Se había graduado de la preparatoria hace dos años, pero la universidad no era algo que realmente le interesara ahora. Curtis no se había puesto al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido desde el último verano.

Ahora sabía que ellos eran shifters, incluyendo la pareja de su padre, Caden. Nunca dijo nada cuando regresaba a vivir con su mamá acerca de sus dos papás. No es que se avergonzara de su padre, Mark. Era debido al hecho de que no podía entrar en detalles sobre nada de eso y francamente a la gente que se lo decía lo veía como un extraño cuando decía que tenía una mamá, un padrastro y dos papás.

—¿Entonces realmente vas a hacer eso? —Taylor preguntó mientras llenaba unos papeles frente a Curtis. Éste alcanzó a ver lo que Taylor estaba escribiendo. Parecía que alguien estaba haciendo una aplicación para una hipoteca.

Wow. Ellos realmente ayudaban en muchos aspectos.

Curtis cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y entonces apoyó el mentón sobre ellos, viendo por la gran ventana del frente. Le gustaba el pequeño pueblo. Vivir en la gran ciudad era tan impersonal. Aquí todos conocían muy bien a todos. —Si. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirle a mi mamá que me mudaré aquí permanentemente. Ella va a enloquecer. Tenía grandes planes para mí, que fuera a la universidad y fuera doctor. —Curtis amaba a su mamá, pero la universidad no era para él, ¿y un doctor? Odiaba ver sangre. ¿Qué tipo de doctor sería?

—No hay nada de malo en que tu mamá quiera lo mejor para ti. Desearía que mi mamá hubiera sido así —Taylor murmuró mientras movía la pluma llenando las formas.

Curtis había oído que la mamá de Taylor era un demonio. Eso realmente apestaba. Su mamá se enojaba a veces, pero la de Taylor era una verdadero demonio. —¿Dónde está Drew? Pensé que también trabajaba aquí.

Taylor levantó los papeles que había llenado y los apiló en el escritorio. —Él está en el Centro Recreativo ayudando a Thomas con el horario. Ellos cambiaron sus reuniones de NA* a un día diferente esta semana así que están llamando a la gente para avisarles.

_(*._ _N.A_ _Narcóticos anónimos)_

Curtis asintió mientras seguía viendo hacia afuera por la ventana. Había oído que la Villa Brac se estaba expandiendo y eso podría ser de beneficio para él. Sólo que no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer. ¿Qué tipo de negocios podría hacer?

Vio a una camioneta estacionarse en uno de los lugares vacíos y un muy grande hombre salió del lado del conductor. Curtis lo siguió con la mirada. Se parecía al hombre que trabajaba en la Casa, Roman. Pero sabía que no era él.

Curtis tenía algo con los hombres grandes. Se había cuestionado su sexualidad hace años. Incluso había tratado de tener una cita con un mecánico de su papá. Eso no salió muy bien. Curtis había renunciado a experimentar cuando Billy trató de presionarlo para que la relación se moviera más rápido.

Curtis no había tenido una cita desde entonces. ¿Apestaba estar en sus veinte y aun seguir virgen? Más que por esperar para experimentar el sexo, las posibilidades parecían alejarse. Curtis tenía que admitir que ese hombre era caliente como el infierno. Se veía rudo y fuerte. Justo como le gustaban.

—Ese es uno de los hermanos Styles. No estoy seguro cuál. Hay unos gemelos, unos trillizos, el mayor y el menor. Tú conoces al menor, Roman —Taylor dijo cuando vio que los ojos de Curtis seguían pegados al hombre montaña.

—¿Entonces son siete? —Curtis se preguntó si alguno de ellos sería soltero. Amaría dejar su estatus de virgen. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. Eso se debió a las circunstancias.

—Si. Son rancheros.

Curtis tenía la urgencia de limpiarse la baba de su mentón.  _«Joder,_ _cowboys_ _. ¿Cuán caliente era eso? Corrección, grandes montañas_ _cowboys_ _. Maldición, eso era un sueño hecho_ _realidad»_ _._

Taylor y Curtis estaban sentados y parecían ocupados cuando Steven entró. Ninguno de ellos iba a salir a ver al gran ranchero que seguía en la calle. Taylor tenía pareja y Curtis no era un cazador, pero podía ver. Curtis quería gruñir cuando Steven se colocó en su línea de visión. Quería seguir viendo al hombre montaña.

—Hey, Steven. ¿Trabajas en el restaurante hoy? —Taylor se limpió la garganta mientras acomodaba unas cosas en el escritorio. Curtis se levantó y tomó la escoba del armario y comenzó a barrer. Se aseguró de que Steven no viera que babeaba por el hombre del otro lado de la calle. Dagon se pondría histérico y Curtis terminaría con un sermón de sus padres sobre OPP*.

_(*._ _OPP_ _pueden significar muchas cosas pero creo que se refiere a_ _Over_ _Power_ _Protección, o sea Sobre el poder de la protección.)_

—Tengo la tarde libre. Vine aquí a esperar a que Roman termine su día. Si no te molesta.

—Claro que no. —Taylor le dio a Curtis una conspiratoria mirada. Curtis se mordió una sonrisa y barrió alrededor. Levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, Tater entraba. A Curtis le agradaba el chico. Era realmente cool.

—Hey, Tater. —Curtis inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en la escoba—. ¿Buscando esas partes? —Curtis se carcajeó, amaba molestar a Tater.

Tater rodó los ojos hacia Curtis, sacó una silla, la giró y se sentó a horcajadas.

—Creí que intentarías traer a tu primo —Taylor preguntó. 

Tater se encogió de hombros. —Él se enganchó con un chico. Supongo que lo que sea que sucedió está funcionando. Se ve feliz.

—¿Con quién? —Curtis preguntó. No tenía idea de quién estaban hablando pero quería entrar en la conversación. Si él se iba a quedar permanentemente aquí, quería conocer todos los rumores.

—Harry Styles. Mi papá tuvo un verdadero ataque por eso. Le dio a Louis un ultimátum: o dejás de ser gay o sales de aquí.

Curtis silbó. —Eso es una jodida mierda. Yo me hubiera ido.

Tater señaló la camioneta del otro lado de la calle. La misma camioneta de la que el hermoso hombre había salido. ―Si, él y Harry viven juntos ahora, y Louis se ve feliz como una almeja.

Curtis apostaba a que Louis era feliz con un hombre como ese. Había aprendido de las parejas y las diferentes especies del mundo paranormal. Infiernos, habían dos vampiros y dos Fey viviendo en la Casa, sin mencionar a los medias razas como Taylor. Viendo al hombre, uno nunca lo adivinaría. Taylor se veía como un chico normal.

Tater se limpió la garganta viendo a cada hombre ahí. ―¿Hay una manera en que pueda hablar con Maverick? Es algo importante.

—¿Es algo sobre lo que te pueda ayudar? —Taylor le preguntó.

Tater sacudió la cabeza negando. Él se veía nervioso. Steven se acercó a Curtis, ambos escuchaban.

—No, algo sucede en mi casa y necesito hablar con Maverick. He oído que él es quien se encarga del pueblo. 

—¿No has vivido aquí toda tu vida? —Curtis preguntó. ¿Por qué Tater no conocía a Maverick si había crecido aquí?

—Si, pero he estado aislado. Sé quién es Maverick, es el fundador. Pero no sé cómo ver al hombre cuando...

—¿Cuándo qué? —Steven y Curtis se inclinaron.

Tater se frotó las manos. —Sólo necesito verlo. ¿Cómo me pongo en contacto con él?

🥀

Louis bebía su malteada mientras caminaba al lado de Harry. Salían de la oficina de correos, y Harry llevaba una caja bajo su brazo. Louis bebía de la pajilla mientras veía la caja. Harry se veía muy emocionado cuando la recogió y Louis se moría por saber qué era. —¿Qué hay en la caja? —preguntó tan casualmente como pudo sin gritar.  _«Muéstrame»._

Harry se rio fuerte. —Otro regalo para ti, gatito.

Louis giró la cabeza, preguntándose si alguien había oído a su pareja. Había gente pasando pero nadie giró la cabeza en dirección a Louis. —¿Qué es? —murmuró.

Harry esta vez se carcajeó, un travieso brillo en sus ojos. ―Ya lo verás, es un poco extra. Espero que te guste.

Está bien, Louis estaba totalmente curioso por verlo. Subió a la camioneta y prácticamente arrancó la caja de los brazos de Harry.

—Tranquilo gatito. —Harry se carcajeó y encendió la camioneta.

Louis lo ignoró y abrió la caja. Se quedó con la boca abierta con todo ese encaje rosa. Eso era definitivamente más que solo pantimedias. Había demasiada tela extra ahí. Sus dedos tomaron la tela frotándola entre sus dedos. —¿Qué más hay aquí? —preguntó.

—Ya lo verás, señor impaciente.

Louis podía ver que Harry estaba viéndolo fijamente. Levantó la tela lo mejor que pudo evitando que alguien más viera lo que estaba haciendo. Había muchos broches. La devolvió a la caja cuando una pareja pasó caminando, sintiendo su cara arder.

Harry se rio saliendo del estacionamiento y dirigiéndose a casa. Louis dejó su brazo izquierdo sobre la caja, temiendo que la tela saltara y se mostrara ante todos. Vio la fuerte mano de Harry con la banda de piel girar el volante.

Sintió la anticipación, la excitación y el miedo construirse en él cuando Harry entró en el rancho y estacionó la camioneta.

—Estaré arriba. Voy a ducharme. —Su pareja le dio un guiño mientras robaba la caja de debajo del brazo de Louis.

Louis saltó de la camioneta y corrió a la casa. Prácticamente arrancó la puerta de malla mientras salía disparado al interior.

—¿Dónde está el fuego? —Chauncey bromeó mientras Louis pasaba al lado de él y subía las escaleras. Entró a la recámara y se quitó los zapatos y la camiseta y corrió al cuarto de baño.

Louis se quitó los jeans y entró en la ducha en segundos. Se bañó de la cabeza a los pies, tomando especial cuidado en donde contaba. Para cuando terminó y salió la caja estaba sobre la tapa cerrada del sanitario.

Secó la piel con una toalla mientras mantenía los ojos en la caja. Louis se moría por ver todo eso. Lanzó la toalla en la canasta y comenzó a desanudar el lazo en la caja. Las medias hasta los muslos eran hermosas. Tenían un patrón de diamantes y se sentían como seda en la piel mientras las subía por sus piernas.

Nunca había tenido un par con esas pequeñas tiras atadas en ellas. Louis siempre había comprado el primer par que conseguía tomar aunque las revisaba lo más rápidamente posible. Harry le estaba dando unas costosas y elegantes. Amaba eso.

Louis levantó una pieza de tela, inseguro de qué hacer con eso. Era una pieza de tela con algunos broches para sostener en algún lugar. La envolvió alrededor de su cintura, viendo un botón a cada lado.

_«Hmm»._

¿Quizás esas tiras en las medias se atan a esos botones?

Louis buscó en el interior de la caja en busca de instrucciones.

Sus dedos jugaban con las tiras y encontró cómo unirlas. Ahora la parte difícil. ¿Cómo iba a alcanzar las que estaban atrás? Louis se giró tratando de tomar la tira y fijarla en la parte de atrás de las medias. Se puso los tacones rosas con pequeños corazones antes de tratar de cerrar la maldita tira.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se giró en círculos varias veces tratando de alcanzar cerrarla. Louis se estaba mareando de tantos giros. Sacó la cabeza del cuarto de baño. Harry estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, su dura erección sobre su plano abdomen.

—Psst. Te necesito aquí un momento.

Harry sonrió, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Estaba tratando de ver más allá de la cabeza de Louis en el cuarto de baño. —¿No te queda?

—Me queda bien. Sólo necesito que cierres el botón de atrás. —Louis se giró y presentó su culo a Harry.

—Maldición —Harry murmuró mientras sus manos acunaban el trasero de Louis.

—Hey, los botones. Enfócate, oso Teddy.

Harry tomó la tira y la cerró en su lugar. Louis se giró y empujó a Harry, cerrando la puerta. —Siéntate en la cama —le dijo a través de la puerta. Louis esperó un momento, tomó varias profundas respiraciones antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Su pareja estaba con la boca abierta mientras Louis caminaba hacia la mitad del cuarto y movía la cadera de lado a lado. Comenzó a contonearse de nuevo, preguntándose cuánto encendía ese show a Harry.

Louis vio hacia su pareja. Harry estaba acostado acariciando lentamente su pene mientras lo veía pavoneándose.

Ambos saltaron cuando oyeron que tocaban a la puerta con fuerza. Harry gruñó poniéndose de pie y Louis corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Entreabrió la puerta para ver lo que sucedía.

—Pa nos necesita abajo —Olsen gruñó.

Harry cerró la puerta de la recámara mientras Louis salía del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó mientras Harry se vestía. Louis sintió la decepción recorrerlo por no haber continuado con su actuación.

Cuando Harry salió del cuarto, Louis se quitó los tacones y se dio cuenta que iba a tener dificultades para desabotonar las tiras. —Mierda. —Tomó los jeans y se los puso sobre las medias y luego se metió la camiseta por la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo para luchar con el encaje. Estaba cubierto en donde nadie los viera. Sacó un par de calcetines y se los puso y luego sus zapatos. Bajó las escaleras para ver qué sucedía.

Louis corría por las escaleras y chocó con Steven cayendo ambos al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie ayudando a Steven a levantarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó viendo alrededor la casa vacía.

—La cerca del ganado se quebró, en los pastos del sur. Olsen y Bryce vinieron por todos mientras Riley se quedó devolviendo al ganado.

—¿Eso sucede a menudo? —Louis preguntó mientras salían al porche del frente. No se veía a nadie. Era como si el lugar estuviera desierto a excepción de Steven y él.

—Amigo, soy de la ciudad, qué infiernos sé. —Steven se sentó en el columpio y lo movió con el pie. Louis se sentó al lado de él.

—Yo, también. —Él ayudaba en el rancho, pero no tenía ni idea cuál era su lugar aquí. De cualquier manera, no de una completa manera. Louis estaba un poco impactado y un poco confundido cuando la camioneta de Tater entró al camino de tierra y se acercaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su primo aquí tan tarde? Louis se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escalón de arriba, pasando su mano por el barandal. Quería sonreír cuando la camioneta llegó a medio camino. Él pudo oír a Tater maldecir en la distancia.

—¿No es ese tu primo? —Steven preguntó llegando a su lado.

—Si.

Ellos vieron a Tater bajar de la camioneta y dirigirse a ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, los sentidos de Louis empezaron a enloquecer. No podía identificar qué era, pero el vello de detrás de su cuello se erizó. Sus ojos escanearon el área. Lo único que pudo ver fue el oscuro jardín.

—Hey, ¿está Olsen en casa? —Tater preguntó acercándose al porche.

—Ellos fueron a meter al ganado dentro de la cerca —Louis le informó—. Supongo que la cerca se quebró accidentalmente y el ganado se salió.

Tater sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que sea accidental.

Louis se tensó, algo molesto en la parte de atrás de su mente le decía que sería peor. —¿Por qué piensas eso? ―preguntó acercándose a Steven. ¿Qué tanto conocía realmente a Tater? No mucho. Clark era el tío de Tate. Vivió con su primo dos semanas antes de llegar aquí. Así que no podía decir que era familiar del chico. Steven, por otro lado, ahora era familia. Ambos eran parejas en la familia de los Styles. Había llegado a conocerlo bien.

—Mi teléfono celular desapareció. ¿Puedo usar el teléfono de tu casa? —Tater preguntó subiendo los escalones del porche. Louis se giró y presionó su espalda con Steven.

—Adelante. —Señaló con la cabeza la puerta de malla. Tater entró en la casa sin decir una palabra. Louis tomó la mano de Steven y silenciosamente abrió la puerta, de puntitas entró en la cocina en donde estaba el teléfono.

—¿Dónde está? —Steven preguntó cuando ellos vieron la cocina vacía.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí. —Louis empujó a Steven hacia la puerta del frente. La sensación de que algo estaba mal era fuerte, haciéndole un nudo en el estómago. Empujó a Steven hacia la puerta del frente y hacia el porche. —Establo.

Ambos bajaron los escalones y cruzaron el jardín corriendo. —¿Qué está sucediendo? —Steven jadeaba cuando ellos entraron al oscuro establo. Louis jaló a Steven dentro de la caballeriza de Buster, cerrando la puerta y caminando detrás del caballo.

—No me gusta esto. —Steven comenzó a temblar—. ¿Por qué nadie se quedó con nosotros?

Cuando Buster comenzó a agitarse, Louis tomó a Steven y lo jaló hacia abajo. Ambos oían los ruidos del establo, no oyeron nada que pudiera poner nervioso a Buster.

Estaba cansado del caos. Siempre parecía que cuando las cosas estaban calmadas, algo tenía que suceder y no era algo bueno. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo ser feliz con Harry? ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Y en cuanto a Steven, el hombre podía necesitar un respiro. Su ex, David, lo había golpeado. El primo de los Styles era un distribuidor de drogas y trató de matar a Steven, y entonces uno de los trabajadores de Roman también había ido tras Steven ¿Qué enloqueció al trabajador? Sabía que el mundo de lo paranormal era un lugar interesante para vivir, ¿Pero cuándo comenzó a volverse peligroso? Nada tenía sentido. Era como si el mundo de lo paranormal se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Oí algo —Steven murmuró y se cubrió la boca. Ambos esperaron para ver quién entraba al establo, pero no se oyó nada. Los músculos de Louis estaban tensos y sus nervios comenzaron a agotarse. Está bien, ya estaban agotados. Su estómago estaba hecho nudo mientras esperaba.

—¿Louis? —Tater gritó. Louis se llevó la mano a la boca y vio a Steven hacer lo mismo. Todo en él quería gritarle a Harry, pero su pareja estaba afuera en algún lugar arreglando una cerca. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Tater habría cortado la cerca para alejar a tantos como pudiera así él venir aquí, para hacer qué?

Podía sentir a Steven temblar a su lado cuando fuertes pasos se aproximaban. Ellos se deslizaron un poco más a la derecha, Buster bloqueaba la vista, Tater no podía ver que ellos estaban en la caballeriza.

Louis vio los zapatos de Tater justo frente a la caballeriza de Buster. Ahora él era el que estaba temblando. Su primo no era un hombre pequeño. Podría no ser tan grande como los hombres Styles, pero Tater tampoco era un peso ligero*.

 _(*. En el boxeo_ _amateur_ _de varones el peso ligero es los que pesan mas de 57 kilos y menos de 60 kilos, en el profesional mas de 58, 967 y menos de 61, 237._ )

Tater podría hacerles mucho daño a Steven y a él si quisiera. Louis rezaba porque no quisiera. El hombre parecía agradable, pero cosas extrañas parecían suceder, no iba a confiar en nadie, a excepción de Harry.

—¿Estás aquí, Louis? —Tater gritó.

Si correcto, como si fuera a ponerse de pie y decir:  _'si aquí estoy, ven a_ _patearme_ _el culo'_  Eso no iba a suceder. Louis se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar por el terror que lo inundaba en ese momento.

Los pies desaparecieron, el sonido de pisadas se alejó. Louis esperó un momento, y entonces otro momento antes de destaparse la boca. —Creo que se fue.

Steven asintió mientras ambos lentamente se ponían de pie y veían sobre la caballeriza para asegurarse de que Tater se hubiera ido. Una vez que vieron que el establo estaba vació, Louis jaló a Steven y salieron de la caballeriza de Buster.

Steven gritó cuando vio a Tater aparecer en la entrada del establo. Ambos se giraron y salieron por la parte de atrás del establo corriendo hacia el campo. Louis se detuvo una vez a ayudar a Steven a levantarse cuando cayó y volvieron a correr.

Ganaron distancia y estaban cerca del bosque. Si ellos sólo pudieran llegar al bosque, podrían esconderse ahí. Louis podía cambiar y subir a un árbol, pero Steven era humano. No había manera de que fuera a dejar que se defendiera solo.

Louis aumentó la velocidad jalando a Steven cuando vio la camioneta de Tater a un lado del establo y acercarse a ellos. Sus pulmones ardían de correr tan rápido.

Ellos llegaron al bosque mientras Tater detenía la camioneta. ¿Por qué no podía descomponerse a mitad del camino? La maldita cosa funcionaba bien cuando Louis no lo necesitaba.

—Corre —le gritó a Steven cuando oyó la puerta de la camioneta cerrarse.

—Maldición, Louis. ¿Qué infiernos te sucede? —Tater gritó detrás de ellos.

¿A él? ¿Qué infiernos sucedía con él? Él no fue quien estaba determinado a ir detrás de Steven y de él. No fue él quien pidió el teléfono y desapareció. No es él quien los esta cazando como un loco.

Louis corrió tan rápido como las piernas le permitían, y entonces corrió más rápido. Tenía que pensar en Steven. No había manera de que dejara que dañaran al humano. 

Ellos saltaron troncos caídos y rodearon ramas bajas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener lejos a Tater. Louis deseó haberle puesto más atención a las películas en las que los chicos entran al bosque y colocan trampas para atrapar al chico malo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No había manera de que dejara que su mente vagabundeara. Tenía que enfocarse. No sólo su vida estaba en riesgo sino también la de Steven.

—¡Louis!

Oyó a Tater gritar pero no se detuvo, no podía detenerse.

Steven gritó y se detuvo, empujando a Louis al suelo. Se arrastraron sobre su abdomen debajo de ramas bajas mientras Louis trataba de recuperar la respiración.

Sus músculos dolían. Estaba cansado, y sus pulmones ardían. Vio hacia Steven para preguntarle por qué se había detenido cuando vio la razón pasando frente a las ramas. Louis cerró los ojos. No había manera de que otro chupa sangre estuviera tras él. Eso no podía suceder.

Después del ataque, ellos incluso lo aterraban más. Se enteró de que el vampiro estaba usando una droga llamada Liquid Wrath. Louis se preguntaba si éste también.

Se quedó acostado, inmóvil, no hizo ningún sonido mientras la criatura pasaba. Incluso aunque Tater estaba detrás de ellos, esperaba que su primo no corriera hacia el vampiro. Nadie merecía eso.

Louis salió de entre las ramas cuando oyó a Tater gritar. Tenía que ayudarlo incluso aunque Tater quisiera dañarlo. Su instinto familiar lo golpeó y Louis no iba a dejar a Tater enfrentar eso solo.

No estaba seguro de qué infiernos iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo. El grito se oía más fuerte, diciéndole a Louis que se acercaba, podía sentir a Steven detrás de él, y él quería maldecir.

Louis no tenía tiempo para discutir con la pareja. Tater lo necesitaba. Sus ojos revisaban el área mientras corría hacia su primo, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar de arma.

Cambiar no ayudaría, eso ya lo había probado. Era mejor quedarse en su forma humana y pelear. Si salía lastimado podría cambiar y sanar.

—Vete —Tater le gritó—. ¡Huye! —agregó cuando el vampiro se giró y vio a Louis.

Louis se detuvo, inseguro de lo que debería de hacer ahora. No tenía un arma, sólo sus manos desnudas y él sabía, de hecho, que eso no ayudaba. Podía oír a Steven gemir detrás de él, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

La tensión en el aire era gruesa mientras todos seguían ahí de pie. Louis tragó duro cuando al fin los labios del vampiro se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa. En un flash, el vampiro derribó a Louis al suelo.

Tater saltó a la espalda del vampiro, golpeándolo y jalando a la cosa mientras Louis pateaba y arañaba para liberarse. Su corazón estaba en su garganta cuando vio a Steven levantar una rama y lanzarla hacia el vampiro.

Louis cubrió la cabeza, esperando que Steven apuntara bien.

Oyó que la larga rama hizo contacto y el vampiro gruñó. Tater seguía en la espalda de la cosa golpeándolo, pero parecía ser que eso no agotaba al vampiro. De hecho, Tater parecía ser el único que se veía perder energía. Sus puños seguían moviéndose pero la frecuencia y la intensidad empezaban a disminuir.

Tater gritó, advirtiendo que los osos llegaban al claro. Tater redobló los esfuerzos para liberar a Louis mientras le gritaba a Steven que se pusiera en posición fetal. Steven cayó al suelo y se acomodó en una bola. Louis quería rodar los ojos.

Steven no debió de saber por qué Tater le gritó eso. No había manera en que los osos fueran a dañar a la pareja. Su problema era esa maldita cosa con colmillos y afiladas uñas que trataba de desgarrarlo.

Tater tenía sus manos en las mandíbulas del vampiro tratando de mantener los colmillos lejos de Louis. Su primo gritó cuando fue alejado del vampiro, pateando y gritando, luchando contra Olsen para tratar de regresar con Louis.

Louis sabía que Tater no se comparaba al vampiro y que Olsen había hecho lo correcto. Pero lo había dejado defendiéndose por si mismo. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Harry en su forma de oso, cayó sobre el vampiro haciendo que Louis rodara con ellos.

Trató de liberarse, pero el vampiro lo tenía bien sujeto. Sus uñas se aferraban a la camiseta de Louis y su piel, haciendo imposible que se liberara.

Louis trató de desgarrar la camisa pero recordó el medio corsé. Está bien, tenía que hacer una decisión ahora. Desgarraba la camiseta y exponía su secreto ante todos, o dejaba que el vampiro desgarrara su carne y posiblemente lo matara.

Sabía que sólo había una elección que hacer. Con lo humillante que fuera, tenía que liberarse.

Con gran esfuerzo, Louis se giró hasta que el vampiro sólo sostenía la camisa, sus agudas uñas desgarraban la tela. Louis trató con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de las uñas mientras Harry luchaba por mantener los colmillos del vampiro lejos de Louis.

Soltando una valiente respiración, Louis se rodó desgarrando la camiseta y quedando libre. Se puso de pie, el corsé rosa era visible para todos. Tater se limpió la garganta mientras Olsen se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

Steven se quedó ahí con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Su peor temor estaba cobrando vida. Todo el clan Styles, Tater, y Steven estaban ahí viéndolo como si fuera un freak*. Louis apartó las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos y corrió.

 _(*._ _Freak_ _, aunque literalmente se traduce como loco, extraño, monstruoso, informalmente se usa para adictos a drogas o a personas que están obsesionadas con una extraña actividad como en este caso por lo que se deja el original._ )

No estaba seguro de en qué dirección lo hacía, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse ahí mostrando lo freak que en realidad era. Ahora él tendría que irse. No había manera de que pudiera quedarse bajo el mismo techo con esos hombres y ver la desaprobación y el malestar cada vez que lo vieran.

Louis abrazó su cintura y siguió corriendo. Muy bien podía haber puesto un gran cartelón sobre su cabeza diciendo que le gustaba usar ropa interior femenina. Todo el mundo lo sabía ahora.

Gritó cuando una mano lo atrapó y lo detuvo. Louis pateó tratando de liberarse.

—¿Por qué no dejas de mover esas malditas piernas?

Ese era Pa. Louis estaba mortificado de que el jefe de la casa fuera testigo de su humillación. El hombre probablemente le iba a pedir ahora que se fuera. Probablemente le diría a Louis que estaba decepcionado de que fuera su yerno.

—Por favor, déjame ir. Empacaré rápidamente y saldré de tu casa. Lo prometo —Louis lloró.

—¿De qué infiernos estas hablando, hijo? —Pa preguntó.

Louis se encogió de hombros mientras las lágrimas caían. ―No quieres mi pervertido trasero bajo tu techo. Lo entiendo.

—Louis, tranquilízate. No vas a ir a ningún lado. No me importa esto —Pa dijo mientras dejaba a Louis de pie.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

—Creo que es caliente. —Chauncey sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras salía del bosque.

—¿Lo crees?

—Y lo mataré si se acerca a ti —dijo Harry saliendo del bosque, desnudo.

🥀

Harry sostenía a su pareja en el regazo mientras su familia se sentaba alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Louis estaba bebiendo una taza de café, pero sabía que se sentía muy avergonzado de que todos lo hubieran visto.

—Entonces chicos, ¿por qué infiernos corrieron? —Tater preguntó apoyado en el mostrador, lo más lejos posible de Olsen.

Harry y Louis se habían vestido antes de unirse con la familia.

Él tuvo que calmar a Louis. Su pareja estaba histérico en la recámara, lanzando cosas y llorando. No quería bajar las escaleras y enfrentar a nadie.

—Pediste usar el teléfono y cuando entramos no estabas en ningún lado —Steven contestó—. ¿Por qué se fueron todos? ¿No deberían al menos haber dejado a alguien aquí? —Steven declaró enojado.

Todos en el cuarto vieron a Olsen. —Dejamos a alguien aquí —Pa dijo apretando los dientes.

—Estaba en el patio —Olsen se defendió—. No me fui a ningún lado ni los dejé indefensos.

—Yo vi a Olsen en el patio y fui hacia él —Tater les dijo a todos—. Cuándo regresé al porche del frente, esos dos se habían ido. Salí a buscarlos.

—Pero... —Louis miró a Harry y bajó la taza manteniéndola entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué nos perseguías?

Tater suspiró fuerte y se alejó del mostrador.

—Porque algo está sucediendo en mi casa y tenía que hablar con Maverick. Vi a unos tipos con colmillos en mi propiedad, y temía que aquí también hubiera. Han pasado un montón de cosas extrañas esta noche. ¿Por qué alguien estaría tratando de asustarme con falsos colmillos?

Harry miró a Tater por un momento, increíblemente ese hombre pensaba que un humano pretendía ser un vampiro. ¿En serio?

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el problema en sus manos.

Harry podía ver cómo las malas interpretaciones se habían dado. Louis le había dicho que algo de su sexto sentido le había advertido del peligro. Dado que Tater era el único alrededor, su pareja asumió que era su primo.

—No puedo creer que pensaste que podría lastimarte ―Tater murmuró. Harry podía oír el dolor en la voz del hombre, verlo en sus ojos. También estaría dolido si su familia lo viera como un monstruo.

Podía ver a Olsen tensarse. Los hombros de su pareja tensos mientras veían en dirección de Tater que seguía de pie. Eso hizo que Harry sostuviera fuerte a Louis, apreciando lo que tenía. Louis se había entregado, tan cariñosamente que no sabía qué hubiera hecho si su pareja se hubiera rehusado a acercarse a él.

Y no dudaba que Tater era la pareja de Olsen. El aire parecía crepitar cuando estaban juntos. La desesperación en los ojos de Olsen desgarraba a Harry. Olsen y Bryce eran sus parejas de matriz. Eso los hacía más cercanos entre ellos que con cualquier otra persona en la faz del planeta. Con todo el mundo excepto Louis.

Aunque su lazo con Louis era diferente. Era un lazo de un par emparejado. Nada podía acercarse a eso. Aun así eso no hacía que el ver a Olsen y a Tater fuera fácil. Odiaba ver la distancia y el dolor entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede en tu casa? —Pa preguntó, salvando a Louis de tener que comentar sobre las palabras de Tater. Podía sentir la rigidez de su pareja sentada en su regazo. Louis lamentaba lo que había hecho, lamentaba cómo había tratado a Tater.

—Mi tío Clark está ahí. Eso es muy extraño dado que él pidió claramente ayuda para que tuviéramos a Louis lejos y dijo que nunca pondría un pie cerca de él.

Harry gruñó bajo. Su mano apoyada en la mitad de la espalda de Louis. No quería que su pareja sintiera el odio de nadie. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, pero él podría ser su escudo, protegerlo del odio.

—Le preguntó a mi papá si podía usar el granero para un proyecto en el que necesitaba trabajar. Mi papá sin pensarlo dijo que si. —Tater cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Pero yo suelo usar mucho el granero. Así que fui ahí, intentando decirle a mi tío que podíamos compartir el espacio. No estaba, pero vi lo que parecía un laboratorio de química. No sé lo que esté haciendo ahí, pero no creo que un programador de computadoras necesite pipetas y mecheros Bunsen.

Harry maldijo y vio a su familia. —Habla por teléfono con Maverick —Pa exigió—. Necesita saber esto. Creo que encontramos al distribuidor.

Bryce asintió mientras salía del cuarto.

—¿Distribuidor? —Tater preguntó viendo a todos en el cuarto, confundido—. ¿Como de drogas? Dime que no hay un jodido laboratorio de meth* en mi maldito granero.

 _(*._ _Meth_ _,_ _Methamphetamine_ _, también conocida como_ _dextromethamphetamine_ _,_ _NMethylamphetamine_ _y coloquialmente_ _Meth_ _, o cristal_ _meth_ _. Es un estimulante psicoactivo, una droga que incrementa el estado de alerta, la concentración, la energía, en altas dosis causa euforia, aumento de la autoestima y de la libido, es altamente adictiva al aumentar los niveles de_ _dopamina_ _,_ _norepinephrina_ _y_ _serotonina_ _en el cerebro. (No confundir con_ _methadone_ _, conocida por los adictos al opio como_ _meth_ _)_ )

Harry sacudió la cabeza, deseando poder decirle sobre las drogas. Tater parecía un chico agradable, y el tipo de hombre que no permitiría que algo tan vil como las drogas estuvieran en su propiedad. —Me temo que es peor.

—¿Peor? —Tater dijo incrédulo—. ¿Qué puede ser peor que la meth? No soy experto en drogas, pero he oído lo que esas cosas pueden hacer. También sé que son muy inestables. —Tater comenzó a pasearse—. No puedo arriesgar a que mi jodida casa se queme porque mi tío esta tratando de vender ese veneno.

—Es más grande que eso —dijo Olsen poniéndose de pie y llegando frente a Tater—. Es mucho más profundo de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Entonces alguien tiene que decirme qué infiernos sucede aquí. Tantos secretos de mierda no van conmigo. Ahora estoy involucrado. Merezco saber qué infiernos sucede aquí, maldición.

—Lo mereces, hijo —Pa dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Olsen—. Y tu pareja debe de ser quien te lo diga.

—¿Pareja?

Harry lo sentía por Tater. Parecía estar tan perdido. Era el único en el cuarto que ignoraba el mundo que lo rodeaba. Harry quería decirle, pero no era su lugar.

Tater soltó una larga respiración y pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. —Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que tengas que decir. No enloquezco fácilmente. Dime.

—Somos osos —dijo Olsen pasando sus manos por los brazos de Tater.

La mirada de Tater pasó de Olsen al resto de los del cuarto y regresaron a su pareja. —Está bien, puedo manejar eso. ¿Qué acerca de Louis?

Harry estaba impactado de que Tater preguntara. Hasta donde sabía, Louis nunca le dijo lo que era.

—Oh vamos. Sé que hay algo diferente en él. Y no estoy hablando acerca de que prefiera vestirse como... —Tater movió su mano hacia Louis—, tú sabes.

Louis tembló en los brazos de Harry. Harry lo sostuvo fuerte y entrecerró los ojos hacia Tater. Primo o no, no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera que su pareja se avergonzara por lo que le gustaba. Harry pensó en cuánto lo encendía, y no se quedaría ahí sentado dejando que alguien criticara a Louis por eso.

—Eso no me importa. Infiernos, creo que su colección de revistas es más extraña que su necesidad de vestirse como mujer —Tater declaró.

—No soy mujer —Louis le dijo a Tater—. Y no soy un freak ―dijo suavemente enterrando la cara en el pecho de Harry.

—Nadie piensa que seas un freak, gatito. —Harry pasó sus manos sobre Louis viendo a todos en el cuarto.

—Ya te dije que creo que es caliente —Chauncey agregó, pero no sonreía. Harry asintió hacia su hermano. Mataría a Chauncey si se acercaba a Louis, pero vio la declaración del oso por lo que era. Estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Louis.

Harry amó a su familia incluso más. Ellos se apoyaban unos a otros sin importar lo que sucediera. Ellos eran una fuerza para ser reconocida. Ve tras uno y tienes a todos.

—Maverick está en camino —Bryce dijo entrando al cuarto.

—Es un ocelote —Harry le informó a Tater.

—¿Un oce-qué?

—Un gato de casa. —Chauncey se rio.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y siseó hacia Chauncey.

—Como sea, un gatito —Chauncey provocó—. Yo lo tomaría con un brazo atado a la espalda.

—Y sin cerebro —Harry gruñó. Él estuvo malditamente cerca de matar a Murdock por tratar de cortarle las bolas, podía imaginar lo que su bebé podría hacerle a Chauncey por provocarlo. Su hermano estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar. Podía decir que el tamaño no importaba cuando Louis se enojaba.

—Suficiente —Pa gritó en el cuarto—. Necesitamos concentrarnos en terminar con los rebeldes que nos rodean.

🥀

Harry vio al Alfa y otros dos lobos shifters entrar en la gran cocina. Los tres enormes cuerpos parecían chupar todo el oxigeno del aire. La cocina tembló cuando los tres enormes hombres entraron.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. —El Alfa Maverick saludó inclinando la cabeza mientras los otros dos hombres permanecieron en silencio a sus lados, sus manos cerradas frente a ellos y con una mirada que podría hacer desmayar a un hombre más pequeño.

Harry los reconoció. Eran su Beta, Kota y el comandante Hawk.

Tenía la sensación de que había más lobos Timber afuera.

Apostaría su vida que los había. Harry sólo rezaba porque no fueran los hermanos Santiago. El rumor decía que a esos hombres les gustaba quemar cosas.

—¿Tienes alguna información para mi? —Maverick se giró hacia Tater. Su postura era casual. Maverick tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Harry no se dejaba engañar. Su Alfa era muy letal. Su aura gritaba letal.

Tater asintió mientras Olsen se acercó, protegiendo a su pareja. —Mi tío Clark está haciendo algo en el granero. Está usando un laboratorio de química.

—¿Y qué hay de extraño en eso? —Maverick le cuestionó.

—Él es un programador de computadoras, señor —Tater le contestó—. Pero mi papá no sabe lo que está haciendo. Él es inocente en esto.

Maverick inclinó la cabeza y estudió a Tater. —¿Cómo ignora lo que sucede en su propiedad?

—Él no sale a ver lo que Clark está haciendo. Mi papá es básicamente un ermitaño.

Maverick asintió. —Tomaré eso en consideración.

—Pero...

Olsen tomó a Tater y sacudió la cabeza. Harry podía ver la confusión y desesperación en la cara de Tater. El humano no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía aquí.

Maverick vio hacia Tater. —Pero nada. Tu tío está produciendo una droga que requiere sangre humana en sus componentes, pero si un humano la usa se muere. Esa cosa hace a los paranormales incluso más agresivos que en su forma natural. Convierte a los vampiros en máquinas de matar, a los shifters en abusadores y adictos, y para conseguir la sangre humana, drenan completamente a los humanos.

La cara de Tater palidecía mientras el Alfa hablaba. Parecía que fuera a vomitar. —Le juro —murmuró—, mi padre no sabe nada de eso.

—Entonces tu padre necesita empezar a preguntarse lo que sucede en su propiedad. —Maverick se pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Si realmente no tiene idea, él saldrá ileso pero advertido.

—Gracias —Tater murmuró, mientras veía desesperanzado a Olsen.

Maverick inclinó la cabeza. —Gracias por tu información, eso salvará muchas vidas. —El Alfa salió de la cocina y sus hombres lo siguieron.

Olsen tomó el cuello de Tater y lo jaló a su pecho. Tater gruñó y empujó a Olsen, alejándose y saliendo como tromba de la casa, Olsen detrás de él.

Harry se puso de pie con su dormida pareja en sus brazos. —Voy arriba.

Roman hizo lo mismo, Steven también se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Harry podía sentir la tensión alrededor. Una de las parejas estaba sufriendo. Eso no le sentaba bien a ninguno de ellos.

Su corazón estaba con Tater, pero si su padre sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sería tratado duramente. Eso es lo que la manada hacía. Ellos trataban los problemas rápida y justamente. Ellos no le perdonarían la vida a su padre si él estaba haciendo la droga que jodía al mundo paranormal.

Harry subió las escaleras, entró a la recámara y acostó a Louis en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la camiseta. Louis siguió dormido. Harry le quitó los jeans y cubrió a su pareja sentándose al lado de la cama viendo a su gatito dormir.

🥀

Maverick y Zeus entraron en el gran granero rojo mientras el príncipe Christian se materializaba y Panahasi entraba a través de las sombras de una esquina.

Habían acordado esa noche que los cuatro entrarían al granero.

—Ahora conocemos todos los ingredientes con que hacen esto —dijo Christian levantando una bolsa con sangre humana.

Maverick estudió la mesa mientras Zeus veía todo. —Esto es increíble.

Panahasi gruñó y levantó una jarra transparente. —Esto en mi reino se usa para tratar las heridas de un guerrero. Un muy poderoso polvo que mezclado con la bebida sana al guerrero desde el interior. No me extraña que los humanos mueran —dijo enojado.

Christian sacudió la cabeza y rodeó la mesa llena de pipetas. —También están usando sangre de vampiro. —Señaló una bolsa que contenía sangre de un profundo color, casi negra—. Es sangre de rebeldes. —Sus colmillos se extendieron cuando la levantó—. Cuando un vampiro se vuelve rebelde consume grandes cantidades de sangre humana, haciendo que su urgencia sea excesiva. Su sangre es básicamente un veneno.

Maverick levantó algunas hierbas en su mano. —Parece que ellos tienen de todo aquí.

Zeus asintió. —Eso parece.

—¿Qué? —Christian preguntó.

—Las hierbas que usamos cuando un shifter atraviesa su primer cambio. Es casi un sedante cuando lo combinamos. ―Maverick dio un paso, la ira lo consumía mientras se dirigía a la entrada del granero—. Ellos usan algo de cada especie. Es un milagro que los paranormales no caigan muertos.

—Pero los humanos si, y hay algunos en mi manada. Ellos son tan importantes para nosotros como el resto de la manada ―Zeus declaró—. Una de mis parejas es humana.

—La mía también —Maverick le recordó al otro Alfa.

—Las dos mías lo son —Christian gruñó.

Maverick notó que Panahasi no había agregado nada a la conversación, lo que le decía que el líder de los Guerreros aun no encontraba a su pareja. Si la droga no era destruida, podría no encontrarla. Si su pareja era humana y la droga lo mataba antes de que el líder lo encontrara, eso podría devastar al hombre.

Si su pareja era paranormal, entonces podría estar tan enojado que se perdiera en la situación. Se dirigió al interior de la casa, Zeus cerca detrás de él. ¿Por qué no le sorprendió cuando entró y encontró a los dos humanos discutiendo en la sala?

—¿Qué infiernos significa esto?

Maverick reconoció al padre de Tater. —Por todo lo que significa, sigan con su debate.

Panahasi entró desde los cuartos de atrás y Christian bajaba las escaleras. El humano que él asumía era Clark se estremeció, viendo a los cuatro intrusos. —¿Sabes quiénes somos? —Maverick vio el obvio miedo en la mirada del hombre. Asintió y se colocó detrás de su hermano.

Maverick odiaba a un hombre que hacía algo malo y luego usaba a otro como escudo. Eso era una cobardía. Vio al papá de Tater a los ojos. —¿Sabes lo que Clark está haciendo en tu granero?

Cuándo el papá de Tater inclinó la cabeza y vio a Maverick como si no tuviera idea de lo que le hablaba, Maverick tenía su respuesta.

—Déjanos.

El papá de Tater empezó a hacer lo que se le dijo cuando Clark tomó a su hermano, un cuchillo apareció en su mano y lo apoyó en la garganta de su hermano. —No lo creo. Ustedes van a dejarme salir de aquí ileso y ninguno de ustedes monstruos va a seguirme.

Maverick rodó los ojos. El hombre era más tonto que una roca. Si en serio pensaba que podía salir de esta, entonces el estúpido hijo de puta merecía morir. Zeus dio un bajo gruñido al lado de él, mientras Christian aparecía detrás de Clark, tomando el brazo de Clark que tenía el cuchillo y girándolo detrás de la espalda de Clark.

—Déjanos —Maverick le repitió al papá de Tater.

El papá de Tater fue lo suficientemente inteligente para subir las escaleras. Maverick se alegraba. Odiaría hacerle algo al hombre. Pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Tater mientras rogaba por la vida de su padre. Eso le molestaba, pero su manada y los Styles eran primero. Debían destruir esa droga que alteraba las emociones.

—Joder. —Panahasi vio hacia la puerta del frente, Maverick vio el brillo naranja que iluminaba el cielo nocturno. El granero estaba en llamas, flamas subían al cielo.

Maverick corrió por el jardín y derribó a Tater jalándolo lejos del granero que explotaba y restos de madera saltaban mientras el fuego lo consumía. Se puso de pie y jaló al humano con él.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? ¿Sabes lo explosivo que son esos ingredientes en su estado natural?

Zeus jaló a Tater alejándolo antes de que Maverick perdiera el control y matara al tonto jodido. Una camioneta entraba con uno de los Styles al volante. «Tater, será mejor que malditamente te alegres de que tu pareja esté aquí por ti».

Maverick se alejó como una tromba y regresó a la casa. ―Llévalo a mi casa —le gritó a Christian mientras se iba. Iba a matar a Clark. No había duda de eso. El hombre sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero primero él iba a descubrir quienes en el reino de los demonios y el humano le estaba suministrando las cosas para la jodida droga.

En noches como esta, él deseaba poder tomar a su familia y sólo alejarse de todo esto.

🥀

—Gírate, gatito. —Harry gruñó mientras Louis se contoneaba con su lencería rosa. Su pene estaba duro como roca en su mano mientras Louis le modelaba.

Había llevado algo elegante para convencer a Louis de que se lo pusiera. Estaba tan humillado de que todos supieran su secreto y había jurado que nunca sería atrapado de nuevo. Esa protesta duró cinco segundos cuando su pareja sacó el encaje rosa del cuarto de baño y lo dejó en la cama para que Louis lo viera.

Louis no pudo resistirse, era como si el encaje le llamara. Harry no estaba jugando justo, pero Louis no podía enojarse por eso, movía sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras sacudía el trasero hacia Harry.

—Trae, ese lindo trasero aquí, gatito. —Harry gruñó.

Louis se ruborizó y se contoneó sobre sus tacones, sintiéndose hermoso y poderoso en ese momento. Levantó una pierna a la cama, sacudió las caderas. Su pene se bamboleaba frente a la cara de Harry. —¿Te gusta?

—Cada maldita pulgada tuya —Harry dijo con una voz grave, tomando a Louis y lanzándolo a la cama—. Eres un sueño húmedo.

Louis gritó cuando Harry levantó sus piernas y movió el tapón de su culo. —Estoy cerca de arrancar esto de tu culo.

—Arráncalo. —Louis gimió cuando su pareja retiró el tapón, lubricó su pene y se hundió en él. Levantó los tacones sobre los hombros de Harry mientras levantaba el culo para que Harry entrara más profundamente.

—Eres mi ángel sin alas. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó los labios de Louis con los suyos. Louis gruñó cuando la lengua de Harry recorría la suya.

Estaba feliz de que Harry descubriera su secreto. La vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero tener a Harry aceptándolo como era, lo hacía malditamente cerca de serlo.

🥀

Tater veía a Olsen mientras el fuego consumía el granero. Su motocicleta estaba ahí. Su alivio ya no iba a estar ahí para darle la bienvenida cuando él necesitaba estar solo.

Se giró hacia Olsen, el hombre que parecía ser parte de su vida. Tater había estado solo mucho tiempo, tanto como podía recordar. Pero había tomado mucho de él manejar eso.

Se giró y caminó hacia su casa mientras llegaba el departamento de bomberos. Olsen lo siguió al porche y tomó su brazo girándolo. —Tater.

Tater jaló su brazo, liberándolo, temía a las emociones que le asaltaban. No quería permitirse ser cuidado por ese hombre.

No podía, eso nunca funcionaria. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que había visto en la ciudad sin que las emociones le golpearan por tener sexo, pero alguien se acercaba a su casa y quería una relación, quería llevarlo a otro nivel.

Tater no podía manejar eso. Una pequeña parte de él temía que su padre lo descubriera, pero eso era una gota en el océano comparado con la verdadera razón.

Tater temía al compromiso, la cercanía.

Tater le temía a Olsen Styles y lo que el hombre podría hacerle a su corazón. —Ve a casa, Olsen. Aquí no hay nada para ti. —Tater entró en su casa sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba mientras se acercaba a la puerta del frente.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
